The Elements
by xXMsBlackCatXx
Summary: Each day something new mixes in my life. It's either bad or good, mostly bad. I wonder why bad things happen more than good? Is it just the combination of the two that throws me off? Maybe I should try another element. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto
1. The Element of Friendship

The Element of Friendship

Chapter 1

-unknown-

Raging flames set off the night's dark sky. This was my fifth A-ranked mission. I was sent to a village on the east side to stop a mini-war from happening. We weren't very successful since they had already started their dirty work. They set buildings on fire and bombed any weapon manufacturing factories, most of the people were killed in the buildings with little survivors. It was a group that Konoha has been watching for a while, they've sent us messages saying that this would happen if we didn't follow their demands. This is the result of that, an entire clan was wiped out. This is where Konoha's weapons were made, people would learn the art of how to use each weapon and where ninjas could buy, sell, or trade for them. Now that this is gone our strength level dropped. I was running through the small town set up in flames searching for any survivors. I heard a faint cry inside a building not too far away, I quickly changed course and headed for the cry. I stopped in front of the building cautious of the falling parts of the building. I kicked in the door blocking my entrance, but a burst of flames the raged at me. I used the collar of my shirt up to cover my mouth, I looked around for the young voice. I jumped over holes in the ground and dodged flames. I saw two figures on the ground, one male another female laying on top of each other. They were dead, I could tell by the blood and lack of movement. I walked over slowly to the corpses, that's when I saw a little girl next to them. She was on her knees in a small dress covered in dirt, she was crying over the loss of these people who I assume are her parents. I walked over to her slowly and said.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" I reached my hand out waiting for her to take it. She didn't move.

"No, I want to stay here!" She yelled at me. I sighed. I felt the building shake as it was beginning to fall. I didn't listen to the girl, I snatched her up as she started yelling and kicking.

"No! Put me down! I want to stay with them! Please!" She cried. I felt bad for the girl, but I couldn't stop now. If I don't get out now we will die, the flames are getting higher and the building won't be able to stand much longer. I noticed a window across the far end of the room and ran for it. I dove through landing on the ground and moved to a safe distance away from the flaming buildings. The girl was trying to run back, but I held on to her.

"No! Take me back!" She yelled with tears pouring out her brown eyes.

"Stay here, I'll go get them." It was the least I could do. She stopped instantly and looked at me with her big brown eyes.

"You would, do that for me?" She asked with hope filling her eyes. I nodded.

"You must stay here, understand?" She nodded and I stood up to run back in the building. I couldn't climb the same window since the walls were covered in flames. I ran around to the back were it wasn't as bad as the front. I kicked in a window, breaking it, and jumped inside. I ran back up to the top of the stairs making sure that I didn't step on any weak points in the building. I got up to the main room they were lying in but I noticed that one of the main supporters for the building fell through the floor leaving a huge gap between me and them. I summoned my chakra to my feet, getting ready for a large jump. More supporters from the top were crashing down and I was running out of time fast. The building was shaking and I felt one floor clasp. I finally had enough to make the jump, I took off at a fast pace and looked up the last supporter about to fall on the girl's parents. I dove over the large gap and quickly picked up the two people. The supporter was now in free fall just above my head. I looked up and activated my Sharingan. I looked for a weak spot in the wood and quickly found one. I jumped up and kicked it, the supporter snapped in half. I pushed the other one off so I could stand on the other. When I pushed it the one I was standing on moved toward the wall and crashed through making an opening. Holding on tightly to the two people I race away from the falling building and toward the girl. The hole I caused messed up the building and now it was falling towards me and the girl not too far away. The building was high about forty stories. I ran holding the people while channeling my chakra to my feet again. I took off towards the girl, I put the two adults on one arm and quickly grabbed the girl up. She started panicking from the sight behind me. She gripped on my shirt tightly closing her eyes and hiding in my neck. I narrowed my gaze, my sharingan kept me from losing my balance and made sure that I didn't hit anything or crash into a building. I decide that running around buildings were taking too long so I jumped on top of one of the smaller two story buildings and ran along the roofs while making sure that I was getting away from the high tower that could fall on me. I could now see the forest not too far ahead. I was getting tired quickly by the weight and the amount of chakra I was using. I pushed my legs as vigorously as I could go. I made one last leap in the air as the flaming building smashed into the ground. The wind picked up from the impact, pushing me further while in midair. I tried to turn around before I hit the ground, but my feet just missed causing me to fall on my side. I held the girl tighter and let go of her parents once I collied with the ground. Once we stopped I looked at the girl to make sure she was okay. Her eyes were wide with shock and her grip on me never loosened.

"Are you ok?" She snapped out of her state of shock and looked at me with a small smile. She nodded.

"Yes, thank you mister." She smiled with big round eyes. I gave her a small smile back and stood up. Her hair was a dark chocolate brown, that went straight down to her hips. She looked like she was about five years old, I'm not sure but now, she doesn't have a home or family. She had both her hands folded looking at the ground sadly.

"Umm, Mister, can you do me one more favor?" She asked not bothering to look at me. I nodded, not knowing if she saw or not.

"Can you burry my parents here?" She look like she was about to cry, but she bit her lip, closed her eyes and balled her hands into fists. My eyes soften at her request, I turned off my Sharingan returning my eyes to it's normal black color.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I'll take them back to the village and have a better area for them to be buried." I told her. She didn't move, she just walked over to me and leaned on my leg.

"Alright." I felt a presence behind me and quickly grabbed the girl and jumped away. She started screaming and clinging to me tightly. An exploding kunai was thrown right next to her parents. I saw her eyes go wide as she saw what happened. Her eyes were filled with tears and her body was shaking.

"NO! Mommy! Daddy!" She screamed reaching for them. Their bodies were now nothing except piles of ashes. I turned quickly to look at the person but they were already gone. Who ever that was, they were targeting the girl's parents. I quickly ran through the woods heading for the center of Konoha. I held her tightly with her on my chest, it was a position that all ninja had to carry or defend their clients in. She gripped onto me and wrapped her legs around my stomach. After a few good hours of running we were in the center of konoha by the Hokage's building. There was a meeting for certain ninjas right now so the top floor was faintly lit with light. I walked up to one of the guards still holding the girl.

"What business do you have with the Hokage?" I gave him a cold stare, my black bangs moved along with the wind, my phony tail swayed from the middle of my back. The young girl looked up at me slightly and then quickly hid her face from me, holding tightly to me again. I put a hand to the back of her head while my other rests on her back.

"I'm here for the A-ranked mission in the east village." My eyes turned to slits glaring at the man before me. He was the one who left me to fight for my own against a group of rouge ninjas that was attacking the village. His eyes widen and his body stiffened.

"Oh, uh, yes, of course, Uchiha-Sama" He slightly bowed and moved aside. I walked by not caring about the coward. I made my way up the dimly lit hall way, the young girl made a small sound, like she was trying to hide her crying. I felt sorry for her loss, but I had no way of comforting someone so small and fragile. I rubbed her head lightly, she responded by sighing. I was in front of the door getting ready to knock, but right before my hand met the door I heard.

"Come in." I smirked a little and opened the door. Across the room stood the Hokage leaning against his desk with his arms crossed. A few AMBU members stood next to him along with some other ninja that were on the same mission with me.

"Who's the girl?" One of my friends, Suki, from my younger years said. I didn't respond to him but I kept my eyes on the small girl. She looked at me with her large brown watery eyes. I brushed one of her small bangs away from her eyes.

"Come now, we have to begin." The fifth stated. He walked over to me and squatted down in front of me. I set the girl down so she could stand up on her own, but she didn't want to let go of me. I squat down, but she didn't move.

"What's your name?" He asked. She mumbled but no one heard her.

"Speak up," I said looking at the top of her head. She moved her head back and said.

"Tenten," Then she pressed her head back on my chest.

"What's your last name, Tenten?" He asked. She didn't reply.

"What's your last name, Tenten? I asked her instead. She moved back again and replied.

"I don't know my last name, only my parents know. They'd always call me Tenten or some nickname."

"What are those nicknames?" I questioned her.

"My little girl, or my little angel." Her eyes were filled with pain when she talked about them. I held her tighter, she started crying again. I truly felt bad for her loss. The fifth didn't show any signs that he was going to ask any questions. He just stood back up and walked over to his desk sighing. He leaned on the edge looking at Tenten, while contemplating on what he was going to do.

"Take her to the Orphanage north from this building," was all he said. One of the AMBU moved to follow out his order, but Tenten didn't have any plans on letting me go. A female AMBU member walked over to us and kneeled down to her and held out a hand.

"Come on honey, I'll take you some where safe." Tenten looked at her with a small glare then hid her face in my chest.

"No!" She gripped on my shirt even more fearing that she'd be taken from me.

"You have to go now, Tenten." The female AMBU said. Tenten just turned around slightly to show half her face with a glare printed on it.

"I said no! I don't have to listen to you! And you don't have the right to boss me around! My parents are the ones who gave you your weapons and made this country strong! You should show respect to those of greater importance!" She mumbled. She turned her head away from her and back to me. I looked at the AMBU and whispered something to her, she nodded and walked back to The Fifth and told him what I've told the AMBU. He looked at me and nodded. I stood up without Tenten on me, she stayed standing while holding onto some of my shirt. I started walking away and as I thought she followed. I headed down stairs out the back way of the Hokage's building.

"Where are we going?" Tenten asked me. I looked down at her as I pushed the double doors to reveal the cold night. The moon was full and glowing brightly over Konoha. Tenten tugged on the hem of my shirt, I looked down at her big brown eyes.

"Yes?" I looked away from her and focused on our destination.

"Who were those people?" She gave me a look that told me that I had all the answers.

"That was The Fifth Hokage and his personal body guards, they are AMBU, I don't know who they were." I answered. She nodded and continued on. After that it was complete silence, I didn't want to say anything and judging by her face she wanted to ask me questions but went against her thoughts. Soon we came up to the Old Orphanage, it looked in good shape. Tenten looked at the place with a questioning gaze.

"So you live here, mister Uchiha?" She asked without looking at me, I'm surprised she remembered my last name. She walked up to the oak doors and rubbed her hands on it.

"No," I stated clearly. She turned to look at me with a confused look. I wonder if she figured out that this is her home now, until she gets adopted.

"So then were are we then Mister Uchiha?" She put her hands on her hips and her face was filled with confusion and the want for answers. I started for the door and knocked on it. Within seconds an older women poked her head through the door with a small smile.

"Why, hello there, and how may I help you two?" She asked walking toward us.

"Tenten is here for you, she lost her home." That's all that I needed to say. The older women's eyes grew in understanding.

"Well! My dear, come in!" She reached out to Tenten but she moved back and hid behind me. She glared at the women.

"What's wrong my little one?" Tenten gripped my pants at the words 'my little one.'

"I'm not your little one! Don't ever call me something like that again!" She yelled at her.

"Well, she seems attached to someone already." The women smiled at me. "Please come in and give me a background for, Tenten was it?" She offered and opened the door wider for us to enter.

"I'm sorry but I can't, my little brother is expecting me. It's best if I don't keep him waiting." I replied. I started to turn and walk away from the scene, but little hands stopped me. I sighed knowing who it was and turned around, but the sight caught me off guard. She was on the verge of breaking down and crying, her lips were down in a frown shaking slightly, her eyes showed how soft and venerable she really was and the grip on my leg was a gentile but firm grip. I squatted down in front of her and rested my hands on her head.

"I can't stay with you, I have my own family that I need to watch and take care of. This women will help you find a new home, a new family that will take care of you. I promise that I'll visit every once and a while." I gave her my word. Normally I wouldn't do something like this, but she seemed satisfied with what I told her. She looked a little happier, her face had a small smile on and her chocolate brown eyes soften, her grip on my shirt loosened. She nodded lightly and wiped away any tray tears.

"Thank you Mister Uchiha." She said in her light voice.

"It's Itachi Uchiha, not Mister Uchiha." I told her, it made me feel older; I didn't like that.

"OK, Itachi-sama" Her smile grew bigger as did her eyes. I nodded and stood up heading off. I turned my head to look at her as I walked away.

"I'll see you later, Tenten." Her mouth went agape and her hand shot out to reach me. I quickly left the area appearing in front of the Uchiha Manor. I headed for the larger house more in the center of the area. I pressed my hand to my forehead and stuck the other in my pocket. I kept walking thinking about today's happenings. I wonder how this will affect the country. I saw my home not to far away, I noticed that a few lights were still on, including Sasuke's room. I sighed. I walked up to the front door and slipped off my shoes. Before I could set my hands on the door, it slid open to reveal an excited Sasuke.

"Itachi! You're back!" I smiled slightly and flicked his forehead.

"Ow, what was that for?" He rubbed his forehead.

"That's for doubting that I wouldn't come back." I walked passed him and into our huge living room. I sat down on one of the dark blue couches. Across from me was another identical from the one I'm on, next to the couch I was on there was a small glass table. In between the two couches, there was another bigger silver glass table in the shape of an oval. Along the walls there were a few paintings between the windows, my mother bought them because she thought blue walls looked too, boring. Sasuke walked over and sat across me on the other couch.

"You know mom was worried about you." He said while crossing his legs over another style and placing his elbows on his knees with one hand cupping his cheek.

"Yea I know, she always worries when I go on A-ranked missions." I sighed and rubbed my head again. Sasuke looked in the direction of the hall.

"Three, two, one." We said in together.

"Itachi! You're okay!" I was tackled to the seat of the couch by my mother's hug. This always happens when I go on A-ranked missions, every single time. It all happens in five simple steps, first the 'are you okay' step.

"Are you okay, Itachi? You didn't get hurt at all did you? You don't have any marks on you that's a good sign right? Do you have any internal wounds?" She put her hands on my cheeks while looking at me. I saw Sasuke snickering with one hand covering his mouth. Mom's hair flowed down past her hips and rested next to her feet. I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine." The next step is the 'I don't believe you' step.

"Itachi are you telling the truth, because the last time you came back you had a small cut." She blinked at me.

"That was from the door remember? I had that before I went on the mission." I raised a brow at her. Now it's the calm step where, everyone gets really quiet. I looked at Sasuke. He was looking at the hem of his shirt, he was pulling at a small loose string. Mom was twisting her hair looking down. Me? I was just sitting there. Now it's time for the next step 'tell me what happened on the mission.' Most of the time Sasuke would beat mom to asking that question.

"So tell us about your mission Itachi." I looked over at mom, she sat just like Sasuke with an interested face that could possibly rival Sasuke's excitement. I sighed.

"I was in the village in the east were Konoha gets it's weapons. The village was set in flames, my job was to look for any survivors-" I was cut off by Sasuke.

"Did you find any?" His small black eyes opened wider when I nodded.

"I went into, what I believe, was the main building. I went up a few floors and found this little girl she was crying because her parents were dead. From how they were on top of each other I'd say they were murdered. I took the girl and kept her in a safe spot. She asked me to get her parents and so I did. I quickly went back into the building and got them before the building completely collapsed. I broke one of the building main supporters in order for me to get out without getting burned. The supporter crashed into the wall and made a large hole for me to escape out of. When I noticed that that was the last supporter holding the building up it started falling. I had to use my sharingan to channel chakra to my feet and keep my balance while running along other buildings. I had the girl's parents on one arm and the girl in my other. We nearly made it out of the way of the falling building. After we took a break, but someone was near by and threw an exploding kunai at her parents. I took her to the Hokage, I can't tell you the rest after that, but she ended up in an orphanage. She was very attached to me so I told her that I'd visit her every once and a while." Mom and Sasuke just stared at me.

"Wow! That was the best story ever!" Sasuke yelled.

"I agree, all your other ones were about killing people or watching people, but this one is a lot better!" Mom said.

"Hey, Itachi, can I go with you when you see the girl?" Sasuke asked me.

"Does this girl have a name?" Mom asked me.

"Yes, her name is Tenten, she doesn't know her last name so I'm not sure. Maybe Sasuke, if you don't have anything to do." He smiled

"Yes!"

"Where's dad?" I looked at mom, she lowered her head.

"He was called to an important meeting concerning your mission." I nodded. I looked out one of the far windows to see that it started to rain. I sighed and stood up.

"Come on Sasuke, lets go to bed." I said and headed for the stairs.

"Yes Itachi!" He quickly got up and followed behind me. I heard the lightening crack and something was shaking against my leg. I looked down to see Sasuke gripping onto me. I smiled at him and put my hand on top of his head, rubbing it softly. He looked up at me with eyes filled with fear. I chuckled at him and picked him up, clinging to me. He dug his face into my neck wrapping both arms around my neck and his legs around my waist. I leaned my head against his, I put one hand on the back of his head and the other on his back to hold him up.

"Are you afraid, Sasuke?" Another crack of lightning struck and Sasuke gripped me tighter. He nodded slowly not changing his current position. I felt mom watching us from behind. I just moved up stairs heading for our rooms. I walked slowly up the stairs careful not to trip. I walked straight and turned the corner to Sasuke's room. His room was the one further down for protection reasons. Since he can't defend himself as well as I could or dad then he gets put in the furtherest room so in case something happened Sasuke's life wasn't in danger. I stopped in front of a dark brown wooded door. I opened the door the hear it's light squeak. I looked around to see that Sasuke cleaned his room; on my right was book shelf with a pile of different sized blue and black pillows and a tall reading lamp. On my left was Sasuke's wooden desk, his chair and another small desk lamp resting on it. Sasuke's bed was in the far left of the room. His window dimly lit the room on the left wall by his bed. He had a poster up on his front wall so when you walk in you'll see the Konoha Police Force poster. He looked up to me and dad a lot. I walked over and sat down on Sasuke's bed. From the corner of my eye I saw him peak his head up looking around for a brief moment. I heard him groan and dig head into my neck again. I chuckled at this, he new what it meant.

"Come on Sasuke." He shook his head.

"I don't wanna go to bed!" He groaned again.

"Sasuke." He looked up at me slightly and went back into nuzzling into my neck. I pried him off me gently sliding him down to sit on my lap. He looked up at me with a slight pout on his little face and eyes pleading to stay up. I smiled at him. He was the only person I'd show my real smiles to. I don't know how, but he always brings happiness to me. I love to see him happy, laughing, and just smiling. I wrapped my arms around his back in a protective hug. I swear anyone who dares to make him frown would pay dearly.

"Itachi, can I at least sleep with you?" He asked with the slightest fear, but I caught it. I leaned back with Sasuke still in my arms. We laid on his bed my face a few inches away from his, my hand gently rubbed the back of his head while my other just rested next to me.

"Itachi, you're gonna stay here still I fall asleep?" I nodded. I saw a flash of light from out side. I waited a few seconds and the loud boom of thunder came after it. I saw Sasuke jump from the sound and slowly curled him self up closer to me. I chuckled softly and pulled him closer. He started to bite his lip and squeeze his eyes tightly closed. I saw a small tears roll down his eye and his body started to shake. I glared out at the window and returned my softer gaze to Sasuke's small frame.

"Itachi! Make it go away!" He whimpered. I wiped a tear away from his face. I closed my eyes and activated my sharingan. I slowly opened my eyes and kissed his forehead.

"Rest Sasuke, let all your worries fade away. Give into me and sleep." I whisper on his forehead. He slowly slipped into a deep sleep, his body relaxed from its previously tense, he his breathing became calm and less muffled. I slowly rose from his bed and tucked him in. I leaned over him and rested my head on top of his sleeping one. I smiled and nuzzled his cheek before moving for the door like none of this ever happened. Closed the door behind me and stood in front.

"We need to talk about your mission, Itachi." I stood there and looked down to the floor.

"What about my mission" My tone changing into one of business than the soft one that I gave Sasuke.

"It's concerning the girl you rescued. Do you know who she is?" I remained silent.

"She was the daughter of the head of weapons industries. She was the daughter of the family that gave every nation weapons and the birth place of the art of weapon fighting. She is extremely important and the key to every other nation, including Konoha's survival."

"Why is she so important and how does this concern me?"

"She knows where all the secrets of the hidden skills of weapons, forbidden jutsus and other dangerous knowledge. That Orphanage you took her to burned to the ground with a warning. Who ever started this mess clearly has something against them or the Great Nations."

"Were there any survivors?"

"We are still looking, but so far none have been found." I made a low click with my tongue. I looked out the hall window and stared at the lightly raining sky. That girl, her small innocent face flashed in my mind. That one smile she gave me before, her big brown eyes, long brown hair, her small hands. My fist clenched. My hate was rising by the second. The mere thought of her lying dead somewhere by another hand was making me lust for their blood. Someone as small, innocent, fragile, and weak, she was so young and was killed by another's whim. I was beyond angry, my fire within me burned to a point were I couldn't control my self. I walked past him and headed for my room to relax my climbing thirst for blood.

"Itachi" I stopped but didn't look back at him. I stood there wondering what he wanted from me before I lost my place and snapped at him. He didn't respond after that, we just stood there silently.

"Hn." I walked away into my room without another word. I will have to watch Sasuke for now on more closely. Something was happening and not just to the regular people but to all the people with some sort of high status. Those people are planing something, but it needs to end now or something big is going to happen to the Great Nations. Something is coming, but the question isn't what but when?

* * *

So how was that? I hoped you enjoyed it! This is my second story and I'm really excited to get it out now! I hope I get lots of reviews and I don't mind flames! Please give me feed back and I'm sorry for any mistakes you find! I read this over a lot so I try and find most of them! I'll update A.Q.A.I.P.C ((As Quickly As I Possibly Can)).

Cat / Aikkio


	2. Element of Fate

The element of fate

Chapter 2

~Sasuke~

I was sleeping soundly until another crack of lightning woke me from my peaceful sleep. I was having a good dream too. I slowly rose up from my pillow using my hand to rub my eyes. I stretched and yawned. I blinked a couple of times so that my vision could return to normal rather than a slightly blurry sleep like state. I noticed that I still had my clothes on from yesterday, but that didn't matter to me. I also noticed that Itachi wasn't next to me, he must've gone to his own bed. I sighed and leaned against the head bored of my bed, crossing my arms behind my head and crossing my legs over the other. I thought about Itachi's mission and how he could do all those things. I haven't even learned how to use my Sharingan yet, let alone any jutsus that could do any real damage! I heard a taping like sound from outside my window and froze. It sounded like something was being stabbed into the wood of the outside wall. I quickly reached under my bed and grabbed a kunai hidden by Itachi for me when I needed it. I jumped out my bed and stood in front of the window with a firm grip on the kunai. Then I saw a small hand moving around on the edge of the window sill. I saw another hand reach up with a kunai in it and stab into the wood right in front of the window. I bit my lip, I was scared but I was prepared to defend my self against anything. Then I saw a small head poke up. It was a girl. She was soaked, her hair was stuck to her face, she had a small cut on her cheek and she looked extremely tired. I gasped at her, I wasn't sure if I should help her or call for help. My head was screaming push her off, but my heart told me to help her. I looked down at my feet then back up at the girl before me. She was now leaning on the window with begging eyes. Her forehead rested on the window along with her two other hands. I don't know what came over me, but I dropped the kunai and ran to the window, I opened it quickly and she fell on top of me. She looked up at me with her large brown eyes. I looked down at her while I wrapped her up in my arms. She gave me a cute smile. I blushed and looked down. She giggled, I thought it was cute.

"Thank you," She whispered to me. I gasped quietly, hoping she didn't hear that. I stood up the best I could trying to carry her to my bed. I sat her down.

"You're hurt," I said looking at the cut on her cheek. She smiled and nodded slightly.

"Yes, I am." I smiled at her and she looked away with a hint of pink of her cheeks. I turned away also, I bet I was blushing too.

"I-I'll get you something to heal your wound." I quickly got up and ran out side my room into the bathroom two doors down. I opened the mirror and pulled out the first aid kit. I stuck my head out and looked around to make sure that I didn't wake anyone up. I slowly walked out and back into my room. I saw her staring at me as I walked in. She blushed and looked down. I walked over and kneeled down in front of her. I opened the kit and took out some cotton balls, alcohol, and a bandaid. First I dipped the cotton ball in the alcohol and rubbed it on her cheek. She winced.

"I'm sorry." She blinked at me and gave me a small smile.

"It's okay." She gave me the cutest smile I've ever seen, I felt my face turn red. Her eyes were a beautiful color of chocolate brown, her cheeks were slightly puffy giving her a cute face, and her smile was adorable. It made my heart pound. She blushed and looked down at her hands. I blinked and shook my head, I was staring at her.

"I'm sorry, please, let me finish." I said while putting a small brown bandaid on her cheek.

"Thank you." She smiled again with her face lightly painted with pink. I blushed also, but smiled back nonetheless. We sat like this for what seemed like forever. Then she leaned forward. With every centimeter of space she got closer my face turned a darker shade of red. She closed her eyes and was now less than an inch away from my face. I clamped my teeth together and my eyes widen. I squeezed my eyes closed tightly waiting for her lips to reach my flustered skin. Then I felt her on my cheek. I gasped and blushed even deeper. She moved back and looked at me with a blush that could match mine. She looked like she was about to yawn but her eyes closed.

"Achoo!" She sneezed. I forgot that she was wet. Her hair stuck to her face and her clothes stuck to her like a second skin.

"I'll get you some clothes." I'm not sure what to get her but she looked about my size. I walked over to my dresser and dug through it to find a shirt or something she could wear instead of her wet ones. I finally found a black T-shirt and a pair of my white shorts. I walked over to her and handed it to her. She accepted the clothes and stared at me. I tilted my head with a confused look on my face.

"Can you turn around please?" She asked with a blush on her face. I nodded quickly and turned around.

"Sorry!" I shut my eyes and waited. After a few minutes I peaked an eye open, not in her direction, but just to open it.

"Umm, I think that it's a little too big."

"Is it okay if I turn around now?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Yes," I turned around to see her standing without the shorts on, but only my shirt. It went down an inch above her knees, almost the same length as her dress. The arms were a bit baggy on her slender ones but it seemed to fit fine without the shorts. I walked back over to my dresser and took a towel out from one of the draws and handed it to her.

"For your hair." She accepted it and handed me my shorts in return. I was a bit taller than her by may be a few inches. So I looked down at her. She smiled and started rubbing her head with the towel. I placed my shorts back in my dresser and took a rubber band I had. I didn't know if she'd use it but it was worth a shot.

"Would you like to use this for your hair?" I asked showing her the small rubber band in my hand. She nodded and took it from my hand. Hers were so small compared to mine. She put her hair up into a bun. I smiled at her. I took her hand once she was done and walked her over to my bed.

"Y-You can sleep in my bed." She gave me a surprised look. Then her face turned into a small frown.

"What's the matter?" I asked filled with concern. Did I say something wrong?

"Will you lay with me?" That question caught me off guard. I nodded anyway. She hopped in and rolled over so that I'd have plenty of room. She wrapped her arms around my waist like Itachi would do when I was scared. She nuzzled into my chest and closed her eyes mumbling one last time a,

"Thank you." I smiled and sat my chin on top of her slightly damp hair. I wrapped my arms around her back and closed my eyes to sleep.

I woke up the next morning earlier than normal. The sky was a light orange color and a pink hue. I felt something hugging my hips and looked down. She was beautiful. She looked so at peace, so fragile, so soft. She was like a little angel. I smiled and snuggled into her hair. After a few seconds my eyes snapped open and looked over at the clock. Mom would be waking me up in the next few hours! I need to get her out of here! If they saw me with her they'd kick her out! I couldn't have that! I bit my lip and thought about it for a minute. As much as this pained me to do this, I had to wake her up.

"Hey, wake up! Come on!" I whispered shaking her softly. She blinked a few times, yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Huh? What?" She was so cute, but I couldn't think about that right now! I have to get her out of here! I jumped out of bed and ran to my dresser looking for a belt of some sort. I found one of my really thin ones and ran back over to the girl. I softly pulled her to her feet and started wrapping my belt around her tiny waist. I took out her messy bun and ran over to my desk were my little brush sat. I picked it up and ran back over to her softly brushing her hair and letting it stay out; I liked it out than in a bun. She blinked at me and yawned again. I turned her around to face the window while I ran over to my dresser to change my clothes. She didn't move. I pulled out my dark blue high collared shirt, white shorts and quickly changed into them. I ran back over, took the brush and brushed my hair quickly and just dropped the brush. I grabbed her shoes and picked the girl up bridal style, opened the window and jumped out. She gasped and grabbed on me tightly. I looked both ways making sure that no one was around to see. I ran off to the main gate of the Uchiha Clan. As I was running I needed an excuse to leave. The guards never let anyone my age out with either another adult or a good reason, so I came up with one. When we came up to the main gate the guards stood parallel to each another and the gate.

"Sasuke-sama! What are you doing up so early?" One of them said. I put on my saddest face. I blinked a couple of times to make tears appear in my eyes and I shook my body.

"I-I didn't mean it to happen! I swear! It's just that, she was, and, I didn't, but, I" I stumbled on my words. Almost everyone in the whole clan saw me as one of the cutest boys here, the most sensitive, caring, and all that other stuff. Everyone was just as nice as I was to them, but they also had no choice. I'm going to be the next heir to the Uchiha Clan. Itachi didn't accept the offer, but implied another. He'd rather me be the next heir while he followed and protected me or something like that. The guard's eyes became a little wider with a worried face.

"Sasuke-sama, please calm down and tell me what happened, start from the beginning." I nodded wiping away my fake tears.

"I was practicing a kunai dance that Itachi was teaching me but I got angry and picked up a rock and threw it and it hit a tree. Then she walked out wondering what all the noise was and we started talking for a little while. After that she said that we should spare and we did but I was being too rough and hit her too hard and she fell so I don't know whats wrong! She isn't waking up either! I'm not sure what to do and the hospital on the southern side of the Uchiha Manor is closed and isn't opening for another hour! I don't know why, but when I tried the doors it didn't open! So can you guys open the gate so I can take her to Konoha's Hospital?" I put on a huge frown hoping that they'd accept. They both looked at each other questioning what they should do.

"Alright Sasuke-sama, we'll open the gate for you but one of us is going with you to make sure you get to the hospital safely." I nodded and waited. They started talking between them selves. I waited for them, slowly getting upset for how long they were taking. One of them walked over to me while the other went to open the gate.

"I'll take you Sasuke-sama." He kneeled down to my level, lowering his head in a bow. "Please allow me to carry her, Sasuke-sama." I shook my head.

"I'll carry her." I gave him a stern look, he stood up and crossed his right arm across his chest to rest his hand on his heart and bow his head.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama." We walked to the now cracked open gate. Walking through the gate we walked silently down the path to Konoha's Hospital. I kept my eyes on our path ahead wanting to just run away from this guard and be alone. I noticed him glance down at me, I looked up at him with a questioning gaze.

"Yes?" I asked slowing my pace. He stiffened up and lowered his head.

"I know it's not my place to say or question, but who is she? I haven't seen her before and I don't remember any records of her, Sasuke-sama." I rose a brow at this. Everyone in the Uchiha Clan had a record that the head of the police department has, from birth you have data and codes about each member, I haven't learned about yet.

"She's a family friend, my mom knows her." I said quietly. He nodded with a small smile.

"So Mikoto-sama knows her, I'll notify her that-" I cut him off.

"No need to, she already knows, I told her I'd be going to Konoha Hospital to help a friend, she said that was fine." I lied quickly. He nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama." The hospital was now in sight, I stopped turned to look up at the guard who helped me.

"Thank you for helping me, I'll be sure to tell my father about helping me." He bowed and disappeared. I ran around the building after making sure he was completely gone. I walked into a group of trees and sat down on the ground to avoid from being seen. I looked down into her wide open eyes.

"I thought you were sleeping?" I gave her a questioning stare. She giggled and smiled.

"Nah, I wasn't sleeping, I just kept my eyes closed while listening to how you got me through the gate and you did a good job!" She laughed.

"Thanks." She crawled out of my hold, I frowned as she did. I handed her shoes and she slipped them on.

"You think quick" She stood up with her hands on her hips looking at how she was dressed. "You made a shirt look like a dress, cool." I stood up next to her; it seemed like I was almost a head taller than her.

"So what are we gonna do?" I blinked at her and shrugged.

"What do you wanna do?" She poked her lip out slightly while putting a finger under her lip as her eyes looked up to the sky.

"I know this ice cream shop, maybe we can go get some?" I rubbed the back of my head looking anywhere except her. I had a small blush on my face.

"Sure I'd love that!" She said and grabbed my hand, I blushed deeper and swallowed a lump in my throat. I softly held her hand and lead her to the shop. The day was beautiful, the sun was shining brightly with a few clouds in the sky, birds chirped happily, the sound of other people tending to their work and other kids running around playing. I stood close to her, our shoulders inches away from another, I've never felt so relaxed; this was a moment I'd remember.

"So what's your name?" She asked me, I looked over to her; come to think of it, I didn't know her name either.

"My name is Sasuke. What's-"I was cut off by someone else's voice.

"It's Sasuke-kun! Ino! Look over there!" I knew that voice anywhere, Sakura.

"I see him!" Can't forget Ino, her voice is so strong that it could ring in your head for hours, maybe even days. I turned around with the girl to look at the other two heading our way. I smiled and waved. They both stopped and blushed lightly. It wasn't a secret that they both had a crush on me. They always were competing to get my attention or get me going some place with them, it was kinda creepy.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!"They said together. Then they both notice the girl behind me hiding shyly but our hands never broke apart. "Who's she?" They said together also with a slight pout on their faces.

"I-I'm a friend of Sasuke's," She blushed lightly and looked down fidgeting. They both made a face that showed that they didn't believe her.

"Then why are you holding his hand like that?" Sakura asked. She turned redder by the second, I stepped in to help her out.

"She just saw something that scared her and asked if she could hold my hand. She gets scared easily. " She just blushed more and nodded slightly.

"I've never seen her before." Ino said and stared at her.

"She just got here, she's a family friend, her mother came to visit mine. The last time they came out here we were to young to remember, well at least thats what mom told me." I shrugged, I saw her bite her lip and look down. I took that as our que to leave.

"Well, it was nice seeing you guys again, but I told mom that I'd be back in few, so see you guys at school!" I waved and ran almost dragging the girl with me. Once we were a good distance away from Sakura and Ino I stopped and looked at the girl. I noticed small tears appearing in her eyes. I immediately became worried.

"Hey! W-What's wrong? Are you okay?" She put her head on my chest and started crying gripping both her hands on the sides of my shirt. I slowly wrapped my arms around her small back and the other rested in her hair. She kept crying without words. The sun was still high up in the sky, the middle of the day. I don't think it's noon yet but I'd say it's getting close to it. Time seems to be moving a little faster than I'd like it to, I want to spend the entire day with her. I lifted her chin up and gave her a weak smile.

"Come on, I said that I'd get you some ice cream didn't I?" She blinked and nodded slowly.

"Well, come on, it doesn't close for a while and I wanna get you some." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as hers found their way around my waist. Her head was lowered so not many could see her hurt face. Our trip to the little shop was quiet, when we got there the last person in line had left and the ice cream bar was opened for us to order. The older man looked over at me and gave a wrinkled smile. He had on a red headband with an ice cream symbol on the front. He had his normal baggy white shirt on with his black skin tight long sleeved shirt under it. His pants looked like the old samurai style baggy pants, that were a light green, with white socks and brown flip flops. I never understood his style, but I guess it was an old person thing.

"Ah, Sasuke-sama! My favorite customer! Would you like the usual?" Asked getting ready to make me some.

"Good evening Tai-san, I don't want anything this time." I slowly shook my head after my response. He stopped what he was doing and looked closer.

"Well, now, who's your little friend there Sasuke-sama?" He walked over to the edge of the counter and lifted a small tab raising a part of it so he could walk out of it. He came closer to us and kneeled down to get a better look. The girl looked at him with fresh tears still flowing out of her eyes. She quickly turned around and buried her face into my chest.

"Aw, what's wrong? Hmm?" She didn't move or do anything. "Would you like some ice cream?" He asked her. She glanced back at him and nodded slowly. He jumped up quickly, scaring her.

"Well then! Come on and sit down! I'll get what ever you'd like and it's on the house!" I walked over to the little bar and sat down on my own seat. She just stood there not really wanting to move, but slowly she made her way to the seat on my left. "So what's your favorite type of ice cream?"

"Umm, chocolate." She blinked and wiped her tears with a napkin she found in the small box containing napkins. She gave a soft smile and her warm chocolate brown eyes sparkled with the remaining wetness. Tai looked at her while a small blush on his face, a wide smile, and tears pouring out of his face like waterfalls.

"Aw, you are the cutest little thing I've ever seen since my grandkids were still kids! Those big adorable soft brown eyes, slightly puffy cheeks with a hint of pink, and that smile that could brighten anyone's day! Sasuke-sama you found a keeper! Hahaha! At such a young age too, so cute and I bet very polite and well mannered!" He kept going on about how she was just by one simple action. She was truly cute and she had that affect on anyone she came across. Well, maybe not Ino or Sakura, but everyone else. I wonder if my family would ever accept her if I took her home. I sighed and crossed my arms together on the counter. I looked over at the girl and watched as she laughed and thanked Tai for complements. I couldn't hear what they were saying, even though their mouthes were moving, I heard nothing. I just saw her laughing, and smiling, thanking Tai, then she looked over at me and blushed lightly. She said something but I couldn't hear anything. I just saw her lips moving. She poked my cheek and I instantly snapped out of it, my sense of hearing returned.

"Sasuke-san? You okay?" I shook my head quickly trying to rid the red stain on my face before responding.

"Y-Yes I-I'm fine. I-I just zoned out for a minute." She blinked and nodded.

"We wanted to know if you changed your mind on having ice cream." I thought for a second. My stomach answered for me in a low but deep growl. I blushed and set my hand on top of my stomach trying to silence it. I heard giggles from both Tai and the girl.

"Did you two eat anything at all today?" We both shook our head looking a bit embarrassed.

"I'll just whip up some ramen for you and you can have some ice cream after. I don't want your folks nagging me about giving you ice cream before a proper meal." He walked through the kitchen doors to prepare our food. The bar was oddly made, it was not too far away from the hospital and park. The bar was open so anyone could just walk up order and leave, but there was a back to it so he can cook food too. He only makes small things like sandwiches and ramen, but everyone loves it. People would come by here pick there choice of food and head off where ever they'd go. It was very convenient.

"If it's okay, why were you crying?" She looked at me sadly.

"It's when you talked about my parents."

"Oh, umm, what about them?" She looked hurt.

"They're dead." I felt guilt slap me in the face. I didn't know about that, if I did I would've never said a word about that topic. Now I just felt horrible.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to bring something like that up." She gave me a weak smile.

"It's okay, you didn't know and you were covering things up for me. You're good at think on your toes." She smiled at me changing the topic.

"Yea, my old brother teaches me things like that." I blushed lightly when she giggled.

"You look like someone I know." I tilted my head.

"Who?" I asked.

"Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. You look a lot like him." How did she know Itachi?

"How did you know him?"

"Oh, he saved me from a burning building. He almost saved my parents, but he saved me in stead of them." She looked down sadly. "I'm happy that he did that for me."

"Yea, me too." We laughed together.

"How do you know Itachi?" She asked me. I bit my lip, wondering if I should tell her. She knew enough about me so I didn't really see any thing wrong with it.

"Itachi is my-" I was cut off by Tai.

"FOOD IS HERE!" He burst through he door and plopped one large bowl of ramen in front of me and two chop sticks. I raised a brow why there is two chopsticks and one bowl?

"Where's her food?" I asked him gave a confused look. He just laughed quietly and his face was tinted pink.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-sama, but I couldn't find any bowls left so I thought that you wouldn't mind if you two could share this large one." He covered his laugh. I didn't understand what was so amusing, I find this embarrassing. I looked over at her and smiled. I handed her chopsticks which she accepted. We snapped ours at the same time and was ready to eat, but neither of us made a move to eat first.

"You can have the first bite." I said with a small blush on my face. She blushed too.

"No, you can go first." I blushed deeper and looked down.

"No mom always told me 'ladies first,' so you go first." She nodded and reached in and pulled some out and took a bite. After a few minutes I dug in too. We didn't mind each other eating out the same bowl anymore. We ate slowly, stealing glances at each other every once and a while. Tai turned on the lights since the sun was starting to set, much to my displeasure.

"Sorry, but I can't give you two ice cream at this hour, your parents would kill me." He pretended to strangle him self to prove his point. We both laughed at his action.

"I'll take your bowl, but you should really head off, it's almost six and I was supposed to close the shop an hour ago but I thought your friend here could us something to eat. Hurry up now, I'll see you two later!" We both got up and thanked him for the meal. We held hands like we did before heading back the Uchiha Residence.

"Do you think that they'll let me in?" I shrugged, I didn't really know if they would.

"I'll see if I can sneak you in around the back. Come on quick! The guards there have a quick ten minute break at six. If we hurry we can sneak in!" I gripped her hand a little tighter and ran. She ran behind me barely keeping up. We reached the southern gate and no one was there. I pushed it open slightly and squeezed through; the girl doing the same. My house wasn't that far away from the southern part of the Uchiha Residence. We ran behind some houses, through a couple of yards and soon we were standing in front of my house.

"Lets go to the back door." She nodded and walked close behind me. I noticed that the basement room's light was on. Maybe everyone was down there. I grabbed the door handle and slowly opened it sticking my head in to make sure no one was around. I quickly ran inside and up the stairs. I stopped at the top and looked at the doors.

"Move quietly." We tip toed to my room, the last door. I quickly opened the door and closed it. I took a deep breath and relaxed a bit. If I had to do this every night for her then I'm wiling to do it. She walked over and sat down on my bed and took her shoes off letting her feet hang from the edges. Her head was lowered and looking at her feet so her hair fell over her shoulders like a chocolate water fall. She was so cute. I kicked off my shoes, and walked over to sit next to her.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked. She looked up and nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I'm fine Sasuke." I moved to the back of my head bored and lean against it on the far side. I crossed my hands behind my head and my legs crossed over each other. I felt someone lean on my chest and something slip around my waist. I looked down to see the girl, she had her eyes closed and was hugging me softly. I blushed not knowing how to respond at first but then I just pulled her closer. I felt her face nuzzle my neck as her arms moved from my waist up to my lower chest. Mine stayed around her waist, while I leaned forward and smelled her hair. It smelled like chocolate, I love chocolate. It felt like we stayed that way forever. My door opened slowly letting light from outside in. My eyes opened wide as my grip on the girl tightly like she was going to disappear from me forever; I won't let her either. Itachi walked in with blank face on until he saw me and her. He closed the door behind him quickly and just stood their looking at us. She opened her eyes to look at me for a moment and then closed them.

"Sasuke-" I cut him off.

"No. She isn't going anywhere." That's all I wanted to say, even if what he was going to say was completely different, I chose to say that. Itachi just stared at me not caring about what I said. Then he looked at the girl. I held her tighter and her respond was the same as mine. Itachi noticed this and narrowed his eyes.

"Tenten, come here please." I gasped, this is Tenten, the one Itachi was talking about. Now I under stood, her parents, the burning building Itachi saved her from, I understood now, but it didn't matter I still didn't want her leaving. I had this connection with her that I didn't want to break, it's a new feeling to me but I don't want it to disappear. I watched as she slowly looked up as her eyes widened slightly.

"Itachi?" She sat up and slowly moved over to him. She sat there staring at him for a moment before jumping up and hugging his legs. I sat there watching her. Itachi smiled slightly and put a hand on top of her head. She looked up and smiled at him. Itachi looked at me and raised a hand motioning me to come here. I slowly got up and walked over to him. I felt that I was close enough to him. Itachi kneeled down and flicked my forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" I said rubbing my forehead. Tenten just giggled.

"That's for running all over Konoha with Tenten and this-" he flicked me again "was for coming in past your curfew." I groaned and pouted. He wrapped an arm around my neck and pulled me closer.

"I should flick you one more time." I slowly attempted to move out of his hold before that happened again.

"Wait, what for?" I asked, why am I getting flicked for a third time?

"For making me run all over town looking for you two all day." Didn't he already flick me for that?

"You were looking for me?" Tenten asked. Itachi nodded.

"I haven't told Sasuke yet because he was out, but you are staying with us for reasons I can't tell you." I looked at Tenten and she looked at me, then we both looked at him and at the same time we replied.

"Why not?" I tilted my head. Itachi sighed.

"Because I-"

"Bet it's about his mission!" I said to Tenten. She shook her head.

"Nah I just think he is being stubborn." I nodded.

"Yup I agree." We both smiled at Itachi and bopped him on the head at the same time.

"Tell us!" We said together. Itachi sweat dropped and sighed again.

"Tenten is the new and only heir to her clan," He said quietly to us.

"What's the name of my clan?" She asked excitedly. Itachi shrugged and Tenten plopped down to sit on the floor pouting with a hand cupping her puffed up cheek.

"I'll never know my last name" She groaned.

"Your little village had different clans there. Like the Kendo Clan, they mastered in swords. Your clan mastered everything so I don't really know." She jumped up and started cheering.

"That's so cool! That means that I'm one of the best weapon users here! I bet I could hit any target!" She started going on and on about how she was going to be a great ninja, she was going to carry on in her parent's foot steps. I just smiled at her. She started dancing around the room jumping on my bed and rolling over and getting up to say something else and then she'd just fall back and start laugh again. I've never seen a girl so cute, sure the girls at school were okay, but not like her. She had her own little figure, her eyes were big and round like deep brown chocolate. Her hair was long and slightly curly with very dark highlights that made her hair have a more softer tint of brown. Meeting her last night, I didn't know how to react, but she looked so fragile I had to do something. Something inside me told me that I should help her and I'm very glad I did. The feeling I get whenever I'm around her is unexplainable, but I like it. I felt something down in my pants move. It felt weird. I looked down to see an indent on my pants where my penis was. I pulled on Itachi's sleeve to get his attention. He looked over at me with a questioning glance.

"Itachi what's wrong with me? Look." I pointed to were my penis was 'standing up' or something. Itachi's eyes widen and his mouth turned into a smirk. He turned me around so that I wasn't facing Tenten. He started chuckling while looking at Tenten. I was lost.

"What's wrong with me Itachi?" He looked back at me.

"It's a sign of you growing up, you're getting hormones." He chuckled. What are hormones?

"What's that?"

"You'll find out when you get older," He ruffled my head. "For now, you aren't allowed near Tenten." He chuckled again and stood up, I just sat there blushing. I have no idea what is wrong with me, Itachi isn't being helpful, and Tenten is happy. I don't know why she climbed in my window instead of Itachi's window. Maybe it was fate that brought us together. Maybe there was a reason why she chose my window. Maybe, just maybe there was a reason why her clan was killed. I don't know, but I'm happy how life turned out for us. Tenten, she's going to stay with live with us, Itachi is happy with us both judging by how he smiled at us both, and me, well, fate would just play it's role and hopefully everything will turn out like this moment; perfect.

* * *

I hope that this chapter was good, I normally don't like putting A/N's but I will whenever I think I have a comment to share. Please review! Flames are allowed! All criticism is fine with me! I'm willing to take a blow to make amends! Thank you for reading The Element of Fate Chapter 2…

Signed - Cat / Aikkio


	3. Element of Trust

The Element of Trust

Chapter 3

~Tenten~

I laid on my bed in my new room. Right now it wasn't much, all it has is a wooden bed, a light brown dresser and a wooden desk with a small chair. My walls are a cream color and I have a brown wood floor. I was just staring at the wall wondering what I'd do. Sasuke was at school, Itachi was at school too, but I don't think it's the same type of school. Sasuke was in the Academy while Itachi was on a team with two other people and a sensei. I was too young to go to school, well that's what Sasuke's mom, also my new mom, told me. She said that next year when I turn six I could go to the Academy like Sasuke! I couldn't wait for that day to come! I was given some female cloths to wear than Sasuke's shirts, but I had to admit that his shirts were comfortable. I slowly got up and rubbed my eyes. I had to go see Sasuke's mom, she said that I had to learn the rules for women in a house hold. That sounded boring and it sounded like it had rules in it, joy, rules. I walked over to my door opening it and heading down stairs into the kitchen where I saw her washing some dishes. She turned around and smiled at me, I just smiled back. She's wearing a blue dress that stopped a little above her knees and the sleeves stopped a few inches away from her shoulders. She had a white apron on that wrapped around her waist and neck. Her hair was a dark blue, it was long and went past her waist. In my opinion I think she is really cute.

"Good morning, Tenten," She nodded her head and turned back to her dishes.

"Good morning Mikoto-chan." I wasn't ready to call her mom yet, it's too early. My parents deaths were still fresh in my head, I didn't want to forget about them so quickly. I noticed that she was finished and put the last dish in the drying rack. She wiped her hands on her apron and gave me a slightly sad look. She wanted me to call her mom, but I wasn't ready for that yet.

"Well, Tenten, we have a lot to do," She said in a sweet voice. I smiled and nodded.

"Like what?" I asked. She walked over to me and motioned me to follow her. We walked up stairs and into Sasuke's room.

"You won't have to do this until you get old like me, but in the morning when the men leave for work or school the women have to clean and prepare everything for them when they get back. We have to do things like put certain things back where they should go, clean the floor and a few other things for them." I watched as she fixed a few wrinkled ends of Sasuke's bed and pick up a few of his clothes, fold them, and put them back in his dresser.

"You aren't old, but would I have to do that for Sasuke?" She smiled at me.

"Thank you and no, I just do this out of being a good mother. Most of the time I leave a little sticky note staying what they need to do to maintain organization in their room." We walked over past Itachi's room and the stairs into her master bed room all the way across the house. Sasuke's was on the far side of the house while Itachi's was two doors down on the opposite side. Mikoto's room was further down past the stairs on the other side. They have their own sauna, bath tub, shower, a giant mirror with a counter, and it was huge. I was giving a tour so I wouldn't get lost walking around here. When we walked into her bed room I saw their large bed, it had blue sheets with a darker blue comforter, a bunch of different shade of blue pillows bunched up along the head bored. On the right side of the bed was a small night stand with a little lamp and a book with a book mark. Next to the bed was a big dark blue dresser, on the right wall there was a door that lead to the bathroom. On the left side of the bed was the same night stand, lamp, but a different colored book and book mark. Next to the night stand was a giant mirror with a desk like table and a puffy seat. It has all that stuff people put on their faces, but it wasn't a lot. On the left wall, there is a large book shelf with lots books, a tall lamp stood next to it with a small chair next to it. I love this room the most. It was beautiful.

"I love your room!" I had to tell her that. She turned and smiled.

"Thank you, I was the one who put it together since Fugaku didn't mind." She blushed at his name and sat on the bed crisscrossed. She pat the bed next to me letting me know that I could sit too. I hopped over and sat down next to her in the same style.

"I thought you said that we had to do all this cleaning and stuff." She laughed lightly.

"Yes, I did, but I didn't want to put you to work right away! That wouldn't be right! So I got up and cleaned everything before you woke up." She winked at me and stuck her tongue out at me. I giggled at her and she smiled at me.

"How much did you clean? I hope you didn't do that much." I frowned slightly, I didn't want her over working her self because of me. She closed her eyes and waved a hand at me.

"Oh please it was nothing. I don't clean that much since I have the nicest boys in the world! They will nag me if I do." Her eyes turned into slits and looked the other direction. "They think that I'll get old quicker and that I work hard enough for them." She gave me a wide smile, she put her hands together like she was going to beg, her eyes started to pour rivers of tears. "I'm so lucky to have such good boys! Praise the heavens!" We both laughed. I liked her. She was really friendly and amusing.

"How much did you clean though?" She didn't really answer my question. She just smiled.

"I only clean the bathroom, kitchen and living room, all the rest are the boys jobs." I nodded.

"Well, Tenten, I wanted to get to know you better, I would like to know what you like, dislike, things that make you happy, sad, all that. I want to get to know you and you can get to know me." I was confused by one thing, why would she want to know the bad things? Was she going to use it against me?

"Why do you want to know my dislikes and what makes me sad?" She smiled at me and laid down on her tummy and folded her hand laying her chin on her folded hands.

"So if something you dislike or if anything that made you cry, I would avoid it and I would know how to fix it and make you happy again." I never thought of it like that. I smiled and nodded.

"I like weapons, exploding things, the color silver, brown, and blue, I like cats and dogs, I like chocolate ice cream, cookie, and sweets, I like you, Sasuke, Itachi, but I haven't seen Sasuke's Dad yet but I know I'll like him too." Her eyes widened. I looked down slightly did I say something thing wrong?

"Wow that's awesome, would you like to know what I'd like?" I nodded.

"Well, I like going out side, watching birds and the sun setting, I like vanilla ice cream, and muffins, I like almost all animals except for spiders, I love Sasuke, I love Itachi, I love Fugaku, and I love you too Tenten," She smiled at me. I smiled back, my eyes were watering. I sniffed a little and rubbed my eyes. Mikoto looked at me worried, she wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly. She shushed my rocking me slowly. I cried harder and gripped onto her shirt nuzzling into her shoulder.

"Whats wrong Tenten? Please tell me." I coughed and kept on crying. "Tenten please tell me, you're scaring me." She said softly. I miss my mother and my father. I missed them a lot and the way she was holding me made me miss them even more.

"I-I miss m-my m-mommy and, and I, miss my d-daddy." I kept sobbing and crying and chocking on my words. She just held me tighter. After what felt like forever I finally calmed down.

"What's your favorite fruit?" I didn't expect that question, but I thought about it for a minute.

"Blue berries." I mumbled. She smiled and picked me up.

"Come on, would you like to go to the shop down the street? They always have fresh fruits and I bet they have blue berries." She said in a sing song voice. I nodded. She let me go and we headed to my room to get my shoes since hers were still down stairs. She waited for me to slip mind on. I ran back out side my door and grabbed her hand as we walked down the steps together. She slipped on her flats and we walked out the house.

"Can I ask you why you like blue berries?" I looked up at her gentile face.

"Well, I like them because you never will know how they taste. Sometimes when you eat one it tastes sweet and sometimes it tastes normal or sour. Like that saying, 'Life is a box of chocolates, you'll never know what you'll get,' it's just like a blue berry. Even though they all look the same on the outside they are different on the inside." I told her. She look slightly shocked at me.

"Wow, you are going to be a wise person when you get older. Maybe even a prodigy. Who knows, but I know that you'll have a bright future." I smiled at that comment. Once we got there I saw a whole bunch of different fruits, some that I've never seen. One looked like a start, on looked like a purple potato, some even looked like mini grapes just black.

"Can I have a small bag of blue berries, please?" She asked nicely. The man behind the stand nodded and said.

"Sure thing Mikoto! Coming right up!" I was shocked. I pulled on her sleeve, she looked down at me and raised her eye brows.

"Yes Tenten?"

"How does that man know your name?" She laughed.

"Everyone in the Uchiha Residence knows everyone, except you." She smiled at me. She looked back at the man and handed him some money and took the little bag; she handed it to me.

"Thank you Mikoto-chan." She smiled and extended her hand for me to hold. I held the bag of blue berries in my other hand while I held hers.

"Would you like to see the Uchiha's Giant Lake?" I nodded my head. She smiled and changed direction. We walked for about ten minutes until I saw the water. My eyes lit up, its so big! I let go of Mikoto and ran over to the lake's edge. I kneeled down and dipped my hand in the water. It was a fine temperature. I leaned over the water to look at my reflection in the water. I looked weird because of the ripples I made in the water. I giggled at self. Mikoto walked over and kneeled down next to me with smile on her face.

"Want to try to make a sand castle?" I nodded my head with a wide smile. I've never made a sand castle before. We sat there for hours trying to make a good one, but there was always one little problem. Soon after the sun set we finished. I stood up, dusted the stand off and stood next to Mikoto with my hands on my hips.

"I think it looks great!" I tilted my head, now it looked great. I just laughed.

"It think it's a little slanted." I giggled, Mikoto shrugged.

"It's better than anything I've done before. Would you like to go back to the Uchiha Mansion?" I shook my head. She gave me a questioning gaze. "Well, where would you like to go?"

"Home" I said, she stood there shocked, then she shook her head and smiled. She picked me up and nodded.

"I think thats a good idea. How about a bath in my tub when we get back?" My eyes widened, really? She'd let me in! I nodded rapidly.

"Yes I do!" Mikoto laughed and we were on our way. After a little while were home. It felt good to say that, 'home,' it sounded sweet. Mikoto set me down and I ran up stairs to get my fluffy blue towel given to me by Mikoto. I brought my blue night dress and a hair tie. Mikoto turned on the water for the bath and put something in it to make bubbles. After she did that she walked out to change. She didn't mind me taking off my clothes in the bath room, I folded up my dress and sat it on the smooth sink. I wrapped my self in the fluffy towel when I heard a knock on the door.

"May I come in now Tenten?"

"Yes!" She opened the door with her hair in a pony tail and a bigger blue fluffy towel like mine. She walked over to the large bath and turned off the water. She dipped her foot in the water and slowly sat down in until only her head was shown she folded the towel and put it on a mini table next to the tub. I copied her except I put the towel down first and then I hoped into the tub. Mikoto held me in her lap while she played with the bubbles.

"Do yo want me to wash your hair Tenten?" I nodded and leaned back but I felt two squishy things on my back. I turned around to see what it was but I didn't see anything except bubbles. I moved my hands and touched something soft like a ball.

"What are these things?" I found another right next to the first squishy thing so I used my other hand to squeeze it. I noticed that Mikoto blushed lightly.

"Those are called breast Tenten," she pulled my hands away from them, but I liked touching it, it was so soft, and well, soft. I looked down to see two little dots. I don't have any of those 'breasts.' I have dots.

"How come I only have dots?" She laughed quietly and blushed again.

"You are so young and innocent, you'll learn when you get older." She laughed again. I didn't understand? I want breasts too!

"How can I get breasts? I want some too?" I grabbed her breast again but I felt something else on it too. It was like a little bump, my other hand felt the same thing.

"What are these?" I rubbed the little bump things, Mikoto sucked in some air and bit her lip.

"Tenten please don't do that, ok?' I tilted my head confused. Why?

"But why? What are these?" I did it again but this time my hands were removed. "Why did they get hard? They felt like little pebbles." I didn't know what those were but I wanted to know.

"Tenten if you stop talking about my breasts then I'll bake a sweet for you." OK! I love sweets!

"Ok Mikoto-chan!" She started to washed my hair. I put my hands behind my back but felt something weird. It was kind of furry. I gripped it lightly wondering what it was. I heard Mikoto gasp. So I did it again just to hear her do it again. When she did I giggled.

"What's this Mikoto-chan?"

"Tenten, I'll tell you when you get older, now please let us finish this bath." She gave me a weak smile. I nodded, I'm only doing it for the sweets! After our bath we both got out. Mikoto told me to change in her bed room while she drained the water. I quickly dried my self and tied my hair into a pony tail. I heard something down stairs so I thought it was Itachi, Sasuke, or Fugaku, I think that's what Mikoto said his name was. I looked at her bath room door and out at the hall way. I choose to see if it was one of the guys. I quietly walked down the steps to see a dark figure. Then I looked to my left and saw another, and my right another dark figure. The one thing that kept me from running up to them and hugging them was the fact that they were ripping through things, breaking stuff, and the fact that I knew they weren't Sasuke, Itachi, and Fugaku. I noticed a silver knife of the ground and picked it up. I aimed it at on of them getting ready to throw, but one of them caught me.

"Boss there she is. Get her!" I stood still as they started for me. I didn't know what to do. The next thing I know they are all on the ground rubbing their eyes and screaming. I noticed the light fog and looked behind me. It was Mikoto with some spray can.

"Tenten! Lets go now!" She still had her towel on, but her hair was out and sticking to random parts of her. She grabbed my arms and started to pull me when one of them punched Mikoto in the face. She fell to the ground and laid on the steps.

"Mikoto!" I yelled, one of them grabbed me and covered my mouth preventing my screams. I tried my hardest to worm my way out but I couldn't do a thing.

"Look for the Uchiha brat next! We have one of the targets!" Two of them ran off up stairs. I was looking a Mikoto making sure that she was fine. Then I notice she had her hand gripped around the triangular knife. I peeked an eye out and looked at me. She motioned me to be quiet with her lips. I kept up my struggles like normal. In a flash Mikoto jumped up and stabbed the man that was holding me, she cut his neck to keep him quiet and then stabbed him a few more times. The front of her body was covered in blood, I had some blood on me too.

"Boss! We can't find him what do you want to do?" Me and Mikoto looked at each other. We were about to run when the turned the corner to see us standing over the dead man.

"You bitches!" One yelled and charged at us. Mikoto pushed me aside and held that knife firm. She glared at the men as one tackled her to the floor. I heard her scream. I couldn't bare her getting hurt! Not after what she did for me! I had to do something but what? I looked around to see another one of those knifes on the ground. I picked it up and ran at the man on top of Mikoto. I jumped on his back and stabbed him as hard as I could. He screamed, the other man jumped up and tackled me to the ground dropping the knife in my hand.

"Watch you little dog, as he rapes your mother!" The man on top of me said. What's rape? I didn't know what that was, but I think it's bad! I saw the man rip of her towel and touch her breasts and the other area I didn't know the name of. She kept yelling.

"Get off me you pig!" She kept screaming until he slapped her in the face. I saw him go down to his pants and unzip it. What on earth was he doing? He took something that was apart of him out, it was long and had something that looked like a circle under the long thing. When Mikoto saw that she started crying, she knew what it meant and she really didn't want it. I didn't want to see her cry! She made me happy when I was sad! I don't want to see pain on her face! My mom's face flashed in my head, her pained face. I bit my lip, I didn't know what to do!

"I'm going to fuck you, kill you, fuck you some more then I'll do it to you're little bitch!" He said to her. He was going to do what he is doing to Mikoto to me? I started to panic. "Unless my partner does the deed first." The man on Mikoto said. I look up at the guy on top of me, he had this crazy smile on his face, it made me even more scared.

"Normally I don't do little girls but after I'm done with you, you'll be a grown women!" He laughed and shot his hand up my dress.

"Mommy!" I mumbled. The man looked confused the he just shook his head and laughed.

"Your whore of a mother can't do shit for you!" He said.

"Don't talk like that in front of her!" Mikoto said, but the man slapped her on the face then went back to rubbing that long thing between his legs. I started to cry. I was going to die! I didn't know what to do. Mikoto was going to die too. I started to close my eyes and just accept what was coming to me but then I realized something. What about Sasuke? Itachi? Fugaku? They were going to live without her! No! I wouldn't let that happen! I need to find a weak spot! Anything to get this guy off me! Then I thought about it. Mikoto didn't like it when I touched her breasts but I could tell she felt something else by that touch. I looked over at the man who was rubbing that long thing of his. Its like Mikoto! She didn't like it but she also did show some other feeling! It might be what that man is feeling, that other feeling Mikoto felt. I looked for the same spot on the man on top of me I found it between his legs. I wiggled one of my legs out and kicked him. He screamed out in pain and rolled over rubbing that area softly. The other man on top of Mikoto looked over at me and put that long thing back in his pants while zipping up the zipper. He leaned over next to Mikoto's ear.

"I'll be back to finish you off first you bitch!" He lifted her head up and slammed it on the ground. She wasn't moving. I think she's dead! No! She can't be dead! I saw the man get up and run towards me. I grabbed the knife, that was next to the man in pain; I got up quickly and ran into the living room to hide. I had to think of a way to stop him. I remembered Mikoto stabbing the man with the other knife, I looked at the one in my hand and thought that I could do the same damage. The darkness hid me from the man.

"Where are you little brat?" He said standing in front of me. He didn't see me so I didn't move. I waited until he got closer, when his foot was less than an inch away from me I swung the knife into his foot. I heard him scream in pain. He looked down and kicked me in the face. I didn't let go of the knife as I hit the glass table. My head was throbbing and my back filled with shards of glass stung, but I saw three of the same man coming at me instead of just one. I was confused. Then my vision became clear. The man limped towards me. I slowly got up and raced into the kitchen. I saw the wooden thing that held the normal cutting knifes. I dropped the knife in my hand on the counter and lifted my self up on to it so I could sit. I watched as the man walked into the kitchen and spot me. I quickly pulled out the other knifes and put them all in my hands. I lifted one of the knifes in my hand and threw it at the man. I heard him cry out in pain. I saw that I hit him in the leg. Not bad for throwing a knife in the dark with my eyes closed. I tried again with my eyes opened and hit his other leg. He fell to the ground trying to pull out the ones in his legs. I quickly jumped over to him and back into the living room where Mikoto was. The man that was on top of me was now on top of Mikoto. She still wasn't moving. I quickly ran to the man and kicked him in the face, but it didn't do that much since he was bigger than me in every way. He punched me in the stomach, I gasped as some blood came out my mouth. That didn't stop me. I recovered and took one of the knifes in my hand and stabbed the man in the back of the neck. He fell on top of Mikoto, I think he is dead. He wasn't moving or anything. I looked at Mikoto, she moved a little with a small moan.

"Mikoto!" I dropped the knifes to look at her. Her hair was covered in blood, along with most of her face. "Come on, let me get you some where safer!" I pushed the man off her and helped her up. She had some energy left to move her legs. I had her arm around me as I pulled her up to the steps. She crawled slowly letting her hair drag against the floor making a blood trail. Soon we made it up the stairs and into her bed room where I laid her down. She looked at me with a weak smile and sighed.

"Tenten," I shushed her.

"Please be quiet there is one more! I have to get him!" Mikoto closed her eyes and then opened them again.

"No Tenten, please," I shook my head.

"I have to try," She had tears in her eyes. I felt really bad but if she dies and I don't I'll feel even worse. I have nothing to lose, but she does, she has a lot she could lose.

"Please you, are the closes thing I have to a daughter." I still shook my head.

"You still have Sasuke and Itachi, I love you." I told her and ran off. I couldn't hear her but closed the door and walked around to the stairs. I slowly walked down them and picking up the knifes that I left. I walked over into the living room and kneeled by the couch. Something grabbed me by my legs. I almost screamed when I saw the man that I stabbed in the neck with a knife. He was holding onto me. I stabbed his arm and then the rest of his body until I thought he was dead. I heard foot steps. I saw the man that I stabbed in the legs back in the kitchen. He was limping, looking around for either of us. He walked over to the couch, and looked around. I jumped up from behind him and stabbed him in the shoulder. He screamed and grabbed me by my hair and tossed me over his shoulder. I hit the wall hard, the crunch of the glass in my back made the feeling worse, I couldn't move. The man staggered over to me and picked up a knife. I picked one up too and threw it through my hazy vision. I saw that it hit him in the neck and he stood still. I thought he was dead, he started to fall with the knife still in his hands. I watched as the knife fell and sank into my leg. I couldn't hold back I screamed. I kept screaming and screaming hoping someone was coming to see what was wrong. Soon the door snapped open and I saw two taller figures and one a little shorter. I thought it was more of those men, if it was I was done for and so was Mikoto. The lights snapped on and it showed Itachi, Sasuke, and Fugaku. They stood there with wide eyes at the mess that had just happened. Itachi, Sasuke and Fugaku raced over to me and moved the upped body of the dead man that was laying on my legs.

"Tenten! What happened? Are you alright?" Sasuke asked me. I blinked back some tears that were trying to escape my eyes. Itachi looked at my wounds and at the men.

"I killed them." I said. They all looked at me with shocked faces. I started to cry. "They were going to hurt Mikoto! I had to do something! I could just let her die! I had to save her! I had to do something! I had to try to fight!" Fugaku started looking around.

"Tenten, where is Mikoto? Is she ok?" Fugaku asked and I nodded slightly.

"She's upstairs safe. I took her up there. She is safe. She's fine." I said in less than a whisper. Fugaku and Sasuke were already heading up the stairs, Itachi picked me up and carried me to Mikoto. They walked in to see Mikoto laying on the bed covered in blood, naked.

"Mikoto!" Fugaku whispered while leaning over her hurt frame. She moved slowly and opened her eyes.

"Fugaku," She raised her hand in attempt to touch his cheek but he just took her hand and lowered it. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded. Itachi set me on the bed. I winced from the pain in my leg.

"Father, we need to them get to the hospital!" Sasuke yelled and Fugaku nodded.

"Itachi," After he said that Itachi disappeared. I gasped. I looked over to Mikoto as she looked over at me. I smiled at her and she gave me a light smile back. The blood on her dark blue hair covered her soft face, she was pale almost appearing as a ghost. I'm glad that she is ok though. I struggled my way up the bed to her.

"Tenten, please don't move!" Sasuke said in a worried tone. I didn't listen, then Fugaku told me the same, but I still didn't listen. I kept going until I was laying next to Mikoto. She slowly moved her arm over me in a very weak hug.

"That's my girl." She said in barely a whisper. I tears fell from my eyes.

"Mommy," I sniffed and held her arm tightly. Next thing I knew I was sleeping.

I slowly peaked my eyes open, the light was dim but it was a pain to see anyway. I saw that I was in a white bed. This wasn't mine but one from a hospital. I looked around to see Fugaku awake sitting in a chair, he sat there with his arms folding across his chest watching over all of us. Sasuke was sleeping on Fugaku's shoulder. Itachi was awake and standing next to the door with his arms crossed and his eyes opened slightly. Mikoto was sitting on a chair next to me but her upper body laid on the bed. She was sleeping. I moved to rub my eyes but when I notice all the wires and tubes in me I started to panic. Mikoto lifted her head like she knew that I was panicking.

"Tenten, what's wrong?" Mikoto asked me in a sleepy tone, Fugaku and Itachi both looked up at me.

"It's just all these things are attached to me, I'm just." Mikoto stood up and gave me a light hug.

"Hush now, Tenten, it's ok." She rubbed my head softly and laid me back down. She kept one hand on my cheek. "Try to go to sleep,"

"What about you? What about your home? I messed it up! I'm sorry!" I looked down sadly but Fugaku spoke up.

"Tenten," I looked at his deep voice, it was almost like a protective father like voice. I loved it. "Your condition is more important that a few broken things. You fought off three grown men all on your own and lived. You need to rest. What you did for us was something we can never repay with words, or objects. So rest, you need it and deserve it." I smiled at him, that was the nicest thing he has ever said to me. I think the only thing too. I looked over at Itachi and he had a small smile on his face, he gave me a nod. I smiled and leaned back. Sasuke was sleeping. Mikoto looked at me with a grateful smile on her lips. I closed my eyes thinking about what has just happened. Between me and Mikoto, I feel like something just brought us closer somehow. I felt more like an Uchiha than an Orphan. I feel more like I belong, like I'm one of them, more trusted. Mikoto is my new mother, Fugaku is my new father, Itachi is my new big brother and so is Sasuke. They were my new family. I loved them too. They loved me, most importantly, I wasn't just considered as an Uchiha, but a respected and trusted Uchiha.

* * *

I really enjoyed writing this story, I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review! I love getting them even if it's only three words! Thank you for reading The Element of Trust, Chapter3…

I don't own any of the Naruto Characters just the plot...

Signed -Ms. Black Cat


	4. Element of Bonds

The Element of Bonds

Chapter 4

-Tenten-

I was sleeping peacefully, everything was perfect and warm, soft, and just plain peaceful. Then I felt a hand on my hand, it was rubbing my hand. Something else was left in my other hand it felt like a bag, a small bag. I heard some talking in the background but I didn't know who's voice it was. I was tempted to open my eyes but sleeping sounded better. I made a wide smile, I love sleeping. That's when I heard another voice, but then another started laughing. I frowned and I heard more laughing. I slowly peaked an eye open to look at who ever was talking. I saw Fugaku watching me, Sasuke had his head in his palm looking at me with a confused face mixed with amusement, Itachi was sitting next to Sasuke with a smirk on his face. Mikoto had a smile on her face. I opened my other eye to look around.

"I told you," Itachi said and Sasuke snickered. I was confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"We were watching you sleep and noticed how your face kept changing expressions. First you were calm, then you got excited, then you looked like you were about to cry, and then you are smiling like a pervert." Itachi said. What's a pervert?

"What's a pervert?" Sasuke snickered. I looked at him and he was instantly quiet. "Tell me!" I pouted, no one was saying anything.

"A pervert is someone who's sexual behavior is inappropriate and unacceptable." I blushed and looked down after Fugaku told me that. I was a pervert to Mikoto.

"Sorry Mikoto," Everyone looked at me with a confused stare.

"For what?" She tilted her head slightly.

"I was being a pervert to you in the bath tub, I was-" My mouth was quickly covered by her hand. Her face turned red while biting her lip.

"It's okay Tenten! I forgive you!" She said quickly. The guys all raised their eye brows at us.

"What is she talking about mom?" Sasuke asked. Mikoto turned redder by the moment.

"It's nothing!" She waved her hands in front of her trying to get them to drop it.

"Hey dad, Sasuke got a boner for Tenten." Itachi mumbled to Fugaku. His once calm face turned to one that looked a little irritated or shocked, I couldn't tell.

"What's a boner?" Sasuke asked.

"I wanna know too" I said. Mikoto blushed and rubbed her forehead. I put my hand on my chin, looked down with my eyes closed; I was thinking. "I also wanna know two other things, what was that fuzzy thing between Mikoto's legs and what was that long thing that, that man had between his legs." I looked up at the four of them, they just stared at me. Fugaku was twitching, Mikoto is about to pass out, Sasuke was lost and Itachi had a blush on his face but kept a blank face.

"I think I'm going to-" Mikoto passed out on top of Fugaku.

"I'm lost." Sasuke said.

"So am I!"I said agreeing with him. Sasuke walked up to me and sat on the end on the bed.

"I know what that thing is between the man's legs." Sasuke smiled, "But you have to tell me what you did to mom." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"I just touched her breasts, and something else I don't know the name of. She didn't like it but she made another face that I didn't understand the meaning of." I shrugged. I noticed the Mikoto woke up but after she herd that she passed out again. Itachi and Fugaku had small blushes on their faces while not looking up at us.

"What are breasts?" Sasuke asked me. "Are those the soft lumps on her?"

"Yea, I don't have any yet, she said I'd get some when I get older. Do you know what a boner is?" Sasuke shook his head. I heard Itachi mumble 'how are they talking about this so calmly to one another?' To Fugaku, he just shrugged.

"Itachi-sama!" I whined. "What's a boner?" He blushed and looked down.

"I'll tell you later, Tenten." I pouted I wanted to know now! Sasuke pouted too, he wanted to know just as bad as I did. After that we all heard a soft knock on the door. The door opened to show a nurse, she had the normal outfit on like all the other nurses. She had a clip bored in her hand and a pen. She walked over to me and Sasuke.

"Is your mother okay?" She asked me, I guessed she noticed that she passed out.

"Yea, she just passed out." She smiled and nodded.

"Well, I have your release papers all set, all we need is your parents to sign your papers and you are free to go!" My smile widened. Yes! I've been in here for days and I've been dying to get out! All those tubes and wires were all gone from me, all I had left on me was bandages; on my arms, legs, and some on my neck and back. I leaned forward and stretched slowly getting out the bed. Sasuke hopped down to move out my way, he lifted his hand to grab mine. I smiled at him and he blushed helping me down. I stood up next to him; I'm about a head shorter than him. I didn't like being short so I pouted.

"Tenten," I looked over at my new daddy and smiled.

"Yes daddy?" He gave me a small smile, he picked up a small box. My eyes widened. It was wrapped up in a light red wrapping paper with a golden bow. I slowly walked up to him with Sasuke's help.

"This is for you." He handed it to me. I pulled the bow gently so I didn't rip it. I didn't do the same for the wrapping paper, I ripped it apart and noticed the brown box. I pouted since there was another box. I opened it and it showed some clothes. I was confused. I looked up at Fugaku confused.

"Look at it." I lifted it up and it was a dark blue dress. I turned it around and saw the Uchiha Symbol on it. I gasped and smiled. I shot up and gave him a hug.

"Thank you daddy! Thank you so much!" He pat me on the head.

"Your welcome," He gave me a smile. I walked over to my hospital bed slowly so I wouldn't hurt my self. I quickly dropped it on the bed and reached for the string that kept my hospital dress together.

"I'll help you Tenten," I turned to see Mikoto walking over to me. Before she pulled on the string she turned to glare at Itachi, Sasuke and Fugaku.

"You three don't leave I'll make sure that Tenten's injuries were sweet kisses compare to yours," She gave them an evil smile and they were gone instantly.

"You need to teach me how to do that." Mikoto laughed and winked at me.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to learn your own way, that's a mother thing. All females have that power to tame men, remember that." She chuckled at me. I looked down and saw a spider. I picked it up and let it crawl on my arm. Mikoto saw it and screamed. I turned around to look at her standing on my hospital bed pointing at it. The door was slammed open by Fugaku and Itachi, Sasuke was behind them. Both Fugaku and Itachi had a serious face on looking around but all they stared at was me. I turned around to face them with the spider on my face. It was tickling my cheek as it crawled to the opposite side of my face. Itachi walked over and picked it up by it's legs. He looked at it then me.

"You are a weird kid." He smiled at me and walked over to the window and dropped it. I gasped and ran slowly over to the window and looked around.

"Itachi why did you drop it!" I yelled at him with tears filling in my eyes. He looked confused.

"Spiders can fall from any height and they won't die, their bodies are so light that when they touch the ground it's like a leaf falling from that tree." He explained to me, I looked down still looking for it. He pat my head. "I promise, it's fine." He gave me a small smile and walked back over to the door. Sasuke walked out next behind Itachi but Fugaku didn't move.

"I'll stay in here, but I'll turn around so you can change." He walked over to Mikoto and picked her up off the bed. He smiled at her and kisses her on the lips. I looked down sadly, I'm still not happy about my parents death, but I'm trying to accept them completely in my heart. It's just I don't want to replace my real parent's love with theirs. I quickly picked up my dress and sat down on the chair. I slipped it on over my hospital dress, before sticking my arms through the sleeves I pulled them out of the hospital gown on and turned it around. I pulled on the string letting it fall down in front of me on the floor. I stuck my arms through my new dress and looked at how it looked on me. It was a dark blue dress, it had the high caller like Sasuke's shirts, short sleeves and it stopped just above my knees. I took the rubber band that Sasuke gave me and put my hair up in a messy bun, some hairs were hanging out, and my bangs in the front stayed out covering my eyes. I slipped on my blue sandals and walked out the room to Itachi and Sasuke.

"Itachi-sama look at me" I said while spinning around so they both could see my newest Uchiha dress. Sasuke clapped, I giggled and Itachi smiled.

"You're an Uchiha now," Sasuke said wrapping his arm around my neck and smiling. "Come on, Itachi said that he'd get us some ice cream once you got all better." I looked up at Itachi's face smiling, but he looked at Sasuke with a 'really Sasuke, I didn't agree to that.'

"Sasuke, I don't remember saying that." Itachi said scratching his head. I frowned. We aren't getting ice cream? Itachi noticed me and sighed. "Alright, I'll get you two ice cream." I smiled and started cheering! Yay! Ice cream!

"Come on Sasuke!" I grabbed his hand and we started walking ahead. He blushed and walked along with me. "Itachi," I reached my hand out for him to hold too, he walked over and softly held my hand. I smiled and we walked together out the hospital of boringness. Mom and dad popped up behind us, they were holding hands watching us. When I walked I noticed how bright the sun was shining, it was so warm. We headed for the ice cream shop which wasn't far from the hospital. Once we got there Itachi order us each an ice cream and handed it to us, he didn't get one for himself and mom and dad didn't want one. I raised my chocolate ice cream to him. He looked at me with a questioning gaze.

"What wrong with it?" I shook my head.

"Nothing, I want you to have some." He looked at it, then at me.

"No thank you Tenten," He rubbed my head and he started walking away. I pouted.

"Come on! I'm not going to move until you have some too!" He stopped and turned around to looked at me. I crossed my one arm that didn't have the ice cream in it while holding it out to him.

"I'll get fat." He said. I gave him a small angry face. I walked over to Sasuke and asked him to hold my ice cream he nodded happily and held it. I walked over to Itachi and pulled his shirt up to feel his tummy.

"You're already fat, look at these little bumps." I poked them and he made a chuckling sound. "Eat some ice cream!" He looked down.

"I'm not fat." He said. I pouted angrily. I walked over to my new daddy and pulled on his shirt. He looked down at me and raised a brow.

"Yes, Tenten?" I pouted putting on a sad face.

"Itachi won't have ice cream! He says that he is going to get fat but he already is! Make him eat some ice cream!" They both chuckled when I said he was fat.

"Itachi, just eat some ice cream, it won't kill you." Mikoto said, Itachi looked over and lower his eyes.

"How do you know? One lick could kill me." He stuck his tongue out at me. I gasped. It would kill him! No! He can't have any then!

"Itachi just-" I interrupted Mikoto.

"NO! Itachi can't have any ice cream!" I ran over to him and held his legs tightly, and started crying. "I don't want Itachi to die!" I started crying.

"Tenten," I felt his hand on my head, I looked up letting the tears run down my face. He smiled weakly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scared you like that, I can eat ice cream, I was just saying that so I could get out of eating some. I won't die from eating ice cream, I promise." I sniffed and rubbed my eyes.

"Are you sure you won't die?" He smiled and nodded.

"I promise." I smiled and nodded. He walked over and took my ice cream from Sasuke and licked it. Hey! "See." He licked it repeatedly.

"Hey, that's my ice cream! Give it back" He chuckled and started walking away with MY ice cream. "Itachi!" I walked up to him and pulled on his shirt. He chuckled and handed me my ice cream. I took it back and started licking it, watching him.

"Told you, I'm still alive aren't I?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"After I'm finished with my ice cream I'm getting my revenge!" He chuckled and nodded. We walked to the park, Sasuke was almost done with his ice cream while I still had to hurry up and finish it. We walked through the park, seeing all the people, birds, and pets. I even saw a few butterflies! I looked around and saw some flowers and a patch on grass by the little lake, on the left side of the lake was a play ground with a few kids. Sasuke threw away his trash and walked over to mom and dad.

"Can I go play with my friends? I see some of them from school. Can I?" Mikoto nodded and Sasuke ran off. I watched him run off to the small play ground. I just stood there. I was scared. I didn't want to move but I did want to make some friends too.

"Tenten, why don't you go with Sasuke?" Mikoto asked me. I shook my head and held onto her leg. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to." I gripped her leg, she started walking toward that grassy patch with Fugaku and sat down. I sat in between them and held onto Mikoto. She smiled at me and held me just as tightly, Fugaku had his arm around both of us. Itachi was over by Sasuke watching him. I notice him look at me for a second then motioned Sasuke to come to him. He whisper in his ear and Sasuke nodded. He ran over to me, Mikoto and Fugaku.

"Hey Tenten, I want you to meet some of my friends." He extended his hand waiting for me to take it. I just shook my head and hide my face in Mikoto's arm.

"I don't want to." Was all I said. Sasuke wasn't going to take that for an answer.

"Come on Tenten, it's not that bad. I just want you to meet them." I still shook my head. He pouted and crossed his arms with his cheeks poked out. "Fine I'll just bring them over here!" I gasped, I watched as he ran over to the play place, he pointed over here and I saw some of them nod. I quickly got up and walked over to a patch of flowers behind a tree. I sat down looking at the little flowers. I didn't want to meet his friends. I don't know why but I didn't. I notice a small white puppy walk up to me. I smiled at it. It barked and ran over to me. He jumped on my lap and started licking my face. I giggled petting its head. A boy popped up from around the tree, he had red marks on his face, his brown hair was messy and sticking up in random directions, he had a light brown shirt and darker brown pants. He also had the same type of shoes as me.

"Oh sorry, Is he bothering you?" He asked me. I shook my head petting the dog on his head. "Your good with animals." He smiled at me and sat down. The little dog jumped up and ran to the boy and climbed on top of his head. I giggled at the site.

"So what your name? I haven't seen you at school before." He asked me.

"My name is Tenten." He smiled at me.

"That's a nice name, mines Kiba Inuzuka, this is Akamaru." He pointed to the dog on his head.

"I'm too young so I don't go to school, but I will next year." He nodded.

"So what's your last name?" I looked down, I don't know my real last name but I'm an Uchiha now so I guess that's my new last name.

"Uchiha." His eyes widen.

"You're an Uchiha? That's odd, I've never heard about you before."

"Well, I was taking into the family after-"

"TENTEN!" Sasuke yelled. I leaned back so that I could see him from behind the tree. Itachi shoved his hands in his pockets and looked kind of annoyed.

"I told you she was behind that tree." He said. Sasuke ran over with five other people.

"Hey I was looking for you." Sasuke said with a slight pout on his face.

"I was just talking with Kiba." I pointed to him in front of me. They all sat down in a semi circle around me. I felt like I was on spot light. I didn't like that.

"I wanted you to meet my friends. This is Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino." Sasuke pointed to a kid with a small spiky pony tail, he had on a light brown shirt and light green pants with blue shoes, Shikamaru. Choji was a round kid, he had some spiky hair, a light grey shirt with dark green pants. Naruto had on a black shirt with a greenish blue pants and blue shoes. He also had a pair of goggles on his head, his hair was an orange mixed with blonde color. Sakura had a red ribbon in her hair like a hair band. Her hair was pink, which I thought was weird, she had on a light blue shirt and blue pants that went down to her knees, also with the same blue shoes. Her eyes were a lime greenish color and her forehead was kinda big. I wonder if there are any other type of shoes than just these. Ino had her blonde hair up in a mini pony tail, her small bang was pinned to the side with a blue clip, her eyes were a bright blue, she had on white shirt and light blue pants and the same shoes as everyone else here. They all waved to me.

"Before you guys stepped in Tenten was telling me a story of how she became an Uchiha!" Kiba pouted and glared at everyone except me.

"You're an Uchiha?" Naruto asked. I nodded and turned around to show them my symbol on my back. "That's cool, but I haven't seen you before or heard about you,"

"I just became an Uchiha and I'm too young to go to school yet, I'm going next year."

"What's your name again?" Ino asked me.

"It's Tenten, Uchiha Tenten." She nodded.

"How did you become an Uchiha?" Sakura asked. "I mean it's not like you can just sign up and get accepted into the Uchiha Clan, right?" I shrugged.

"I was adopted into the Clan." They all looked confused. I sighed.

"I guess I'll tell you my story."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Sakura said. "If it's personal then you don't have to." I shrugged.

"I'll tell you anyway, doesn't matter to me. It was night time, me, my real mom and dad were in the office room getting ready to hand this big paper over to one of the villages so that ties would become stronger between nations. There was an explosion on the lower levels of the main build we were in. I'm really from the clan the supplies weapons and taught the art of it. We were being attacked. A group of men came into the room, my dad's body guards protected us the best they could but the number other the bad men grew too big. My mom hid me under a desk while she and my dad fought then off the best they could. Being the most skilled in weapons the managed to kill most of them, but I saw a few more that my parents didn't. They were killed in front of my eyes. Stabbed to death. I looked into my mother's dead eyes but I knew that she wanted me safe so I didn't move. I felt another shake of the building. I crawled out after I saw the men leave. I sat there and starting crying. I noticed the fire coming in the room but I didn't care at the moment. All I knew was that my parents were dead and that I'd die too. Fire was all around me, I couldn't leave, I was on one of the highest levels of the building. I sat there and cried I could do anything. Then I saw another man, except this one was Itachi. He told me to come with him, but I yelled at him wanting to stay and die with my parents. He didn't listen to me and grabbed me and jumped out the window. I was yelling at him to put me down but he didn't. Once he got me far enough away from the building he told me to wait there and he'd get my parents; and he did. I watched as he ran back into the building. After a few minutes I was getting nervous. I saw all the windows break, the bottom of the build was falling, but that's when I saw him crash though the wall with a giant piece of the roof. He jumped down and ran to me. He snatched me up and ran towards the forest. I watched the building fall over us. I was scared but I could feel Itachi speed up. He was going so fast it was amazingly scary! We just missed the building by inches. When the building hit the ground we were pushed by it's air and we hit the ground. Itachi made sure I was okay but someone threw a knife of some sort and it exploded finishing off what was left my parents. Now I couldn't even bury them. Itachi took me to the-" I was cut of by Itachi.

"Don't talk about where I took you, talk about when we left that building." I looked at him and nodded.

"Itachi be quiet! We are trying to listen to Tenten!" Ino said, Itachi glared at her making her shiver.

"There are certain things she can't talk about and I have to make sure that it doesn't get talked about." He said still glaring.

"Anyway, after Itachi took me to 'that place,' he took me to what I thought was his home, but ended up being an Orphanage. He told me that he would visit me every once and a while, so I let it go, but he left so quickly that I didn't really say goodbye. That woman took me inside the house, it was a nice place. There were a few other kids there, a few my age, and one that was younger. They welcomed me in like family, but I was afraid so I avoided them. Hours later when everyone was sleeping I stayed awake, I heard someone walk through the doors. I pretended that I was sleeping while the men started a fire all around the place. I watched as the man stabbed the kids and the older women who helped me. I rolled under the bed to stay hidden in case I had to run. I noticed that they dropped a whole bunch of red pieces of paper on the ground. Then he left. I quickly looked to see if anyone was still alive but no one was except me. I looked back at the paper on the ground and picked one up. I saw it before, when that man back in the forest with Itachi and my parents. They threw a knife and that piece of paper exploded. That's when I realized, it was going to blow up. I saw it light on fire, so I dropped it and ran towards the window. I broke it with one of those knifes and jumped out the window. The Orphanage exploded, some of the glass cut my cheek but that didn't stop me from running. It was raining hard by now and the thunder and lightning didn't help much either. I thought back on when I first saw Itachi when he turned to go get my parents. I noticed the symbol on his back. So I thought if I find that symbol then I'll find Itachi, and I'll be safe. I was walking through Konoha looking everywhere. Soon I found it. I climbed the wall and fell over it landing in a bush. I was tired from the fires, the deaths, and I was just sleepy. I walked and walked until I saw one house with light. I climbed the wall with that knife. When I made it I saw Sasuke standing there with the same knife in his hand. I leaned on the window hoping that he'd open it and he did. He treated my wounds, gave me fresh clothes and allowed me to sleep in his bed." I noticed the Kiba was nudging Sasuke with a smirk on his face while Sasuke blushed.

"So what did you two do?" Kiba snickered.

"We didn't do anything Kiba!" Sasuke yelled with a blush on his face.

"Your blush doesn't seem to agree with your words, Sasuke," Shikamaru said with a smile on his face. I giggled at them.

"They better not have done anything." Itachi said with a serious look on his face. All of us went silent. "Well, continue Tenten, I would like you know what you were doing that whole day while I was looking for you," He looked at me.

"Sasuke woke me up and he changed into some other clothes. He gave me a belt so it'd look like a dress since his shirt was so big on me. He quickly grabbed me and jumped out the window, he was taking me some where but I got tired so I closed my eyes and didn't pay attention after that. Then Sasuke sat down and I saw that we were in a mini wooded area. He asked me what I wanted to do and I didn't really know so he said that he'd take me to get some ice cream." Sakura and Ino both looked at each other and then back at me.

"Hey, you didn't tell us the truth!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke shrugged.

"I didn't know what else to say, I panicked." Ino and Sakura both pouted and crossed their arms.

"Go on, I wanna know what you two did." Kiba said.

"We walked around for a little while just looking around, then we came up to the shop a little later. Tai, I think his name was, gave us some ramen. We didn't get any ice cream because he had to close the shop and he didn't want to get in trouble. So we left and went back to the Uchiha Residence. Sasuke snuck me in around the back, he also snuck me in the back of the house too. We went up to his room and we stayed there, Itachi walked in and saw me. He told me that since I was very important I have to stay with the Uchiha Clan."

"Whoa you went through a lot!" Choji said. "I feel bad." He gave me a sad look.

"If I found you I'd take you in after all the stuff that happened to you." Kiba said with a smile. "I've always wanted a little sibling anyway, my older sisters are annoying."

"Yea, I feel bad for you," Sakura said. "I can't believe that you've been through that all in one day. When did that happen?"

"The day after I met you for the first time with Sasuke." I said.

"Wow that wasn't a while ago." Ino said.

"That still doesn't explain how you became an Uchiha." Shikamaru said still slightly confused.

"I'm not sure either, but I was accepted into the clan I guess. It happened a few days ago. I saved my self and Mikoto from getting killed."

"Whoa! Tell us that story!" Naruto said excitedly. I smiled and nodded. "Hey, is that why you are all wrapped up?" He pointed to my bandages on my arms, legs, and neck. I nodded and rubbed my arms.

"Naruto!" Sakura hit him on the head. "She doesn't have to tell us anything! Can't you see that she's been through a lot!" I could tell she wanted to know anyway.

"I'll tell you." They all looked at me with the same face. "I know that Sasuke wanted to know what happened, I heard that much when you and Itachi thought I was sleeping." I winked and stuck my tongue out at them. He just stuck his back at me, I giggled and went on with my story.

"The next day I was home alone with Mikoto, she told me that she was going to teach me a few things that women had to learn about the house. Since I was going to live there I only thought it was fair that I'd do something to help. She took me into her room and we started talking about our likes and dislikes. A little while after Mikoto took me to go get some blue berries, after that we went to see the Giant Lake in the Uchiha Residence. We tried making a sand castle but it ended up kind of slanted. We were heading back and Mikoto offered a bath. We took our bath and when I got out I was already dressed, Mikoto was still in the bath room changing. I heard some people down stairs and thought that it was Itachi, Sasuke, and Fugaku. When I went down stairs I saw that they were messing up the living room and breaking things so I knew it wasn't them. I picked up a near by knife on the ground and was about to throw it, but one of them spotted me. They grabbed me and held onto me. The next thing I saw was them all on the ground rubbing their eyes, there was a light fog in the air. I turned around to see Mikoto with a spray can and still in her towel. She yelled at me to come but they grabbed me again and hit Mikoto in the face. Two of them ran up the stairs to look for Sasuke. I looked down and saw Mikoto gripping that knife, she jumped up and stabbed the man in the chest, the in the neck to keep him quiet. We were about to run but those men came back after not finding Sasuke. They saw us, Mikoto pushed me away and tried to fight off the man by herself. She was tackled to the ground by one of them the other man just watched. I grabbed the knife she dropped and stabbed the man in the back. The other man saw me and tackled me to the ground. They started yelling at us saying mean things and how we were going to pay for killing their boss." I started to shake. I bit my lip trying to hold back my tears but it didn't work. I looked up and noticed that everyone was watching me, Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and little Akamaru.

"You don't have to tell them the next part Tenten." Mikoto got up and kneeled down next to me. She hugged me lightly. She bit her lip holding back her own tears too. "You don't have to say it, you don't." I shook my head.

"Itachi, Sasuke, and Fugaku have the right to know what happened." She just stayed the same. Itachi and Fugaku got angrier by the second, they wanted to know what happen and by the way our emotions showed they knew what happened to us wasn't good.

"They did something that I won't ever forget. They said, 'Watch you little dog, as he rapes your mother,' I was so scared. I didn't know what that meant. What is rape? Kept going through my head. Then I saw him pull out something in his pants that was apart of himself, it was long and had something under it. He was rubbing it, when I saw that Mikoto saw it she started crying. I couldn't take that, the man ripped off her towel and was touching her, she didn't like it but when she yelled at him he just slapped her. Then he said' I'm going to fuck you, kill you, fuck you some more then I'll do it to you're little bitch!' in her ear. I don't know what 'fuck' is but I could tell it wasn't a good thing. I didn't understand it, then he said, 'Unless my partner does the deed first' then I looked at the man on top of me. He had this crazy look on his face. I was so scared I didn't know what to do. I was giving up, I thought that there was no way I could do anything. We were going to die there. I closed my eyes, I was too scared to look death in the face. That's when I thought of Itachi, Sasuke, and Fugaku, they made me think of Mikoto. I couldn't have her die, I couldn't, it wouldn't be fair to them. I thought about it. I remember touching Mikoto, not for being a pervert, but it was because I didn't know. I remember the two reactions I got from her when I did. One was an okay reaction the other wasn't, I notice the man, he had one of the those reactions. So I thought, can it have the same affect on Mikoto like it did the man? I tried it. I moved my legs out from under his and kicked him where that other man was touching him self. The man on top of me was in pain rubbing the area were I kicked him. I saw that the man on top of Mikoto saw this, he said something in her ear, lift her head and smashed it against the floor. I thought she was dead. I grabbed the knife off the ground and ran into the living room to hide. The man couldn't see in front of him in the dark so I waited until he got close enough, I stabbed him in the foot and ran with the knife still in my hand. I ran into the kitchen so I could get more. I took all the knifes in the wooden thing and held them when he walked through the door. When he did I closed my eyes and threw them, one hit his leg, I did it again with my eyes open and hit his other leg. He was on the ground in pain. I ran over him and back into the living room to check on other man was now on top of her but she wasn't trying to stop him. I quickly stabbed the man in the neck thinking that he was dead. I pushed him off and looked at Mikoto, her eyes opened so I knew she was alive. I tried my best to carry her up stairs into her room. I let her on the bed and told her that I had to go get the last guy. She didn't want me to, but I knew if I didn't we both could die. I left her there and closed the door. I slowly walked down stairs to pick up the knifes again and hide back in the living room behind the couch. I heard the man coming from the kitchen. Something grabbed my leg, I turned to see the man that I stabbed in the neck still moving. Out of fear I stabbed him every were I thought possible until I thought he was dead. Then the men from the kitchen limped around the living room to find me. I jumped on his back and stabbed him in the shoulder. He screamed, grabbed me by my hair and threw me against the wall. He picked up and knife ready to kill me, I still had some so I threw it and it hit him in the neck. He slowly started to fall, but the knife in his hand was stabbed into my leg. I screamed and kept screaming until I saw three other shadows at the door. I thought if it were more men then I wouldn't live another day and neither would Mikoto, but when the light switched on, I saw Itachi, Fugaku, and Sasuke, I was happy. They came over to me making sure I was okay then going up to check on Mikoto, after that we were taking to the hospital. For days I had to stay in there, Mikoto wasn't as badly hurt as I was, so she stayed in my room. Earlier, Fugaku gave me a present and it was this Uchiha dress. That's when I was accepted into the Uchiha Clan and Family." Everyone just stared at me, sad, upset, or just down. No one moved or spoke. I lifted my hurt arm and rubbed it softly.

"I'm sorry, Tenten." I looked up at Sakura, she had a sorry face on. She bit her lip softly and looked me in the eye. "I'm sorry for all that that happened to you."

"Yeah, me too," Ino said. I looked and noticed Naruto, Choji, and Shikamaru nod too.

"Whenever you need help, just give a yell!" Naruto stood up and put his hands on his hips with a wide smile. "I'll come running!" I smiled at him.

"Thanks," Everyone else stood up too.

"I'll help you too! No one should have to go through all that alone!" Kiba said and Akamaru barked. "After I tell my family that story I bet they'd help too!"

"Yea! This could happen to any of us, I mean, it's not right!" Ino yelled. "I bet that my family will be more alert!"

"It's the Uchiha Clan that makes up our police force right? They are always helping us out side their own Clan! I bet if the Uchiha Clan had more help then no one would get attacked!" Naruto said. I raised a brow.

"What are you talking about?" I stood up. We started walking towards the play ground. Itachi walked near by with his hands in his pockets.

"The Uchiha Clan came up with the police force in Konoha. Most work outside the Clan while very few work inside." Itachi told us. I walked up the steps of the play place slowly to the top, Sasuke sat near me on the steps leaning on the bars, Shikamaru sat at the bottom of the tube slide, Choji sat on top of the tube slide, Sakura and Ino both sat on the swings while Naruto and Kiba climbed the monkey bars and sat on top of them.

"I bet all that happen in the clan wouldn't have happened if there were more police in the clan." Kiba said swinging his feet.

"That's hard since Konoha is big, thats why there are so many outside the clan." Sakura said.

"What if the Clans came together and helped each other out more?" Naruto stated.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"Since most of the Uchiha Clan is out in Konoha, other clans could help look out for the Uchiha Clan. It's only fair since they protect us all day and sometimes night. What else besides training and missions do the other clans do?"

"Naruto has a point." Shikamaru spoke up, he sat up and rubbed his head.

"What could we do about it?" Sakura asked. "It's not like any adult will listen to us, we are just kids." Sakura stated softly.

"I bet the story about Tenten alone would get the adults attention." Choji said. Everyone nodded.

"Lets go spread the word! With the reasons too!" Naruto said excitedly. He jumped down from the monkey bars and put his hands on his hips. Everyone else got up from their spot to stand up, except me and Sasuke.

"I guess we can start with our parents first. Ino and Sakura will get most of Konoha while everyone else gets the smaller parts." Naruto said.

"How come we have to do the most work?" Ino groaned.

"Because you guys, for some odd reason, get news around quickly. I bet people already know hmm?" Kiba stated. They shook their heads. "I'm surprised." He smirked.

"Shut up Kiba!" Ino and Sakura yelled at the same time. He just snickered at the two and waved his hand.

"Clam down, would you." Shikamaru groaned. "Lets just get this over with." They nodded and started walking off. I thought of something.

"Wait!" They all stopped and looked at me, wondering what I had to say. "Can you guys keep it clean, please? I'm not happy about all the things that happened and I don't think Mikoto would like it if other people knew what happened to her or me. Try to make the really bad parts not too bad please. Don't repeat what I told you about what the men said or what they were going to do to us. Just say something like they were doing really bad things, okay?" They all smiled at me and nodded.

"You really think that we would do that? Say something that could make you look bad?" Kiba asked, more like stated.

"We won't go into detail like you did. We'll give them a good idea of what happened." Ino said.

"And say why we are bringing this up!" Naruto said right after Ino.

"So we can solve our problems together, instead of alone." Sakura said right after Naruto.

"It will build bonds for other clans in Konoha, which makes us a stronger nation." Shikamaru said after Sakura.

"The stronger the nation the better we can be." Choji said right after Shikamaru.

"You may have just started something huge! If this works you'll go down in history! Or up? I don't know, but either way you started something we never thought of doing. It may or may not work but its worth a shot! You sit back and let us do the talking since you've done enough already." Kiba said with Akamaru resting on his head. They all waved and ran off. Me and Sasuke just sat there watching everyone leave.

"I wonder whats going to happen." Sasuke said standing up. I looked at him and shrugged.

"Who knows."

"I don't," Me and Sasuke laughed. He helped me and we walked back over to Itachi who was leaning on a tree near by. He looked up and stood up off the tree.

"Ready to go?" We nodded. "Come on then, I'm hungry." He walked ahead of us and we walked behind him. Mikoto and, wait no, mom and dad got up and started walking with us back to the house. It was lunch time and we all were hungry. I moved a little faster to catch up with Itachi. I grabbed his hand and smiled at him. He looked down at me and gave me a small smile. I was happy, no maybe even more than that. To think that a bad beginning would have a good ending. I lost my real mom and dad to a group of evil men, and my home was burned to the ground along with my clan. Yet all these good things happened to me, I was adopted into the Uchiha Clan, I have a new mom and dad, two big brothers, a new home, friends, and a story that could change Konoha. It's not like all kids my age go through what I do. When you look up at the sky, it's blue, but when I look at the sky it has so much more than what we can see. What makes the sky really beautiful is what's behind it all. We kept walking until we made it in front of the house. I wonder if it's still a mess. Itachi walked over to the door and slowly slid it open. I looked inside to see that it was back to the way it was.

"What, how is it so neat?" I questioned looking up at Itachi. He gently rubbed my head, he slipped off his shoes before entering and walking over to the living room. Me and Sasuke copied his movements and rushed into the living room and sat on the opposite couch.

"We had a service come in and clean up," He said while rubbing his forehead and looking out towards the window. I nodded. I pulled my legs up and leaned back, Sasuke has his legs crossed while leaning forward with his elbows on either knee.

"Itachi when are you going to teach me that blade dance? You keep saying, 'maybe next time' or 'I'm sorry Sasuke, maybe next time." Sasuke grumbled. Blade dance? Itachi sighed and rubbed his forehead again.

"I promise, we'll do it tomorrow, if I don't teach you tomorrow I'll let you have one thing you'd like. Sound fair?" Sasuke smiled and nodded happily. I looked over at the door to the kitchen, Mom walked out with a large silver tray. Three plates of sandwiches, three cups and napkins. She sat the tray down on the table, she motioned which one was ours.

"This one is yours Itachi, Sasuke, here's your favorite, and Tenten, I'm not sure what you like so I made yours the same as Itachi's, without the cheese." Itachi picked up his sandwich and took a bite out of it using one finger to wipe some crumbs off the side of his mouth. Sasuke already ate half of his sandwich, his cheeks were puffed up food in his mouth, and crumbs would sit on the edges of his mouth while he chewed. I giggled at him. He stopped and looked at me and blushes slightly, he chewed slower and picked up his napkin and wiped his mouth.

"Sorry," he grumbled, mouth still filled with food. Itachi narrowed his gaze at him and slowly shook his head, rolling his eyes then going back to his sandwich. I looked at my sandwich, I didn't want to eat it. I picked up my cup and looked in to see a green liquid. I took in the smell and let out a small sigh. The steam coming up from the cup told me it was warm. I blew it bringing the cup closer to my mouth sipping it. I blinked as I swished it around in my mouth to taste it. I swallowed, it tickled going down. I wonder what it is?

"It's my infamous green tea, made with a little bit of honey, a few herbs, and lots of love from yours truly." She winked at me, picked up the tray and leaned it against her chest. "Fugaku is waiting for me up stairs, so you guys can do what you like until the sun sets, but if you go out you have to come back inside by sunset, understand?" We all nodded. She smiled and walked away. I looked out the window, the sun was just starting to set so I didn't see any point in going out now. Sasuke finished his sandwich, he was sipping his tea at the moment. Itachi was just sitting there, we all just sat there. A few moments later Itachi stood up from his spot. He headed for the steps, raising his hand he waved.

"Goodnight." He mumbled. Me and Sasuke stared at his retreating back. We looked at each other wonder what we should do.

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked me, a little bored.

"I dunno," I shrugged.

"Well, would you like to play with this toy Itachi got me for my birthday? It's really fun." I shrugged again not knowing how to respond.

"Sure" He smiled at me, he picked up his plate and cup. He slid his plate under mine and picked up my untouched sandwich. I took my cup and followed Sasuke into the kitchen.

"I'll put your sandwich away so you can eat it later." He said putting it in the refrigerator, taking one last sip he repeated the same with his cup. I put mine in next to his and shut it's door.

"Come on," He grabbed my hand and pulled me up stairs. I don't know why but I feel more comfortable around them. Before it seemed like we were friends, but now it seems more like we are brother and sister. I like the feeling. I don't know what it's like to have a big brother or what not, but if this is how it feels then it's a great feeling. I can tell that these bonds we have now will only get stronger.

* * *

This was more of an informational chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be out earlier and it will be a lot more interesting than this one! Review please and Thank you for reading The Element of Bonds Chapter 4!

Coming soon: The Element of Protection Chapter 5

Signed - Ms. Black Cat


	5. Element of Protection

The Element of Protection

Chapter 5

-Sasuke-

I was nice and warm lying in my bed, until someone started poking my back. I rolled over grabbing my covers and pulled them over me scooting away from the annoying feeling. A little grumble came from my mouth, then came another's whispering voice.

"Wake up, Sasuke! I wanna know about this blade dance you are talking about" mumbled a very annoyed voice. I turn over slowly peaking an eye open to see who was waking me. It was an excited but slightly angry Tenten. Blinking once, I turned over with a groan leaving my mouth.

"Not now Tenten, it's too early." I mumbled rubbing my head. Is this how I seem to Itachi?

"Please, I really want to see you do it! I even got Itachi up." She groaned again. I sighed and rolled over to stare at her with sleep still in my eyes. She looked a little down, I noticed that she was dressed; her hair is done up in a bun, her new Uchiha dress, the only new thing I noticed was her arms. We took the bandages on her legs and stomach off once she felt better since there were no broken bones. I guess she still doesn't want to take them off. I kicked my feet off my bed stretching my tired body.

"I'm getting up, I'm coming," I told her, I smiled when I saw her face light up.

"Yay! I'll go wait with Itachi until you are done!" She left quickly opening and closing the door heading towards Itachi's room. My feet hung inches from the floor, slowly getting up to get ready for my lesson. I stepped down on the cold wooden floor. Making my way to my dresser I started to take off my shirt, stopping quickly just before my chest was exposed, I turned to look at the reader.

"You know, watching a young boy undress is considered being a pervert," I walked over to the front of your screen and changed the scene. I walked into the kitchen to get a cup in the cabinet, I moved towards the refrigerator to get something to drink. I quickly filled my cup with mom's green tea, instead of it being warm and sweet it was cool and tasted more sweetened, it taste better after it gets cold. I drank it, set the cup in the sink and ran upstairs to see if they were still up stairs. I walked over to Itachi's door and knocked softly. Waiting a few moments after knocking again. I walked back over to Tenten's room and repeated my actions to her door. The out come was the same, no answer. I'm guessing they're in the back yard. We have a huge back yard, bigger than most members of the Uchiha Clan; I guess mom likes big yards. I shrugged off the idea and headed to the back door. I didn't see them right away so I headed for the more wooded area. Mom liked the idea of having some nature mixed into our lives. I walked a little deeper into the woods where Itachi set up the targets and dummies to practice with. I saw Tenten sitting on the ground, her legs were criss crossed with one elbow resting on her knee with her palm in her cheek. I looked around and saw Itachi in mid air with his favorite katana, Kokutan Tsuki, spinning through the air to land perfectly on the ground. He spun it around for a moment and smoothly slipped it back in it's sheath. I heard small claps coming from Tenten, even if I didn't see it all I know it was still amazing. Itachi cooly turned to face me and Tenten, he walked over and stood in front of me. He turned his gaze on me, I couldn't help but to look away from him.

"Ill allow you to used my blade, but you have to be careful with it, anything happens to it there will be consequences." He warned me. I looked up into his eyes, I couldn't believe that I was going to get to used it, but a little nervous that something would happen to it. This was his favorite blade and he is entrusting it to me. He slowly untied the small string that attached the sheath to the side of his pants, he lifted it with both hands in front of me. I looked at it for a moment before taking it in my own hands. The casing was cool, but smooth. It could be mistaking for marble but it's lighter; the sheath was a black mixed with silver color, Itachi's name is inscribed by the handle. The blade it's self was thin, stainless steal, the handle is black with 'Uchiha' inscribed vertically and the Uchiha crescent above the 'U.' I see why he likes this blade so much, it was built for only those who are worthy of being near it! Only for someone who knows how to use it, that someone is Itachi. I looked up at Itachi and smiled, I won't let anything or anyone bring harm to it!

"Ill make sure that nothing happens to it, I promise!" I always keep my promises too, plus this is way too important to Itachi. I know he wouldn't trust me with anything else if I didn't take care of it. Itachi sat his hand on my head and ruffled my hair a bit. He walked past me and sat on the ground next to Tenten.

"Go on, Sasuke, let me see you try to hit the three dummies in a triangular move." I nodded, slowly taking the blade from it's sheath as I got into position. My right hand was in the middle of the handle, I held it in front of my face, blade pointing diagonally to the right. I faced the first dummy I was going to hit before I moved. Quickly, I raced forward towards dummy number one, in a swift movement I was behind the dummy with a new hand position; my right hand was at the bottom of the handle while my left hand was in the middle with the blade pointed up diagonally to the left. I spun around gripping the handle as I stabbed through dummy number two. Twisting myself under the blade I pulled it out with the blade above my head. I leapt forward towards the last dummy and split it down the middle. I stood up straight and saw each dummy split differently from the way I cut it. I carefully placed it back into it's sheath. I turned around to see what Itachi thought of it. What I saw made me happier than getting Itachi's prized blade, his eyes shown approval and pride as his lips formed a small smile.

"Good job Sasuke, you've gotten better," Tenten sat there's with eyes filled with pure amazement. I'm not even sure if she is staring at me or the blade now that I traced her gaze. I smiled at her and walked over to sit with them.

"Maybe I'll teach you something else later, you are improving faster than I thought." Itachi said. I'm more than willing to learn a new trick.

"What about me? I wanna learn something too!" Tenten exclaimed. We both looked at her.

"I don't think you are ready for anything yet, maybe when you get a little older." Itachi said softly.

"At least let me try! Please!" she begged. Itachi looked at her for a few moments before getting up.

"I need to see if you can throw a kunai correctly before I teach you this." He pulled out a kunai from his pocket and spun it quickly on his finger "watch how to throw it," he flung it slow enough for us to see it but quickly enough for it to dig in the center of the target. Tenten stood up quickly next to him preparing her self to throw it. Itachi pulled it out of the target and handed the kunai to Tenten. She stared at it, just sitting in her hand.

"You can throw it whenever you like," Itachi said standing next to her with his arms crossed over his chest. She gripped the kunai and poked her finger through the hole at the end of it. She started spinning it around on her finger like Itachi did just a little slower. We both were amazed at how quickly she learned that, I could see it in Itachi's face that his interest peaked too. She started spinning it faster, then she pulled her hand back and threw the kunai for the target. Me and Itachi's eyes went wide, she hit the mark directly, the kunai angle was flawless and she stank it in relatively deep.

"Wow I got it dead on! Did you see that?" She looked up and pulled lightly on the hem of Itachi's shirt. He looked down and nodded.

"That was really good for your first try Tenten, let's see if you can do it again. This time aim for a different angle than a direct one." He pointed to one that was crooked. She nodded and stared at it.

"Don't turn your body to face it, stay the way you are and hit it." He gave her another kunai from a place I didn't get to see. She took it and stared at the target before readying her self to throw it. Quickly, she pulled her hand back and threw it towards the target, once again, hitting it in the center. Itachi smiled again. He summoned more kunai, eight, each one was in between his fingers. He handed them to Tenten.

"Hit them all, if you can," he pointed out each one to her. "This is going to be a little bit harder, to hit each target you need to use a kunai to hit another kunai to get both kunai on their correct target. Let's see if you can do it." He stepped back to watch and see if she could do it. I wasn't sure if she could do it or not. We waited, but she didn't make a move. Itachi stepped up to her.

"You don't have to-" He stopped in mid sentence, we both heard something coming from her. I listened hard and made out a few things she was saying, she was calculating. We watched her as she slowly moved into a squatting position; the kunai were placed in between each finger like Itachi, her right arm was in front of her while her left arm was behind her. She jumped up and spun her self around letting kunai fly from different angles. I saw two kunai clash against each other, both kunai missing the center by centimeters. Same with the others that were at a harder and angle, they were off by centimeters while the more easier ones were hit dead on. I was beyond shocked, she was able to do a move that is above genin level, hit the targets almost perfectly, and even how she caught on so quickly. I know she is going to be a great kunoichi. Itachi was far from pleased, he was shocked nonetheless but very proud. He knows as well as I do that she will be a great ninja.

"That was," I've never seen Itachi lost for words before, "a good display of talent Tenten," I spoke too soon. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He walked over to her and pat her on the head, he motioned me to come here. I quickly got up with his blade in my hands. He wrapped his arm around my neck and flicked my forehead. I winced and rubbed the small pain, wondering what that was for.

"You two will be very strong ninjas one day," Itachi said softly. A large smile was planted on Tenten's face, she was very happy to hear that. I was too, I wanted to be as good as Itachi if not better. I want to become a great ninja one day! I'll work extra hard to become stronger, and I'll help Tenten too.

"Itachi, do you think you can put me in school, like Sasuke?" He glanced down at Tenten, wondering what brought up the topic.

"Sasuke goes to the Academy, but you'll learn differently than what Sasuke learns." He stated.

"I still want to go to! Do you think you could get me in somehow? Is there a test I have to pass?" She asked a little bit more worried. Itachi held his gaze on her, thinking about something. I think she would do really well in the Academy, but she is too young to be put in any classes yet.

"I'll see what I can do."

"YAY! Thank you Itachi!" She started laughing and hugging his leg. He smiled and looked over at me.

"Sasuke, I have to run some errands, mom is going out with her friends and dad has to go to work, can you watch Tenten for me?" I nodded and gripped the handle of the blade.

"Good," He flicked me again and walked away.

"Hey! What was that for?" I rubbed the abused spot on my forehead.

"Can I go with you Itachi?" He stopped and turned slightly to look at her.

"I'm sorry, not this time." He turned around and walked ahead. Tenten crossed her arms and pouted.

"Why not!" She huffed. He stopped to turned to look at her again. He rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"You can come, but you can't come in the buildings I go in, understand?" She nodded and ran up to him.

"Come on Sasuke! How can you watch me standing there!" She yelled. I snapped out of my slight daze and quickly walked over to them. She grabbed my hand and marched on forward.

"So where are we going Itachi?" He didn't respond. She huffed again.

"We are going to the Hokage first." We were now on the main way going through the Uchiha Complex. A few people looked at Tenten, she waved with a pleasant smile. Some people waved back. I saw a few people I knew really well and some I didn't.

"Hey Sasuke!" I turned to look at my cousin's little brother, Haruki. He turned six only a few days ago, so he was about Tenten's age. His hair goes straight down to his shoulder's, it's a dark blue like mine; his eyes are a dark blue with a little bit of green. He had on a blue shirt, the Uchiha symbol on the back and black shorts on. His left leg had been bandaged all the way up from his ankle up past his shorts.

"Yeah?" He wasn't looking at me but Tenten now. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape. I was angry, not that he wasn't paying attention to me but he was looking at Tenten. Itachi saw this too and gave an unnoticed glare. Tenten turned her head to look at him too. She smiled and waved.

"Hello," Haruki blushed and waved back.

"Hi," He tried to smile back but it didn't come out right.

"The name is Tenten, yours?"

"Haruki Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you, Haruki." I glared him, I took Tenten's hand and started walking away.

"Sorry Haruki, but have somewhere to be."

"Ok," He said subconsciously, still staring at Tenten. I started grinding my teeth together in annoyance. I started walking ahead with Itachi again.

"Bye Haruki!" Tenten waved still walking next to me. I gripped the handle of the blade again to keep my self from going crazy. We walked in silence except for Tenten's random statements. After another five minutes of walking we were in front of the Hokage building.

"Stay here and don't move." Itachi told us, we nodded. After two-seconds of Itachi being gone, Tenten spoke up.

"So what do you wanna do now? I don't want to sit here and wait for Itachi all day." I didn't either but I didn't know what to do either.

"I don't know."

"Can we go to the Academy?"

"Didn't Itachi tell us to stay here though?"

"Yeah, but if we tell him that we left then everything will be fine."

"How are we going to do that? We can't go in,"

"No, he said that I can't go in, he didn't say anything about you not going in." She was right. Itachi did tell her not to go in, but it should be the same for me too. It doesn't make sense if I go in and she stays outside, I wouldn't be watching her like Itachi said.

"I know, but if I leave you then I won't be doing what Itachi told me. I have to watch you but you can't go in the building." She thought about it and nodded too.

"Then lets find someone to go into the building for us." That's a better idea than the first one, but we still can't leave.

"We can't leave," She stopped in her tracks and pouted. I liked it when she pouted, she looked really cute.

"Fine, we can wait a little while," She sat down on the ground with her legs and arms crossed. We waited hours, it was morning when we left the Uchiha Complex now it's around the afternoon. Tenten was getting angry.

"That's it! Come on Sasuke! We are going inside!" She stood up and dragged me to my feet. I sighed.

"We are going to get in trouble." She kept pulling me towards the door anyway. Two AMBU were standing in front of the door. One walked over to us, he had a tiger mask on and the normal AMBU outfit. I noticed their arms didn't have sleeves on but the armor was on like normal. I didn't see that symbol on their shoulders like other AMBU members did.

"What business do you have with the Hokage?" he said.

"Nothing, my older brother, Itachi, is in there and we need to talk to him for a moment."

"Itachi? Well, he told me that you guys might try to do something like this so he told me to instruct you to stay near by and that he shouldn't be much longer." Tenten didn't seem to believe him.

"How long ago did he tell you this?" She asked.

"Not too long ago, maybe an hour ago? He told us to watch you," Watch us, why would he want that? We weren't that far away from the door, I didn't see them here before.

"How long have you been watching us?"

"Since Itachi gave us the order this morning, we've been watching from a distance." I don't understand something, this doesn't feel right. It's like we aren't safe or something.

"Since we can't go in what can we do to tell Itachi that we wanna leave?" Tenten asked.

"We'll tell Itachi," I didn't like how they acted, normally they'd say Itachi-sama or Uchiha-sama or something like that. It just wasn't right. I took Tenten's hand and took her away from them. I didn't like the feeling and I didn't want to stick around anymore.

"Where are we going?" I have a spot in mind.

"We are going to the top of the Hokage heads, there's a spot up there to see all of Konoha, I brought some money so we could get a snack and watch the sun set." I pointed at the four Hokages made along the mountain edge. First stop, get a snack. I took her to a small shop near by. It was a candy shop or snack bar, what ever they call it. We walked in to the smell of sweets, baked goods, and sugar.

"You can pick what ever you'd like," she nodded and walked off looking around to see what she'd want. I looked around, not wanting anything, I don't have a sweet tooth. I noticed a girl holding a heart box of chocolates. She turned her gaze towards me and her eyes went big. Uh oh. It's one of my fans.

"SASUKE!" She screamed, that's when I noticed the other girls too. They're all here? Where's Tenten? Got to find her now! One of them ran up to me and starting going on and on about how it was fate that we would appear at the same place and her undying love for me. Soon all of them were around me, asking me questions, shoving their chocolates in my hands, and hoping I'd accept them. Lucky me, I was a bit taller than them so I could scope out Tenten. I soon saw her, but with a frown. She looked so hurt, holding a small brown box with pink ribbon. She looked at it then all the other girls around me. She sat the box down on the counter edge and started walking, around the mob, to the door. I pushed through the girls without hurting any of them, but I'm angry enough to not care if I did. I picked up her chosen box and paid for it, the girls were about to mob me again but I moved swiftly to the door. I ran outside to see her slowly walking away from the store.

"Hey! Tenten! Wait!" She stopped and turned to face me. "Why'd you leave?" I asked once I caught up to her, shoving the box of chocolate in my pocket.

"You love all those other girls, I heard them say it." I was confused, I never said I liked any of them. She turned to walk away again, but I stopped her again by slipping in front of her. She looked at me sadly.

"I didn't say that I liked any of them, they're fan girls, they're the ones who think I like them. If I had to pick one of them or you I'd choose you every time." She smiled at me and gave me a hug. I was taking back for a moment, but hugged her with one hand on her head and the other on her back.

"Come on let's go." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders leading her to the Hokage heads. I didn't give her the chocolates that she left it the store, I'll surprise her. It wasn't long until we made it to the door that lead inside the second Hokage. We started to climb the stairs, as we headed up I told her a little about this place.

"If there ever is a war or an emergency the women and children would come here while the shinobi worked to solve the problem," Tenten looked around.

"So where is this exactly?"

"We'd be in the mouth, I think." We walked around the cave like area for a few moments.

"Look, over there, I see an opening!" Tenten raced over to the two holes of light coming from the insides of the second hokage. I followed after her to make sure she won't fall. Leaning over the rail slightly, we looked down to see some brown from the edge of the mountain and green grass from below.

"I'm guessing this is the nose," Tenten wrinkled her nose and giggled. We walked up the stairs further.

"Maybe well see the brain of what ever Hokage this is!" She said excitedly. Racing up to find the same thing as the mouth, emptiness. Tenten stepped away from the stairs and into the open cave. She squatted down to pick up a pebble.

"I found his brain!" I laughed at the little rock. She tossed it some where and stood there.

"Want to go to the top now?" She nodded. I walked over to her and took her hand, there was a door in the back of the cave. I opened it and there were five steps up to the top of the hill. When we were completely out I turned her around to see Konoha and in all it's glory. She gave a small gasp when she saw the view.

"Thats amazing!" I watched her stare out at Konoha. The wind blew a lot up here; our hair swayed with the breeze.

"Its even more cooler when the sun is setting, but I don't think we can stay that long without getting into trouble." She turned and gave me a small pout. I loved that face, it's so cute.

"Aww please, can we stay when the sun sets?" She begged. I don't know if we can.

"I guess, we could-" I didn't even get to finish what I was saying before I was tackled to the ground by Tenten's hug.

"Yay! Thank you Sasuke! You're the best!" I was on my back with her on top of me hugging around my waist. I smiled with a tint of pink on my cheeks.

"Oh, umm, here," I took out the box of chocolates she left at the store, "you forgot about these." I said handing them to her. She looked at them and smiled at me.

"Thank you," she said again. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Anytime," she slowly opened the box, careful not the rip the ribbon. Taking the lid off the little box I saw six little balls of chocolate. Two were white, two were light brown and two were dark brown. It smelled good but I didn't really want any. Tenten picked a white one first.

She popped it in her mouth and slowly started chewing. She smiled, I see that she liked it a lot.

"You should try one Sasuke," I shook my head.

"No thank you, Tenten," she pouted.

"Aww come on, have something sweet!" I shook my head again.

"I don't really like eating sweets a lot,"

"You eat ice cream and that's sweet, at least try some," Trying some wouldn't hurt, I guess. She picked up the other white one and set it against my lips. I'm not to willing to let the ball of sugar enter my mouth. She used her index finger to push it in. I pouted when I felt it on my tongue. I played with it for a moment then felt it melt in my mouth, I took a bite out of it and inside the soft shell was a liquid, the same flavor as the soft shell of chocolate.

"I think it said it was called a truffle," Tenten said thinking about it. I didn't really care, this tasted really good. I kept it in my mouth for as long as I could, it continued to melt slowly much to my disliking. I watched as Tenten picked up the darker colored one and pop it in her mouth. She chewed it slowly, loving its taste.

"Can I try that one?" She nodded. I went to pick it up but she took it before me. I looked at her confused. I thought she said I could have it?

"Open up!" She winked at me. I pouted, I didn't open my mouth. I wanted to eat it my self, not get fed. She set the ball of chocolaty goodness against my lips, I couldn't help but lick it and that's when she used her index finger to push it in again. She giggled and watched me in my bliss like state. Did I tell you I like chocolate a lot? Well, I do. It's my favorite! I was thinking about something before that I meant to ask her.

"How did you know how to do that kunai dance? It seemed like you knew what you were doing?" I asked her.

"I remember my lessons my dad would help me with, he told me that our family starts learning how to used weapons at a very young age. They say that we learn better at that point. He taught me a lot about weapons and how to hold and use them correctly. Mom told me that I learned much faster than anyone else in the family. She said that I could be considered a kid prodigy." She told me while looking at the sky. "I remember people telling me that I'm smarter than most kids my age, my thoughts can almost compare to someone much older than me. They said that I will be very good at problem solving and things like that."

"If Itachi taught us all that he knew you think we could learn it?"

"Well, yeah, if we try hard enough," She told me with a small smile. "We can do anything if we try right?" I nodded and gripped the handle of Itachi's blade.

"Can I ask you something?" I looked at her and nodded wondering what she wanted to know.

"I saw you and Itachi staring at that Haruki kid, you two seemed a little upset about something?" She gave me a confused look. I looked away from her and out towards Konoha. Should I tell her? Should I tell her how I feel? I looked down at my hands. I noticed another set on top of mine. I looked up at Tenten, she had a worried face on.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" She asked with the smallest amount of fear in her voice.

"I, umm," I couldn't get it out right, but I really wanted to tell her.

"Yes?"

"When you told me all those thing about what happened to you and mom I felt something snap inside of me. I always feel weak and defenseless to everyone. I wish I was there to help you and mom, but I wasn't. I can't do anything. I want to be strong like Itachi! He learned how to use his Sharingan at my age and I still haven't learned it yet. I had to be placed in the back rooms for protection reasons, since I can't protect my self yet. I want to be better than that. I want people to look at me with pride and amazement, but all people see me as is the young sweet Uchiha boy." I looked down again.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"I can't protect the people I care about being a 'young sweet Uchiha boy.' I want to be better than that. I want to protect you, but I can't do that. I really liked you the moment I saw you climb on my window. I had to help you, I couldn't leave you like that. I knew that you were really special to me when I saw you." I blushed. "I just wish I could protect you better, I want to be stronger so I'm not looked down upon. I don't want anything to happen to you ever again!" I hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I really like you Tenten! I want you safe forever! I don't want you to like another boy! I want you to like me! I don't want you to leave!" I felt fresh tears roll down my cheeks. My body started to shake slightly. I wrapped my arms around her back tighter, not enough to hurt her. She wrapped her arms around my back, I could feel her small fingers gripping my shirt. I nuzzled my face on her shoulder. She didn't know what I did. She didn't know what was going to happen. I didn't want her to know either, but it would be best to tell her while I have the chance.

"I'm not going anywhere Sasuke. I've been adopted into your family." She mumbled quietly, trying to hold back her own tears.

"When you were in the hospital, still sleeping, I over heard dad and Itachi talking about an arranged marriage. Itachi wasn't happy about it at all, I could tell by his face. I heard that Itachi, you, and me will have someone married to us. Once we get older we will have to move away with them. I don't want that. I want to stay with you and Itachi. I don't want to marry someone else and leave." She rubbed my back softly.

"Why don't we ask Itachi? He can help us straighten things out right?" I nodded. "I won't tell him that you over heard it, we can do it together." She pulled back and gave me a sad smile. She wiped away my tears with her fingers and looked me in the eye. I smiled at her. I had an idea. If I married Tenten, then I wouldn't have to get married to another girl and move away! Itachi is going to stay with me as the protector of the new heir so he doesn't have to get married! Then we could live together! I'll have to think about if first before I do it. Tenten picked up the light brown chocolate one and raised it in front of my mouth.

"Here, take a bite." I opened my mouth this time and allowed her to put it in. I slowly chewed it, enjoying the chocolaty goodness. She watched my face turn from stressed to clam.

"All better now?" She asked. I nodded rubbing my face to rid any stray tears left. Tenten picked up the last chocolate and popped it in her mouth. The sun was beginning to set. The sky changed from a light blue to a warm orange and pink color. I looked at a wide eyed Tenten, she loved the view. I guess I should bring up the idea of the marriage.

"Tenten," She turned to look at me.

"Hmm?" Should I ask her now? Should I wait? I bit my lip, debating whether I should or not. She blinked at me and raised an eye brow.

"Thanks for sharing the chocolate." Was all that came out. She smiled happily and nodded.

"Anytime." I gave her a soft smile, copying me huh? I shook my head and looked out towards Konoha. The sun took it's time lowering its self down. We sat there in silence, letting the soft wind blow on us making goose bumps appear whenever the wind felt cool. I played with some grass and noticed a ladybug. I held my index finger out and she crawled on it. I lifted my finger up in front of my nose and watched it tickle my finger. It faced me, then turned towards the tip of my finger. It opened it's wings and flew away. I watched it until it became a dot in the sunset. I heard something behind me. I turned my head slightly to look but I saw nothing. I shrugged it off and looked back out towards the orange sky. I noticed something dark blue on my left, I turned my eyes to look and it was a leg? I turned my head to see who the leg belonged to. I jumped when I saw Itachi's hard face.

"I-Itachi!" I stuttered. He looked kinda angry. No, he was angry, I can tell in his eyes. I looked down shamefully, I didn't listen to him and now I was going to get in trouble.

"Why am I looking all over Konoha for you and Tenten again?"I looked up at him but his stare became harder on me, I looked down not wanting to see him angry at me. "Sasuke. Answer me." I looked up at him again, he had his arms crossed over his chest waiting for me to give my excuse.

"I thought the AMBU told you we were leaving." His eye brow rose slight up.

"What AMBU?" I was confused now.

"Me and Tenten stayed where you told us but we wanted to leave after a few hours of waiting. When we came up to the door there were two AMBU there. They told us that you told them that you would be a little while longer. We didn't see them there before though. We asked them some other questions, but I noticed something about them that wasn't right. Their arms were exposed, they didn't have that symbol on it like others did. I didn't feel like we were safe around them, and the way they said your name wasn't correct. They'd say just Itachi, no sama. So I took Tenten to get something sweet and we came up here to watch the sun set." His gaze soften some more after I told him everything that happened.

"The AMBU didn't have any symbol on their arms?" I nodded.

"Itachi! I remember some ninjas walking around with this shinny thing on their heads and a leaf in the middle. The AMBU was holding one just like it except it had a music note on it. She tried to hide it from me but I saw it first!" Tenten in a victorious tone. "I think she was glaring at me, I couldn't tell because of the mask, but it felt like she was." She gripped my shirt and dug her face into my arm. Itachi rubbed his head and looked up.

"I'm glad that you left." He looked at both of us. I was confused, I thought he was angry that we did. "Those may not have been Konoha ninjas. If you didn't leave something could've happened, those fake AMBU sounded like sound ninjas from what Tenten told me. This is very serious if it is, I can't leave you two alone anymore, understand? There are bad people out there trying to get you both, only because of how important you are. I was blind thinking that you can handle your selves but I realize you are only kids, you don't have a chance against AMBU ranked ninjas." Itachi said in a stern tone, getting his point across. I wasn't upset by the fact that he said we can't protect our selves, but I wish I could do something about that. I know that we can't protect our selves, and if we tried we might just end up like Tenten did or worse. I sighed knowing that the truth hurts but opens you up to reality.

"I understand." I told him a little disappointed.

"Don't worry Sasuke, you'll get strong one day!" Tenten said hoping to take away my growing sadness. I just gave a silent sigh and nodded.

"For now, let me do the protecting and when you get my age you'll be able to do all sorts of things." Itachi said in a comforting tone, I looked up to him and nodded. "Is it okay if I watch the sun set with you too, or is this your privet little date?" Itachi asked with a small smirk on. I blushed and turned away to sit in the same spot I was in.

"I-It's not a d-date!" I crossed my legs and arms and looked out at the sun set still pouting. I heard Itachi chuckle. Tenten sat down next to me and held on my arm.

"What's a date?"

"It's when two people who like each other go out and do something nice with each other." Itachi said filled with amusement. Tenten's eyes widened at what he said.

"You took me on a date?" She asked me. I turned, slowly changing to a deep red, with wide eyes at Tenten.

"W-What? Y-You think this is a d-date?" She tilted her head.

"Is it one?" I tried to swallow the large lump in my throat but failed, my face turned redder every second I held contact with her cute brown eyes.

"If you want it to be, I-I guess, y-yeah." I rubbed the back of my head looking down.

"Can I go on a date with you too Itachi?" She looked at him, he was taking back but hid it professionally.

"Sure. Where would you like to go?" He asked her. He sat down next to her and leaned over to look her dead in the eye while a small smile played on his lips. He took her chin in his hand and made her look deep in his eyes. She blushed and fidgeted with her fingers.

"Anywhere nice, I guess." He chuckled and moved back some.

"So did you kiss Sasuke yet?" He cooed. I blushed and almost coughed when he said that. Tenten blushed too.

"Yes." Hun? She did? Where the heck was I? Did she take advantage of me? Itachi was taking back by the answer and stared hard at me. I gulped and bit my lip.

"When?" He asked.

"In his bed room." My blush went to the next level of blushing. Itachi started balling his fist up, gripping the grass under him. "What else did you two do?" He asked holding back his anger.

"He was helping me with my bandages." I slowly started to scoot away, I'm going to try to make a run for it while I still have my head. "He took off the ones on my tummy and legs. I didn't want the ones on my arms off yet." I quickly got up and ran. They both looked at my retreating back.

"Sasuke!" Itachi got up and chased me down. I ran in the other direction so it would throw him off. I noticed Tenten giggling, she got up and chased me too. Aw, come on Tenten! I thought you were on my team? I looked behind me and notice Itachi's face. He wasn't angry at all, he was smirking. He was just playing with me, I calmed down a bit. I quickly stopped and curled up in a ball. Itachi ran over me by mistake, but when I got up I was tackled to the ground. I forgot about Tenten being behind Itachi. I was laying on my tummy while Tenten laid across my back laughing.

"I got him Itachi! I got him!" She laughed. Itachi looked at us and smiled.

"Good job Tenten." I got her off me without pushing her so I could stand up again. I whispered something in her ear and her smile widen. She nodded excitedly and grinned at Itachi. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw us looking at him. He gave us a mock glare and turned to run.

"Get him!" I laughed and cased him down. Pay back time! I laughed running a little ahead of Tenten, she was a bit slower than me. Itachi was slowing down, I thought he was getting tired so I ran a little harder to get him. He turned around quickly and held his arms out to catch me. I slammed into him, he grabbed me tightly and we fell to the ground. I laughed, looking at Itachi he had a soft smile on his face. Then this small weight jumped on my back knocking the wind out of me for a moment, once again, I forgot that Tenten was behind me.

"Dog pile!" She laughed. Itachi made a grunt and let out a breath.

"You two need to stop eating sweets and ice cream." He gasped again. He used his free arm and wrapped it around Tenten to pull her down next to him and did the same. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. We laid down together watching the now orange, red, and pinkish colored sky. I thought this was another one of those nice days. Itachi seems more open than he was before. He used to always be so, to himself. He used to be more quiet and less talkative. He's been more caring and I get to see him smile more often. Ever since Tenten popped up, Itachi has been different. I like this new Itachi. I want to ask him, but I don't want him to change the way he is now and go back to what he used to be. I frowned a little looking at the side of his face. His eye caught me staring and he turned to look at me.

"What is it Sasuke?" He turned his body slightly so he was facing me, Tenten popped up and leaned on the side of his hip with her arms resting there. I guess she wanted to know too judging by the look on her face.

"It's nothing," I said and looked back up at the sky not wanting to look at their faces. I glance over at the two and regretted it. They both had on faces that screamed 'I don't believe you and you will tell me now.' I sighed.

"I wanted to know what made you change so much. You weren't like this before Tenten appeared, now you are this completely different person. You aren't flicking my forehead as much as you did-" I was cut off.

"I can flick you more if you'd like," As a result I was flicked followed by a giggle from Tenten. I rubbed my head.

"No, let me finish. I mean, you are much more open. You smile a lot more than before, you aren't always cooped up in your room, you are more open and you seem like a new person. I want to know what caused you to be like this, to be different from how you were." I stared at him wondering if he'd answer me. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, I sighed and looked back up to the sky. The sky looked really good today, soft and very bright. Maybe it was because of the marriage. Maybe he's acting like this so we can have good memories for when we split up.

"Is it because of the arranged marriage?" I asked not looking at him.

"What do you know about that?" I turned to look at him with a sadden look.

"I over heard everything you and dad said back at the hospital." Itachi's face went unreadable. "I remember that dad said that all of us would have to get married and move away. I didn't want that to happen at all. I thought that you are being nice to us now because we won't see each other as much anymore." Itachi let out a light sigh and rubbed his forehead.

"Sasuke, it's not good to eavesdrop, and you didn't hear it all. After dad explained it all to me I had another proposal, but it also had to be approved by the Hokage. That's why I took so long there." He stated softly, his eyes seemed sad.

"What was the proposal thing?" Tenten questioned with a curious gaze.

"I talked to dad about this too, I told him that I wanted Sasuke to become the new heir to the Uchiha Clan, Tenten is the heir to her own clan, if you and Tenten were come together the Uchiha Clan will have a bigger tie and so will Konoha. Tenten can start her own Clan once she is old enough. The Uchiha Clan has enough people in it that one difference won't affect the clan so much. A mix between an Uchiha and Tenten's clan would be the start to something new, maybe a new powerful clan. Dad didn't have a problem with it but he still wants a pure blood Uchiha. He said that it's fine if we don't marry another but we still need to have a pure blood Uchiha." I was more than happy to hear this. Itachi was already ten steps ahead of us. He didn't want us split either, I can tell. I understand now. Itachi was always like this, he was just angry that we would be split. Before Tenten came into our lives, Itachi was angry, he was trying to figure out how he would stay with me, that's why he turned down the offer of being the next heir. He knew that if he was the next heir he would have to marry and so would I. He knew that I would get married to another a live off somewhere else, if he accepted the offer. He knew that if I became the next heir I would need an elder, and Itachi choose to take that spot instead. Itachi was angry because he was going to be the next in line, regardless of what they said. They wouldn't allow him not to, but now that he has a better reason he is happier. He knows that we'll stay together and it's all thanks to Tenten!

"Sasuke?" Itachi gave me a concerned look. "You look very, happy? Are you okay?" He asked me. That was a dumb question and he knew that too.

"Of course I'm okay, no, I'm better than that! I feel like I could explode!" I hugged Itachi tightly, I let out a few giggles. I rubbed my face into his chest gripping on the back of his shirt.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Tenten asked getting worried, I guess she thought I was crying or something. She hopped over Itachi and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Sasuke." Itachi put his hands on my shoulders pulling me from his chest to look me in the eye. His eyes were filled with worry but his face looked blank. I must sound like I was crying, but when they saw my face they changed their mood. I was relieved and happy. Itachi's face calmed down and flicked my forehead. I blinked and rubbed the pained spot wondering why my forehead is so abused.

"Why do you keep on doing that?"

"Because you made me worry," He made a small smile appear on his face a looked out at the ending sunset. I puffed, my cheek out pouting and looked out along with him. I sighed as the wind rubbed against our skin. I smiled, this felt good. I glanced over at Tenten to see how she was. She looked like she was thinking about something that was making her unhappy. She looked like reality was speaking to her, I didn't like it.

"Tenten, you okay?" Itachi looked over when I said that. She didn't answer but remained the same like she didn't hear me. After a few seconds she slowly looked up at me, face staying the same. She slowly shook her head and look up at the sky. I know something is going on in her head. Something she's thinking about is making her see something she isn't liking.

"What's wrong Tenten, your face says one thing while you eyes another?" I blinked confused at her. She looked at me and shook her head from her thoughts.

"I was thinking about my parents, that's all." I knew it wasn't the truth but I let it go with a nod. We sat there in a comfortable silence as the sun dripped into the horizon. The sky turned a dark blue with a hue of pink and orange from the distant sunset. Itachi stood up and dusted off invisible dust from his pants. He put his hand on his hip and the other on his forehead moving in a rhythmic pattern across and back. I stood up resting my hands on my hips looking up at the sky. Tenten stayed on the ground looking out where the sun once glowed bright orange. She seemed sad sitting there, now that I think about it she didn't smile or make any move to show that she was happy when Itachi told us that we'd stay together. I wonder what's going on in her head.

"Hey," I nudged her with my leg. "Come on" I told her and walked next to Itachi who stood in the same position. She looked up at both of us with the same face and nodded. She stood up and walked in front of us. I looked up at Itachi, he glanced at me then Tenten. We both were wondering what was going though her head. Itachi looked back at me with a questioning glaze. I shrugged not knowing the answer to his silent question. He started staring at her back. We stopped and watched Tenten keep moving ahead.

"Tenten." She slowly came to a stop, she didn't turn to look at us, she kept her head down. Itachi's face went annoyingly curious. We didn't understand what was wrong, we thought she was happy.

"What's wrong Tenten?" Itachi asked in a soft tone. She didn't move for a few moments. Then she started moving forward.

"Nothing," I bit my lip, I could feel something wasn't right. Tenten didn't act like this, if something was wrong then she would say it. I grunted and ran in front of her. I grabbed both her shoulders and shook her.

"What's wrong Tenten? This isn't like you at all!" I yelled at her. Her head was lowered so I couldn't see her face. I started grinding my teeth together. Her head swayed like a snake still lowered. Her head shot back and moved quickly in front of mine just missing mine. I gasped, quickly letting go of her and falling on the ground crawling back to a safe distance. My eyes were wide with disbelief, shock, and fear. My mouth hung agape at what I saw. This wasn't Tenten, this wasn't her at all. It can't be! I don't believe it! Itachi saw my reaction and ran behind me to see Tenten. She had a wide smile showing her teeth, but this wasn't normal. Her teeth were more pointed and sharp like an animal, two were more elongated like fangs. Her eyes still big but a completely different color, they were a bright yellowy green with pitch black slits as pupils. Her eyes resembled cat's eyes, the way they would become slightly slimmer and grow slightly again as if taking in every detail on me to the next level. Her hands were shaking slightly, I watch as her finger nails elongated an inch longer than normal. She slowly rose her hand up so the palm faced down, slowly turning her hand out in front of her like she was holding a small ball. Clenching and flexing her hands while looking at me, her large grin became even wider if that was possible. She opened her mouth to let out a longer than normal human tongue fall to the side of her mouth. A small sound came from her mouth. It sounded like a dark chuckle, with each one it got louder until it came out to be a full blown laugh. Her voice wasn't the same either, it was more scratched and deeper then her normal voice. Itachi stood firmly in front of me. He pull out a kunai gripping in a defensive stance.

"Sharingan!" He shouted. Itachi made a small gasp. I got up and moved back but not too far from him.

"What do you see Itachi? What wrong with her?"

"She's being controlled by a dark chakra, it's like a puppet walker jutsu except the puppeteer is inside. She is possessed another words." I gulped, how do you fight something on the inside without hurting the outside? Think Sasuke, think!

"How can you get it out of her?" I asked fear dripping from every word. Itachi stood still for a moment. He looked around like he was checking his surrounding. Possessed Tenten stopped all movement. Her arms went to her sides and her body hung limply up by nothing; her feet remained planted to the ground, her head stayed the same, the rest of her body looked like a puppet hanging from a hook.

"This turned out to better more successful than I would've guessed. I must give credit to Sasuke and this girl as well for catching some flaws and loose hints I've left." Her hand raised up and pointed at me with a long talon. I gasped and took a step back, my eyes went wide as the possessor stared at me with glowing impressed eyes.

"You noticed that those AMBU didn't have the a symbol on the shoulder and you noticed the lack of formalities as well." Her finger pointed at her neck. I started to tense up, I think he is going to kill her. Her eye lids lowered while a smirk appeared on her lips. "She noticed our head band even though it was hidden from her and she could understand the danger she felt when she was close." She made that large smile again that sent a chill up my spine. Itachi stood his ground not making a single move. She started laughing out loud again.

"It's too early to start the making of my plans, but seeing how this jutsu is working the day of the Hidden Leaf's destruction becomes closer and closer! Soon enough, I'll have the Hidden Leaf Village at my mercy. Until then, I won't need my little ginny pig, right Tenten?" I saw her face turn to pure fear. The same physical features remained but I could tell Tenten was back and fighting inside. I saw a tear roll down her eye. She gripped her head and shaking back and forth. Then came what sounded like she was trying to scream. Itachi backed me up and away from Tenten. She started to scream and grip her head tighter, more tears poured out her eyes. I watched the painful sight before me. Her finger nails went back to their normal length, her fang like teeth were shortened back more human like, her eyes burned bright yellow, then back to her normal chocolate brown eyes. Her tongue slipped back in her mouth and became normal. Tenten was back. She dropped to the ground still gripping her head more softer. She looked down at the ground tears dripping off the side of her cheek like she just witnessed a bloody massacre, her breath became small pants, and her body shook. Itachi put his kunai away and slowly approached her. He kneeled down advancing his hand towards her back.

"Tenten," He said softly, when she heard her name she snapped to look up at him. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck and burying her face into his shoulder. She started crying harshly. Itachi wrapped his arms around her rocking her gently.

"Make him go away! Get rid of him!" She cried into his shoulder. She gripped his shirt tightly, letting you know that she wasn't going to let go.

"Who Tenten? Who is he?" Itachi whispered.

"The one who killed my Clan! The one who killed my mom and dad! The one who started that!" She cried, sounded more like yelling.

"Who? What was his name?"

"He has a snake! A Giant Purple Snake! He has long black hair, glowing yellow eyes and almost pale white skin. He has a long tongue and sharp teeth and nails!" She told him, it seems like she almost described her self for a moment when she was possessed.

"Do you know his name?"

"Orochimaru..." She whispered and stopped moving. I got scared and ran up to her. I looked at her face, she looked like she was sleeping.

"Is she okay Itachi?" He stood up holding her in both arms. He started walking back down the street.

"Yes, she just passed out from lack of energy and charka. She was too worked up and passed out." I watched her sleeping form. I'm angry that this keeps happening to her. Why is it only her? What did she do to deserve all this pain and suffering? She lost so much yet gained so little from it. She keeps getting hurt. I'm going to work hard so I can protect her, no matter what age I am. I'm sick of seeing her suffer. I'm going to protect her, forever. I balled my fist digging my nails into my skin. I'm going to make sure that she won't get hurt anymore! That's a promise!

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! It took serious amounts of music and time to make this chapter. I think this chapter is the longest one yet! Who knows? Well, I should since I'm writing it but I don't remember… Ah well… Orochimaru isn't going to pop back up for a while but he needed to be introduced so it can make me think! Thank you for reading The Element of Protection Chapter 5!

I don't own Naruto or any of the character except for Haruki and Tai.

Kokutan Tsuki means Ebony Moon

Coming soon: The Element of Nightmares Chapter 6

Signed

-Ms. Black Cat


	6. The Element of Nightmares

THE ELEMENT OF NIGHTMARES

-Tenten-

I was wondering what I should do for the day. Sasuke is inviting Naruto over to hang out, Itachi is going out somewhere with his team, mom is doing something and dad went to work. I was the only one who didn't know what to do. I wasn't allowed to leave the house after my connection with Orochimaru. Which was painful. Other than that, I don't know what to do. I was thinking that I should invite Sakura or Ino over, but when I told Sasuke he didn't seemed to like the idea. He flashed me a nervous smile and said.

"Sure, I guess you can invite them over." I knew he didn't want them over so I didn't bother to say anything else after that. It's like I'm on lock down, and it's not fun either. I laid back on the couch in the living room staring up at the ceiling. I rested my hands on my stomach and wiggled my toes. I heard feet against the wooden steps in a fast motion. I didn't move to see who it was. The sound of feet came closer to me.

"Hey Tenten," I looked over and saw Sasuke with a small smile on his face. I nodded my head. He sighed and gave me a sorry look.

"Come on, Tenten, it's not going to be that long." He put his hands on his hips and poked his bottom lip up a bit.

"It is! Itachi said not for a while! That sounds like a long time." I pouted and rolled over so I was facing the back of the couch not looking at Sasuke. I heard him sigh again. He sat down in front of me and leaned back. I pushed him slightly trying to get him off.

"Get off me Sasuke!" I pushed him again. He groaned.

"Nah, you're more comfortable." I huffed and pushed him again, he just leaned back so he wouldn't fall off. I poked his back and out came a giggle. I smiled and did it again.

"Hey, cut that out!" He giggled again. I didn't listen just like he didn't. He turned around to face me and grab my hands but I went for his stomach. He started a giggle fit when I did. He laid back and rolled off onto the floor still laughing. I leaned over the edge of the couch and poked his stomach non stop. He bursted out in laughter. His eyes were building tears and his cheeks turned a slight pink. He attempted to grab my hands but whenever he got a good grip I would poke his tummy and he'd break out in laughter.

"Please, stop Tenten," He said through his laughter. I stopped and sat up looking at him on the floor clutching his stomach from the pain of laughing too hard. He sat up and sighed still letting out a giggle or two. He gave me a playful glare.

"This means war!" He smiled evilly at me. I giggled. He stood up leaning over me. I looked up into his eyes not knowing what was to come. He moved in closer to my face and stared deep in my eyes. I blushed and bit my lip from my growing nervousness. It seemed like he was moving so slowly. His face looked so calm, his eyes showed something that I didn't understand, his lips were slightly parted showing some of his teeth. I sucked in my breath as his mouth came closer to my face. Knocking coming from the front door interrupting the moment. Sasuke stopped and turned his head slightly towards the door. Quickly he turned back to me and kissed me on the forehead, he ran over to the door and slid it open.

"Hey Sasuke! Why are you all-" Sasuke cover Naruto's mouth, quickly slipping on his shoes, and walked out the door. Naruto stood there for a moment then looked at me and waved.

"Hey Tenten," He said with a smile on his face about to walk in but a hand caught his arm and pulled him to the side out of my view. I blinked wondering what just happened? I lifted my hand to my forehead touching the spot that he kissed. I wonder what all that meant. I stood up and raced over to shove my shoes on my feet, I put my hand on the door stopping before sliding it open. I stared at the door wondering if I should run out and ask him why he did that. I'm not allowed outside though, not with anyone watching me. I looked down and stared at the floor debating should I run out, get answers and break the rules or should I listen, stay in, and wait for Sasuke to come back and get answers? I heard foot steps in front of the door, my eyes widened as it slid open to reveal Itachi. He looked down on me shocked for a moment then he became angry.

"Where do you think you are going, Tenten?" I looked up into his angry eyes and shook my head. I turned around to head back up stairs.

"No where, Itachi." I said sadly. I heard him sigh and walk up behind me.

"Tenten," I turned to look up at him. "Know that I'm only doing this so you don't get hurt again. After things calm down you will be able to go outside again." He said while placing a hand on top of my head. I nodded sadly.

"How come Sasuke gets to go out?" I asked, it wasn't really fair that he got to go out. Their were people out to get him too.

"Because he isn't going far, he's in the back yard." I turned to look at the living room. I pictured Sasuke being right behind that wall. I looked down sadly, I still don't think it's fair that he gets to go out. I lifted my hand to my forehead where he kissed me. Itachi walked past me and headed towards the stairs.

"I'll be in my room if you need me, okay?" He turned to look at me waiting for a reply. I nodded my head, he started up the stairs and didn't stop until he was in his room. I just stood there wondering what should I do? There wasn't much for me to do here. I made my way up the stairs, I walked down the hall until I stood in front of Sasuke's door. I stood here for a minute wondering if it would be alright to go in. I gripped the door handle, turning it and pushing the door open, I stood there looking around. I walked over to the pile of pillows on the floor and laid on them. I stared up at the ceiling while I played with the ends of my hair. I laid there thinking about random things like, what will the Academy be like, why are blue berries called 'blue berries,' and why did Itachi say he wasn't fat when he was? I mean, those little lumps, aren't they filled with fat stuff? I don't know. I blinked a few times, my eye lids felt heavy. I let out a yawn and closed my eyes. A nap didn't sound too bad at the moment. _I slowly woke up looking around, I was in my room. I slowly rose up stretching my still sleeping body. How did I get in my room when I went in Sasuke's, maybe someone took me in here? Shaking off the thought I rubbed my head, walking over to my door. Before touching the handle I noticed a faint mist coming from the bottom of the door. I was confused, I opened the door cautiously in case something was happening. The door started opening by its self; I was scared now. I tried looking out in the hall but it was very opaque. I could barely see my hand in front of me. I tried blowing the mist like fog away but it did nothing. I took a step forward, against the cold wood my bare feet felt even colder. There was a chill in the air, an uncomfortable chill. I let a small sigh escape, the temperature seemed to drop. I moved along the wall careful not to lose my footing. I felt the carvings of the first door after mine; the bath room. I kept moving until I came to the next door, Itachi's room. I noticed the handle had a light blue shine to it, like it was frozen with a layer of ice. I touched it with one finger and snapped my hand back as if it burned me. I quickly grabbed the nob, twisted and pushed the door open. Air came bolting out resembling an air tight door. I walked in slowly looking around trying to see if I could see anything. The mist started clearing up, it was moving past me. I turned to see what the mist was doing, all it did was move out and settle into the hall. Now I could see Itachi's room completely, but the only thing I didn't find in his room was Itachi himself. I looked to my left and saw his desk, it had a book with a red book mark in it. I took a quick look around his room. I felt something cool on my arm, like a cold hand. I turned sharply to see what it was but it was just the mist. It slithered towards Itachi's book, it circled around it like it was tempting me to open it. I didn't want to cause it wasn't my business. I turned away from it, a low whistle like sound came from the mist, a sound like wind blowing, just lower. I turned back and saw that the book was opened to the page with the red tab. I walked over to it looking around first making sure that no one was around for me to look in it. Approaching the book, I sat on his stool and lifted the book so I could read it._

_'Mission log:_

_A-Ranked, Assassination. Name: Unknown, Info: He has killed many innocent people, including women and children leaving the victims violated. He is known for his fire style jutsus with low tai jutsu skills._

_C - Ranked possible B-ranked, Guard. Name: Yuki Hinoko, Info: Hired to watch during a full day while her parents are gone. Possibility that men are after her, watch until further notice._

_Unranked Mission, Assassination. Name: Uchiha Clan, Info: The population is growing to large and could soon take over Konoha. This is a top secret mission, failure to complete this mission may result in complete obliteration of Clan._

_My eyes widened, new tears were building fresh in my eyes, my heart ached, my throat developed a lump that I couldn't swallow, my breathing stopped, everything froze. The one mission that wasn't crossed out was the last one. The Uchiha Clan was going to be killed! I slowly backed away from the book, not believing what I just read. I had to warn everyone! Before this happens! I got ready to run but when I faced the door, it was all mist. I've forgotten about that. I slowly made my way to the door keeping a hand on the wall. I looked to my left and notice that the strange mist faded away, opening the way to Sasuke's room. I made my way to his room, the nob was the same as Itachi's, cold and covered in an ice like layer. Opening his door I looked around, everything was in place. Sasuke's bed was the only thing that seemed different. I hurried over and studied every detail. I noticed that his body's imprints were still fresh like he just got out of bed. The mist crawled on my arm around my chest and back on my other arm. I'm guessing that it was telling me to turn around. It lead me back out in the hall, the mist cleared it's self up and was now leading me towards mom and dad's room. I looked down the steps wondering if anyone would be down there. The string of mist stopped in front of me, behind it I notice that the mist became extremely dense. I stared at what looked like a ball of mist, I guess it didn't want me to go down there. It moved leaving a faint trail of mist behind while it lead me to mom and dad's room. Once at their door, the same as the others, I stepped in slowly, the mist was still thick here. The ball of mist that was my guide started making circular motions which caused the rest of the mist to fade away. I wished that the ball of mist didn't do that, the sight before me made me want to throw up. Everywhere I looked there was blood, splattered all over the walls. I covered my mouth to hold in a scream. I looked over to the left by the door to see where the source of the blood came from. I saw a a lump of something in the shadows. I moved closer to get a better view, which I regretted when I saw what the lump was. It was Mikoto lying on top of Fugaku, dead. Her hair was drenched in blood, messy and wild. Her arms hang limply over Fugaku, with small cuts and slashes on her. Her whole upper frame was sliced perfectly open by a blade of some sort. Fugaku looked similar to Mikoto, cut up and bathed in blood. I started shaking, shivering, from this cold feeling of death and gore. I dropped to my knees staring with pain and shock at my new parent's dead bodies. I didn't know what do to or why this happened? I turned my eyes away from them and looked in the opposite direction. That's when I noticed three figures. One was taller then the other two, one was kneeling on the floor holding the other one in a comforting hold, while the last one on their knees was looking up at the tall figure. I moved slowly over to get a better view. I looked at the tall one-first, it was Itachi, I smiled a bit but I noticed that he had some blood on him. I wonder if he knew what was going on. I looked at the two people who were on the ground in front of him. It was me and Sasuke; Sasuke was on the ground crying while looking up at Itachi with hurt eyes. I saw my self hugging Sasuke while staring at Itachi, I wasn't upset by the dead bodies for some odd reason. It seemed like I was thinking about what to do, scared. I noticed my lips were moving, but I couldn't hear a thing that I said. I looked at Itachi who seemed to be listening to me, he said something back but looked down after saying it. I saw my eyes widen, I was bitting my lip holding back tears. Itachi kept on saying something to us. He kept talking, slowly moving closer and closer to us on the ground. I watch as he stopped in front of us and kneeled down still saying something that I can't hear. He brought his hand out to touch my face and rubbed my cheek. I watched as he wrapped an arm around Sasuke, still talking. He hugged me and Sasuke then stood up quickly, he stopped talking for a moment with me and Sasuke still on the ground looking up at him. Sasuke started saying something but Itachi ignored him, he stood up and started what appeared to be yelling, but Itachi looked away with a blank face. He just walked around us and towards me. I looked at my self and Sasuke and wasn't sure if they could see me here too. I backed up to the door as Itachi came closer towards me. I stood still not wanting to move. I watched as he went right through me as if I was a ghost. So they couldn't see me. I turned to follow Itachi as he went down the stairs, the mist was gone. I watched as he exited through the front door and walk out into the night. Outside was filled with the mist but once Itachi stepped out it would clear up with every step he took. That's when I saw all the bodies. The blood, the smell of death in the air. Everywhere I looked there was someone lying on the ground, cut up and bled to death. This is whats going to happen. I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. That small ball of mist floated in front of me and pulsed. It turned around and went back in the house. I followed it, maybe I could get some more information. It took me back up to Itachi's room, it hovered over the book. A small breeze pushed some of the pages back to the beginning pages. I sat down on the stool and flipped the pages, that's when I noticed something very familiar._

_'Mission Log:_

_C - ranked possible B-ranked, Objective: Search for Survivors, Info: The sound is back, they have started a plot against the Heiki Nation. All the clans there are on the verge of obliteration, find any survivors, all enemies should be apprehended. Failure to complete this mission will result in the extinction of the Heiki Nation._

_I remember that day, it remains fresh in my mind. That day, I won't ever for get it. I shook my head from those thoughts and counted the missions Itachi had until the death of the clan. I wasn't too worried after I finished, it was a good forty-three. That's when it occurred to me, the death of my Clan, my Nation was only a few days ago, but by what this book is telling me months went by. I guess this is a glimpse of the future. I looked up at the glowing ball of mist and watched it exit the room. I got up again and followed it._

_"Hey! What are you?" I called out, it stopped for a moment. I stared at it, waiting to see what it would do. It pulsed and moved faster down the stairs._

_"Hey! Wait!" I ran after it nearly tripping on my way down. It floated out the door and turned the corner. It started moving faster and I was slowly losing it. I saw the bodies as I ran past each house. I began panting trying to keep up with the ball of mist now far ahead of me. As I was running I noticed the man at the shop that Mikoto took me to, to get blue berries. That's when I realized the path the ball of mist was taking me. Towards the Great Uchiha Lake. I was almost there, the ball of mist made a bigger pulse this time it shot off to the lake. I slowed down and watched in slight amazement. The gray ball of mist changed it's color to a soft gold, it was growing in an oval shape. Then the figure of a women formed, she looked very familiar. Her hair was a dark brown, much like mine, that went flowing down her back past her hips with a curl at the end of each strand of hair; it looked like a cow lick. She had on a pure light gold dress the matched the color of the newly colored mist. The dress flowed and covered her legs hanging like she was floating in midair, the arms were completely covered with a triangular point on the top of her hands. A long strand of hair laid on her nose going down to about her stomach. Her eyes were a warm honey brown, her lips were slightly parted as her head pointed upward yet her eyes were looking down on me. She floated down onto the water of the lake. The bright glowing mist, that was once there, disappeared, turning her bright dress into a dark blue and her light honey brown eyes to a more darker color._

_"Who are you?" I asked, she walked closer to me without a word. She held her arms out once she was less then a few feet away from me. I gulped and took a step back. She wrapped her arms around me in a tightly but carful hug._

_"It pains me that you don't remember your own mother's face," She whispered. I gasped. She is my mother? I hugged her back bitting my lip trying not to cry. She pulled back but kept her hands on my shoulders, she gave me a soft look and wiped a stray tear from my cheek._

_"Listen Tenten, I only have so much time left. I thought that this would be something I should show you that's soon to come. You are a very smart girl and I trust that you will make the right choices. As I've shown you, a repeat of the misfortunate happenings is going to take place here and to this Clan. What I showed you in that boy's room is your time that's left before this blood is spilled. I'm sorry to say but you can't save any of their lives, but you should prepare for the worst to come." She let me go and took a step back._

_"Then why would you tell me this? Why would you show me this? I don't understand" Her eyes went soft and a frown was placed on her lips._

_"I showed you this for a reason, your new brother's, Itachi and Sasuke, would be killed." I let more fresh tears fall out my eyes. How can that be? Didn't she just show me that they lived?_

_"How? You showed me them."_

_"Itachi didn't carry out the mission, someone else did. What I showed you was what seemed to happen, I didn't show you the whole truth." I didn't know enough, I needed some more information. "I can tell you that he will accept the mission,"_

_"Who is the cause for the death of the Uchiha clan?" Itachi clearly isn't because he is the one who will carry out the mission, someone must have something against the Uchiha Clan or want them gone._

_"I can't tell you that, I'm sorry." She looked down sadly. "Remember what I showed you in the book?" I thought back to it, it said that the Uchiha Clan was growing to big and would take over Konoha._

_"Yes, I remember. What about it?" I looked up at her. Is it Konoha?_

_"Tenten, it's almost time for me to go. What happened, happened for reasons that I can't explain why. You will become a great ninja. You were place with the Uchihas for a reason, a reason that I cannot tell you. You can save the lives of your new brothers and change their path from going wrong. I pray that you'll make the correct choices." She turned around and walked out into the middle of the lake. I wasn't ready for her to leave! She told me all of this yet I don't know what to do with the newly found information. I started crying reaching my hand out to her, not wanting to go in the water at night. She turned around once she stood in the middle of the lake. She smiled at me, she lifted her hand to her mouth and blew a kiss to me. The golden mist formed behind her, changing every dark color on her bright again._

_"Please! Wait! Stay a little longer!" I didn't want her to leave me. I didn't even ask the name of our Clan._

_"You can't save everyone, if you try you will die along with the Uchiha Clan. Save the ones heading on the wrong path, the ones right next to you." She lifted her arm and pointed to me. I turned to look to my right and saw Sasuke standing that with a proud smile, I turned to my left and saw Itachi standing there with his arms crossed, proud eyes and a smirk. She made a hand gesture to turn around. Itachi and Sasuke floated in front of me not changing how they looked. They were looking at me, proud and happy. I smiled at them and wiped my tears away._

_"Remember what they've done for you, remember what you did for them, what you did for their Clan and what you are doing now. They are headed off in the wrong direction, they will be fighting against one another for a mistaken reason. Let this happen and they will both die in vain. Protect what is dear to you, do not lose sight of what is really important. My little girl, remain strong through all these hard times. Keep fighting like you always have. Never quit, never give up. One more thing before I depart, listen and listen well, 'A weapon is only as good as the beholder.' You cannot depend on the blade to do everything, you must also carry your own end as well, if one and one work together in perfect harmony the power combined is strong enough to penetrate any defense and match against any foe." She smiled one last time, turning into the oval of golden mist she disappeared. I dropped to my knees staring at the spot my mother once stood. This was way too much to take in, another clan was about to die and my mother is telling me that there is something I can do to help prevent it. This isn't a dream, this is a nightmare, one that I don't know how to wake up from. Slowly rising, I glanced out into the lake one last time before turning around back to my house. I thought I saw something move from the water. When I look to see I notice that the feeling changed. I couldn't see the other side of the lake anymore, it was all pitch black. The water even became a dark murky color, I saw a ripple out in the center of the lake. Maybe it was mom, maybe she was coming back to see me one more time. I saw a black lump of something move slowly out of the water, like taking steps, the figure became more visible. She had black hair that was dripping wet, here dress looked a damp grey, but in the same style as my mother's. Once she emerged completely from the water, she stopped. She glided over the water and over to me like a ghost. I smiled sadly and walked up to hug her again, I stopped suddenly when I was close enough to feel the vibe she was emitting. Is felt like being near death, being near something inhuman, something dangerous. Unlike the feeling of warmth and love. I didn't understand, I looked at her hands, they were pale and wrinkled as if she has been sitting in the lake for years. Her head was lowered at an angle that I couldn't see her face._

_"Mommy?" Her head twitched, like clockwork her head moved up and tilted to look at me. I gasped and moved back quickly. Her eyes were glowing a bright yellow with black slits like cats, her face was deadly pale, a wide grin showing off her inhumanly sharp teeth. She opened her mouth with columns of saliva from top to bottom; a long tongue fell from her mouth, dangling tauntingly. She lifted her arms letting her hands hang limply down. Small purple snakes slithered out of her sleeve's, they dripped on the sand and move towards me. I watched in horror, as purple snakes came from out her mouth, at least five at a time. Her mouth started moving as the snakes came out in unearthly numbers._

_"You're right Tenten." The voice was disgusting, like a snake talking with way too many mice and saliva in it's mouth. A cold shiver went down my spine with each word. "This is a NIGHTMARE!" With that last word more snakes came out as if the snakes were escaping hell. Her body was bloating up, soon it was on the verge of exploding. She did, into a pile of purple snake. My eyes were wide with fear, my body not responding with my brain, standing still afraid to make any sudden movements. I looked over to the moving water. Two black points emerged, I didn't want to know what those black points connected to. In a graceful movement the head of the thing came up. I saw large yellow eyes each the size of me staring deep into my very soul. I watched as the head moved up to reveal a large snake head, it was watching me like I was it's prey; moving side to side trying to read my movements as the black water dripped from it's scaly head. Its body turned into the lake, the water gone in its place the large's body of the giant purple snake. It hissed at me returning my frozen body to a conscious state. A voice whispered in my head telling me to run. I listened without a second thought. I ran as fast as I could, taking a quick glance back I saw the smaller snakes on my heels. I let tears stain my face. I didn't want to die! I tried to push my body to it's limits, letting my survival instincts kick in. I felt this power grow inside of me, something I've never felt before. It was coming from the inside, I felt it drip down to my legs. I looked at my feet and gasped. There was this blue like mist emitting out of me. It wasn't bad because it felt like it was making me go faster. I believed it would help me, I strained my legs to run faster, I almost couldn't see where I was going, everything seemed like a blur. I glanced back to see the mob of snakes far behind me. I smiled and kept running. The ground started shaking, I slowed down looking around, the rumbling became stronger to the point when I started to vibrate, I took a step back and looked at the crack developing in the ground. Bursting through was the large purple snake. I moved back cautiously; I couldn't go back because of the little snakes. The head of the giant snake moved down and stopped in front of me, it's eyes staring at me knowingly. It's long pink tongue slithered out and back in. I stood still, not wanting to make any movements in fear of what it would do to me. I didn't try to move, I waited for the perfect moment to run. I felt something slide up my legs and around my arms, I looked down and gasped. The little purple snakes caught up and were now wrapping them selves around me in the tight hold. I tried breaking from them but I couldn't move an inch, the smaller snakes kept climbing until they were wrapped around my neck. I choked for air, watching as the big snake's head moved back and opened it's mouth._

_"Wake up Tenten! WAKE UP!" It yelled as it came crashing down on me, killing me._ I snapped my head up and looked around the room, my body was shivering, I was sweating a cold sweat, I was panting, it felt so real. As if I really did just die. I lifted my hand to my head and rubbed my forehead and leaned back. I was still in Sasuke's room, wait, Sasuke! I started to get up but I heard their voices. Looking to Sasuke's door slightly cracked with the hall light's light fading into his room, was Sasuke and Naruto's laughter and small talk. I sighed, they were fine. That was some dream, well, nightmare. I've never had something like that before, but I should take advantage of that flash forward vision. I need to see that book Itachi has on his desk, I need to see where he is in his missions. I heard two sets of feet racing towards Sasuke's room. I watched as the door was pushed open as Naruto and Sasuke came running in.

"Yea, I know! I still think that we should try!" Naruto said pouting angrily.

"Not now, Itachi will-" He stopped in mid-sentence to look at me. He raised his brows at my state.

"What happened to you? You look like you ran a mile." He asked sitting next to me, Naruto following his lead with an equal face of concern. I looked down wondering should I tell him about what happened in my dreams? I held my hands together rubbing them softly as I thought about what I should say. Naruto got up and turned the corner, shortly coming back with some tissue in his hands.

"You're sweating like mad, here," He patted my forehead taking away the little droplets on me. "That's better. You must had one heck of a dream." He gave me a small smile and patted my cheeks and neck, I smiled at him.

"Thank you Naruto." His face painted a light blush and nodded.

"No problem!"

"Tenten?" I looked at Sasuke who was still worried.

"It was just a nightmare." He rubbed my head softly.

"I'm sorry," He said while giving me a hug. "What was it about?" I held his shirt tightly, I bit my lip and dug my face in his shoulder. It was about death, everyone in this wonderful clan dying, but you don't want to know that. You don't need to know that Sasuke. You don't need the pain, you don't deserve it. I felt the stinging in my eyes building tears. I hiccuped and held Sasuke as I began crying. I felt his hand on my back rub softer and the one in my hair move slowly.

"What's wrong Tenten? Please tell me so I can make you feel better." He whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but to go all out. Sasuke didn't need to know what was going to happen! He doesn't deserve any of whats coming! I wish I could prevent all this! I don't want it to happen but I know I can't do anything. I can't do anything. No. I can do something. I can protect him. I can watch over him. I'll love him when no one else is around to do that. I'll make sure he does whats right.

"Sasuke." I whispered. He moved his head and rubbed his cheek against my ear.

"Yes, what's wrong?" I sniffed.

"I'll protect you Sasuke, I'll make sure you are okay. I'll make sure that you are safe. I'll make sure nothing happens to you." I gripped his shirt and cried into his shoulder. He stiffened up, he held me anyway.

"What's going on?" I felt Sasuke's head turn to look at Itachi.

"Tenten had a nightmare." I didn't move, I just let the tears roll down my cheeks. I heard foot steps come towards us. I heard the rustle of clothes.

"Tenten," He said, I didn't want to move. I bit my lip when I heard Itachi's voice. I was happy that he was okay. I let new tears roll down my cheeks. He was okay, he was fine, living, breathing, he was okay. I let out a hiccup and gripped Sasuke's shirt again crying into his shoulder.

"Tenten?" Sasuke said worried. I quickly looked up at Itachi's face. I smiled happily as tears dripped off the ends of my jaw line.

"Itachi!" I yelled. I cried gripping onto his shirt and rubbing my face against his chest. He rubbed the back of my head and back soothingly. I don't know why I smiled. Maybe I was just happy that they are still alive. I rubbed my tear stained face and calmed my breathing.

"Tenten? What's wrong? What was your dream about?" Itachi asked me in a soft tone. I wondered if I should tell him now. If I did it could affect the future, maybe not at this moment. I'll tell them part of the dream. It's not lying, but I'm not telling the full truth.

"It was about snakes, they were chasing me. The smaller snakes wrapped around me to hold me as the big snake ate me." I shivered as I thought about that nightmare again. I hope that I don't have another like that again. I sighed and nuzzled Itachi's shirt.

"That is kinda scary," Naruto said with a chill. I wonder where daddy is? It was random, yes, but I want to know.

"Itachi, where's daddy?" I looked up at him. He looked at me for a moment and looked back up.

"He's in his room reading a book I think." I nodded and slowly got up. Itachi watched my every movement until I was out the door. I looked around the hall remembering the mist blocking my view. I turned and made my way to mommy and daddy's room. The door was cracked open but I was afraid to walk in. I looked at the handle remembering that thin layer of ice. I pushed the door open slowly and poked my head in. Looking around, I didn't see anyone. I walked in carefully looking for anyone. I turned my head to the spot where I saw Fugaku and Mikoto lying dead. I covered my mouth and stepped back, blinking away building tears. The same lump in my throat settled were I couldn't sallow. I kept taking steps back away from the site of the dead bodies. I bumped into something, scared, I turned sharply to see what I hit. It was daddy. He had a confused face on.

"What's wrong, Tenten? What are you looking at that's gotten you so riled up?" He looked over to the spot where he would lay dead. I started shaking. I looked back over to where they would be lying and didn't see the bodies anymore. It was my mind, it was playing tricks on me. I wrapped my arms around me rubbed my self as if I were cold.

"Nothing daddy." I turned to look up at him. He looked so much like Itachi; he had his hair and face, maybe even personality. He had on a blue robe like shirt with a sliver stripe going along the ends of it also showing a little bit of his chest. He had a thick silver string wrapped around his waist to keep the shirt closed. His pants were a grayish silver color that went past his knees. He also had a book in his hand. I walked closer to him and hugged his legs. He rested his hand on my head rubbing me softly. I felt so short to everyone, I'm the shortest on in the house. Fugaku was the tallest, Mikoto went under his shoulders, Itachi went a little over Mikoto and Sasuke was a little more than half Mikoto's hight. Me? I was at Sasuke's shoulders, maybe a little higher. I reached up at Fugaku hoping he'd pick me up and he did. He bent over and scooped me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled my face into his neck. He walked over to his bed and sat down still holding me.

"What's going on Tenten? It seems like something is wrong." He said quietly. I signed. I didn't want to tell him that he was going to die. It might not even happen, he might live somehow. I decided to tell him part of my nightmare.

"I was being chased by these purple snakes, some wrapped around me and a big one came and ate me, then I woke up." He didn't say anything for a few moments. I started shaking from the thought of getting eaten by the large snake. I bit my lip and tried my hardest to keep my tears from falling.

"It's okay Tenten, it wasn't real." He told me holding tightly. I gripped his shirt, remembering that large snake. I heard someone walking towards the door. When I turned to look my face went pale. It was that women from the bottom of the lake. She was limply standing there starting at me. I couldn't help it. I screamed. Her smiled turn twisted showing me her unearthly teeth, then morphing into a frown.

"Tenten, what's wrong?" She said. The image faded into Mikoto, she walked over to me and sat next to me putting her hand on my cheek. My eyes remained wide open struck with fear.

"Tenten?" Fugaku said. Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto were now standing at the door wondering what was going on? I started shaking, Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto turned into the women from the lake. There were three of them! I looked at Mikoto, she was one of them too! Fugaku too! I jumped off her lap and backed up.

"What's wrong Tenten?" One of them said in the disgusting voice. I took another step back as the one on the bed got up to walk over to me.

"No!" I yelled, fearing her coming any closer to me. She stopped. "Stay away from me!" I wrapped my arms around me like it became colder. The room turned to mist. It was that feeling of death. I shook my head. No! I didn't want to go through this again! Shaking I leaned against the wall.

"Are you alright Tenten?" The one near the door said in that voice. My eyes widened more as I watched all of them slowly get closer to me.

"What's wrong Tenten?" Another one said. Their voices were ringing in my head. Screaming these words repeatedly. I screamed while gripping my head.

"Get out of my head! Leave me alone!" I started to run towards the three in front of the door, my only escape. I pushed through them running down the stairs. I looked back to see all five of them following me.

"No! Go away! Leave me alone!" I yelled running out the front door without putting my shoes on. I let the tears roll down my cheeks as I ran. Looking back I saw two of those women standing at the door with crazy smiles planted on their faces. Three of the other women were chasing me with the same face. Fear struck my body letting my survival instincts kick in again. As I ran I noticed all the bodies, they were lying dead, cut open with blood all over the place. I quickened my running speed wanting to escape this nightmare. I looked back to see one of the women right behind me reaching to grab me. I screamed again. I felt my self move faster, like I did in my nightmare. The women weren't that far away from me though. It's like they could do the same.

"Tenten! Watch out!" I heard Sasuke's voice. Everything moved in slow motion. I looked back to see Itachi, Fugaku, and Sasuke running behind me. I turned to see what I was about to crash into, a few strands of hair blocking some of my view from a small cart.

"Tenten!" I heard his voice yell out for me again, but I was moving too quickly. I knew I was going to hit it. My feet smacked into it causing me to flip over, I hit the front of my neck, scraped my back and twisted around at a high speed. I rolled a few more feet on the ground until I landed smack against a tree. The wind was knocked out of me, a loud snap in my back and a bright light flashed in my vision. I saw a few people rush over to see what happened and if I was okay. Itachi, Sasuke, and Fugaku were the first ones to me. My vision became hazy, everything was becoming a blur.

"Tenten," Said a wavy voice. I blinked looking at the blue blobs of color. I closed my eyes and saw a flash of white. Reopening them again I saw multiple blobs of blue.

"Tenten!" It called out to me, but all I let out was a barely audible groan. I felt so much pain every time I tried moving. I let my body fail and fall into a deep slumber I hope to wake from.

An Unknown Amount of Time Later …

I watched as she slept. This is the second time she ended up in the emergency room of the hospital. I'm worried about her, something isn't right. She told us about snakes in her dreams but I don't think anyone except Naruto and mom believe her. For one thing, they both don't know what's going on or at least I don't think dad told mom. I'm more worried than imaginable. Back in mom and dad's room she looked so scared, like she was witnessing something worse than death it's self. I watched Tenten sleep in her bed, she was wrapped up in bandages. From the top of her neck to the bottom, her back was wrapped up, along with her arms. The doctor told us that she fractured her spinal cord, has over several bruises on her arms and back, and a concussion. Everyone has been tense when the doctor told us that information. Itachi walked over to the farthest wall and glared out the window. Dad stood by Tenten watch her heart monitor, checking her pulse and breathing. Mom took it the worst though. When mom heard that she broke down in tears. She walked out the room shaking saying.

"Please excuse me for a moment." Dad watched her sadly walk out the room. This was all painful to us. Tenten is like a daughter to mom, her only daughter. She loves Tenten like she was her own. We all do. She changed our lives in a way we would've never known. Itachi is more open and friendly, Dad smiles more, Mom is more cheerful than normal and is always excited to do something with her. Me? Well, lets just say my heart opened up a little. I blushed at the thought. Yes, she was technically my sister, but not by blood. She's adopted and I like her. Not in the 'yea, she's okay,' type like but the 'wow she's cute,' type like. Me and Naruto were talking about that when we went in the back yard. He kept yelling at me to tell me why I was blushing around Tenten. I sighed and lowered my head. We need to figure out what's going on in Tenten's head. There was something, clearly, more than just purple snakes. I turned to look at Itachi who was glaring out at the now down pouring rain. I stood up and walked over to him. He glanced down at me with a small smile.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" He asked me quietly. I blinked and stared into his eyes. Glancing over at Tenten's sleeping form and back up at him.

"When will she wake up?" I blinked sadly at him. He sighed and rubbed his forehead looking out the window before turning back to me with a worried face.

"Not for a while Sasuke." He turned and looked back out the window again. The door knob rattled for a moment before the door opened for Mom to walk in. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy from crying. She sniffed and stared at Tenten, walking up next to her and sitting on a near by chair. She rubbed her cheek and her hand mumbling to her even though Tenten wouldn't hear. Dad walked around and rubbed mom's shoulders. She held onto him and leaned into his chest sobbing. The steady pattern of the heart monitor and the hard rain were the only sounds that could be heard. I walked over to Tenten's bed and sat on the edge. I watched as her chest rose and lowered with her breathing. The pattern picked up, not the rain, but the heart monitor. We all looked at it with worried or scared eyes. I looked at Tenten as she groaned and twitch in her sleep. Mom looked at her and held her hand. The beeping picked up again. She groaned again and started turning, Dad stopped her and kept her laying straight; if she moved too much her wounds would reopen. The beeping picked up again. I got nervous.

"What's happening?" I asked to no one. She groaned again trying to move again.

"Itachi get a doctor, her heart is beating too quickly." Itachi was out the door in an instant and moments later three doctors rushed in.

"Please, step out of the way," They told my dad, he followed their instructions, but mom didn't. She stayed right there.

"Ma'am please, let us handle this, we'll make sure that she okay." One of the nurses walked in and pulled her back gently. Not wanting to leave Tenten's side, the nurse struggled to pull her back. Dad helped the nurse and pulled her back to where Itachi was standing by the door.

"Somebody get the surgical doctor!" I bit my lip, that didn't sound too good. "The rest of you, help me get her to the ER now!" They worked quickly, unplugging unnecessary plugs and wires to move Tenten. They wheeled her out and down the hall towards the ER. I blinked a few times to keep my tears in but I failed. They dripped down my jaw line, some down my neck and off the side of my cheeks. Itachi wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I grabbed his shirt and rubbed my face in his chest. I want Tenten to be okay. I needed to know that she was going to be fine. After standing there for a little while, I moved towards the door.

"Where are you going Sasuke?" I stopped before completely walking out. I didn't turn to look at him but I held my gaze on the floor.

"I want to wait by the ER, maybe they'll yet me in after Tenten is finished." With that said, I moved on. A few nurses looked at me and smiled, I just looked away with a frown. I had nothing to smile about. I didn't want to smile. After a few turns I was standing in front of the ER door. The sign was lit up in red signaling that a surgery was taking place. A couple of doctors walked in and out holding different tools, I sat on one of the side chairs watching and waiting. Hours went by, I could feel my body slowly getting tired, but I didn't want to sleep. I couldn't. How could I when Tenten's life was on the line? A doctor walked out and looked at me.

"Are you with Tenten?" I looked up at him and nodded. Pulling down his mask and sitting next to me with his elbows on his knees, he looked into my eyes and gave a soft smile.

"Tenten, will be fine, she has a couple of stitches but they'll go away. We scanned her bones and spinal cord and saw very minor cracks that would heal with time. So she's completely fine. She isn't supposed to be awake yet, but I guess she came to earlier than expected. She's awake now if you would like to see her, but not too long, she needs to rest." A smile grew on my face. Hearing that news made me relax, I was relieved that she was going to be okay.

"How long will in be until she is able to get out of the hospital?" He looked up and thought for a moment.

"Maybe a few weeks, or a month, it all depends on how quickly she heals." He smiled at me and ruffled my hair with his bare hands. It was a little creepy when he did that, I mean, didn't he touch Tenten's blood and stuff. He noticed my reaction and laughed.

"Don't worry I had on gloves and I washed my hands." He winked at me and left. I smiled at his retreating back and stood up to see Tenten. Slowly pushing the door open I poked my head in to look around. I saw Tenten laying on a bed staring at the wall in front of her. I approached her and stood by the edge of the bed. Her eyes turned to me and smiled.

"Hello Sasuke," She didn't turn her head to look at me but kept her eyes on me. I'm happy to see that she's okay. She's strong, all this damage and she's still able to smile.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked her leaning against her bed.

"I'm okay, my back and head hurts though and I had another nightmare." She looked down sadly. I blinked, wondering what it was about?

"Can you tell me what you saw or dreamt?" She slowly shook her head.

"I don't want you to know." Why? Why didn't she want me to know? What was so bad about it?

"Why not Tenten, maybe someone can make it go away?" She didn't look at me she just looked up and blinked sadly.

"Not you Sasuke, I don't want to tell you, only cause I don't want you to feel bad." I was taking back by that. Her dreams had something to do with me? I looked down and bit my bottom lip, I wonder how serious it is. I sighed and nodded, she isn't going to tell me so I guess she'll tell someone else.

"You'll tell someone right?" I just had to make sure. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I'll tell an adult. They'll know what to do better than anyone else." That's right, an adult would do a better job solving the problem than me. I still had my doubts about it. I looked at Tenten, she was staring at a wall sadly.

"Hey, what wrong?" I asked. She sighed and rubbed her hand.

"I'm going to be stuck staring at that wall for a good month, I don't want to be in the hospital." She mumbled. I'll be here with her then.

"Well, I'll stay stuck with you," I smiled at her, she didn't turn her head to look at me but smiled sadly.

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" I flinched. I did and I completely forgot. I'm going to have to go, whether I like it or not.

"I'll visit everyday until you're out!" I said a little too quickly. Blushing I looked down. She giggled and smiled.

"That's sweet of you. Where's mummy and daddy? And Itachi?" She blinked curiously at me.

"Want me to go get them? They're in the other room." She nodded slowly. I jumped up excitedly and ran for the door.

"I'll be right back!" I yelled. Closing the door quickly but softly I ran down the hall, dodging doctors and nurses. I couldn't keep in how happy I was, and I know everyone will be just as happy. I didn't slow down in time to open the door so I bumped into it and fell down. Itachi looked at me with shock and confusion. Mom and dad looked at me wondering why I stumbled in.

"Sasuke, whats wrong?" I stayed on the floor for a minute to catch my breath. Standing up and brushed myself off and took in a big amount of air before letting it go.

"Tenten," I panted. Everyone tensed up worried to death. Mom hugged dad tighter scared of the news to come. I looked down and started to shake. I balled my fists squeezing the ends of my shirt. Mom walked over to me, dropped to her knees and hugged me. I heard her small sobs grow louder. I let out a small chuckle. Soon braking out in laughter. Mom moved back and looked at me with her tear stained face confused.

"Sasuke?" She whispered. I let some tears roll down my eyes. Mom raised her fingers and wiped them away.

"She's okay." I whispered. Mom gasped. Her eyes widen, stray tears dripped down the edge of her eyes, she cupped my face and formed a broken smile.

"She's okay?" She repeated. I nodded. She laughed and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back letting some more tears roll down my cheeks. She pulled back and smiled at me rubbing my cheek, standing up she walked over to dad and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and one on the back of her head. Itachi smiled and leaned on the wall.

"Come on! She's awake right now!" I rubbed my face and moved to the door. They followed me as I lead the way to the room Tenten was being held in. Itachi walked up next to me and rubbed my head.

"Can you pick me up?" I asked him. I felt weak and tired, I wanted to be held. He chuckled and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and leaned on his shoulder. I blinked a few times yawning, it's really late and I have to get up in the morning. Rubbing my eyes one more time before drifting off, I thought aboutTenten. Why did all this have happen to Tenten? She's been through enough already. Her life isn't easy; losing her whole Clan in a few days and constantly getting hurt. Also the fact that Orochimaru has something against her. I don't know, this isn't something I'd want for her, she doesn't need all this pain. Living her life in fear of something. I'll change it, I'll do everything I can to keep a smile on her face. She helped us in ways we can't begin to believe. Now it's our turn. It's time for us to help her wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

This chapter was a bit of a challenge, I hope it was good, this took me a while to write because I wasn't sure on how I wanted it to go... I was also considering combining this chapter with the next chapter, but I thought of something different that I wanted to add in the story so now it's a separate chapter. Feed back please, I want to know if anyone enjoys the path I'm taking or should I change how it goes! Flames are accepted! Any feed back is good enough for me! Thank you for reading Element of Nightmares Chapter 6!

Coming soon: The Element of Surprise! Chapter 7

Signed - Ms. Black Cat


	7. The Element of Surprise!

The Element of Surprise!

~Sasuke~

Weeks have gone by and I barely got to see Tenten like I promised. I did get to see her every once and a while when I didn't have too much homework or training, but most of the times when I could go there she was sleeping or not available at the time. I feel bad for not being able to see her, but I can't help the fact that I'm the top student in my class. I sighed and rested my chin in the palm of my hand staring bored at Iruka sensei. I couldn't really focus on my lessons with Tenten in the hospital, I already knew what he was talking about. It wasn't that hard to figure out, but that's just me, I'm a 'prodigy.' I looked to my right and notice Shikamaru sleeping with his head hidden in his arms. He was like me, didn't really have to pay attention much because we already knew this stuff. Shikamaru was a genius in the class, I admit that I'm not as smart as him, but I'd be able to keep up with him in something like shogi; that doesn't mean I'd win.

"Shikamaru!" Iruka sensei said annoyed. Shikamaru didn't move a wink. I turned slowly and shook his shoulder. He groaned and shrugged off my hand.

"Get up, Iruka sensei is getting angry." I whispered to him. I heard him make a low grumble and slowly rise from his nap.

"Thank you for rejoining us Shikamaru, now why don't you and Sasuke answer a few questions about the past Hokages?" He watched both of us waiting for one of us to speak since we both weren't really paying any attention. "Sasuke why don't you tell us some of the first Hokage's personal background?"

"His name is Hashirama Senju, he was the head of the Senju Clan one of the two most powerful Clans in the world, and he was one of the founders of Konohagakure." I stated knowingly, all Uchiha's know about Hashirama, he is an important figure in our history.

"Excellent, what was the other powerful clan in the world?" He looked at me with his eye brows raised.

"The Uchiha Clan," I noticed some other people start whispering, some with curiosity and some with amazement.

"Good, tell me why Hashirama made an alliance with the Uchiha Clan after years of fighting?"

"He was sick of fighting and decided to have an alliance and work together, thus starting the birth of Konohagakure."

"Excellent! Now Shikamaru, after Hashirama died, who was the second Hokage?"

"Such a drag," He complained, Iruka gave him a firm look that told him he had to answer. Sighing he continued unwillingly. "His younger brother Tobirama Senju."

"Now, tell me his significance to Konohagakure?" He stated crossing his arms.

"Tobirama helped his older brother in the development of Konohagakure, after his brother died, he became the next Hokage. Since his brother didn't create a form of organization he was responsible for creating one. Which was the beginning of the Academy, AMBU, Chunin Exams, and the Konoha Military Police Force."

"Why did he make the Police Force?"

"It was supposed to be a sign of trust or something for the Uchiha Clan." Iruka smiled with approval.

"I'm glad that you two know your history, and that you've been studying, but it's rude to not pay attention, so do your best and focus." He said tiredly. I sighed and laid my head down on my arms looking at him. I didn't really wanna hear a repeat of everything I already knew, so I let my mind wander. I heard Iruka sensei mention Madara and the history of him, I thought about the clan. I was told that the entire clan refused to follow him in a revolt against Hashirama, and left the clan. He didn't sound like a good leader to begin with, he was blinded by power and wanted to be the only one with that power. Yet the entire Uchiha Clan turned against him, their leader. I'd would too if I had a leader that power hungry and selfish. I hope I never become like that, no, I'll be a better leader than he'll ever be!

"Lunch will start in a few minutes, so I'll let you guys off early today." I looked up suddenly, I was relieved that I finally get to eat something. I grabbed my bag and stood up to go to outside where many others like to eat too.

"Hey, Sasuke, did you have to learn about the histories of our past Hokages too?" I turned and looked at Shikamaru with a lazy smirk planted on his face. I nodded and walked through the first door into the hall way.

"Yeah, mom said that we should know all about our clan and its importance and stuff."I shrugged.

"So you must know everything about Konohagakure since your clan was one of the founders, hmm?" He asked not looking at me but more in the direction we were headed.

"Well, not all the members know everything but they do know a good amount of our history, the clan leader needs to know practically everything, why, I don't know." I sighed and opened another door to the warm sunlight.

"Sasuke!" I turned around to look behind me, it was Naruto. I smiled and waved.

"Hey, what's up." I rested my hand on my hip, slightly tilted my head and smiled at him. He flashed me a cheesy smile and rubbed the back of his head. Naruto was my best friend, we have many things in common. Our friendship won't ever die, we shared everything together, lunch, secrets, time, everything, nothing could break the bond we have, it's too strong.

"All that in class today! Boy, had me fooled, we didn't even learn about that, yet you knew it all?" I laughed.

"Yeah, it's something that dad told me that I needed to know, he told me that Uchiha Clan members needed to know our history for reasons." I shrugged. Naruto stared at me quizzically.

"Cool, what kinda reasons?" I thought about it for a moment and shrugged.

"Not really sure, but he said it would come in handy later on." He nodded and sat down by our normal lunch spot, the tree farthest from the door. Naruto sat on the swing and pushed a little while I sat next to him on the ground opening my bag searching for my lunch.

"Do you have a lunch today Naruto?" I asked him while digging through my own.

"Yeah, I just deiced to eat some of it during Iruka's lesson. All I have left is a rice ball wrapped in sushi." He snickered. I shook my head smiling as I took out my wooden bento box and opened it to mom's home made sukiyaki, white rice and cooked vegetables. Pulling out a pair of chop sticks and snapping them apart.

"Itadakimasu," I said before digging in. I heard Naruto say the same before taking a large bite out of his.

"Sasuke-kun!" Well, today's lunch was almost perfect. I didn't want to look up at the millions of girls rushing over to me. I sighed and set my chop sticks down.

"Yes," I groaned. I heard a few giggles, I just rolled my eyes.

"Well, we heard that you were the founder of Konohagakure!" They all started squealing, and nodding. I sighed again standing up. They started getting excited hoping that I'd do something they'd like.

"No, you have it wrong." I said picking up my lunch, most of them looked confused and sad, but it was the truth,_ I_ wasn't the founder.

"I wasn't the founder nor was my clan, Madara Uchiha was the cofounder. My clan helped the Senju Clan create Konohagakure." I motioned Naruto to follow me as I walked ahead. The girls not too happy about it pushed past Naruto to get to me. I stopped angry that he was pushed aside like that. I turned to glare at them, they tensed up a little looking a bit scared.

"Move." I said in a low tone. They instantly moved making a path way to Naruto who was on the ground lost in confusion. I held my hand out for him to accept. He smiled at me and took my hand happily.

"Thanks Sasuke." He said thankful I didn't leave him behind.

"Anytime." He flashed me his cheesy smile and we walked off. I heard the girls following us again, I got extremely annoyed. Turning around to look at them with an irritated face I told them.

"Can I have one lunch without you bothering us?" They stopped dead and looked down, me and Naruto walked off to another shady spot under an unoccupied tree.

"Sorry Naruto, one of these days they'll leave us alone." I sighed and sat down, Naruto sitting next to me gave me a sorry look.

"Honestly Sasuke, it isn't us they want, its just you. I over hear some of them making death wishes about me cause they wanna be in my spot or something." He shivered, death wishes? Now I'm just angry, I don't think they understand that I don't like any of them like that. They shouldn't just pick on Naruto because he's my best friend. I looked at him sadly.

"Oh, well, I don't know how to get rid of them, I mean, I feel bad whenever stuff like that happens to you because of me." He gave me a half hearted smile.

"It's okay, as long as you don't dump me for one of them, it's all good!" He flashed his cheesy smile and laid back on the grass taking out his rice ball and munching on it. I took out my bento box and chop sticks and started munching on my lunch. Today was a nice day, a few clouds in the sky, the sun's light was warm, and I could finally eat in peace with my best friend. I kinda wished Tenten was here and not sitting in a hospital, and even if she wasn't she wouldn't be here since she isn't old enough. I sighed sadly taking another bite while looking at the waving grass.

"Oh! Sasuke!" Naruto said through the amounts of rice he had in his mouth. I looked at him taking a bite out of my sukiyaki with some rice.

"Hmm?" I raised a brow.

"Hows Tenten doing? It's been a while since I've last seen or heard from her?" I held up a finger trying to finish the food in my mouth before responding.

"I don't know, I haven't been to the hospital in a few days now," I looked up to the sky and watched the clouds float slowly by. "Mom goes there everyday and comes home to make sure I'm not home by myself." Naruto nodded and shoved the rest of his rice ball in his mouth. I smiled at him and went back to my own meal. I heard a small burp from Naruto and a satisfactory sigh.

"Gochiso sama deshita," He said rubbing his stomach. I smiled taking a few more bites out of my lunch while looking around. Not really paying much attention I subconsciously stared at my food while eating.

"Pst, Sasuke, here comes Sakura." Naruto whispered to me, snapping me out of my mild trance. Looking up quickly I saw Sakura standing in front of me with her hand behind her back and a light blush on her face. I blinked and raised a brow at her wondering what she wanted.

"Yes, do you need something?" I asked.

"Oh, umm, well, I was wondering if I could come over so I can hang out with Tenten?" She asked, I didn't except that to come from her, I thought she wanted something to do with me. So, I questioned her.

"Why? Tenten isn't well." I stated bluntly. She bit her lip and blushed a little more thinking of something to say. I stared at her, I didn't think she was telling the truth at this point. I remember the times Ino and her would try to come up with ideas to get over my house. It was kinda creepy.

"Well, I guess I could at least see how she's doing, right?" I sighed. I guess she wouldn't let go, and I guess it wouldn't hurt to have her stay for a_ little while_.

"Alright, when Tenten gets home you can come over." I mumbled standing up and getting my stuff before the bell rang. Naruto followed quickly behind.

"Hey what was that all about? You don't normally do something like that for someone like Sakura?" Naruto asked nervously. I stopped and sighed.

"Naruto, she can come over for a little while _just_ to check on Tenten, other than that she isn't staying a moment longer." He nodded understandingly. I smiled at him. When the bell rang, everyone gathered their stuff and moved towards the door. Shoving my bento box back into my bag, I opened the door and held it open for only Naruto.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

"No problem." Together we walked in a comfortable silence, I wanted to ask Naruto something, but now wasn't the right time. Pushing the door open to our class we walked to our seats. Iruka-sensei was sitting behind his desk looking over some papers. Glancing up he gave me a small smile, returning it with one of my own as I sat in my seat and set my bag on the ground. I watched as the other students poured in the room slowly. After everyone was seated Iruka-sensei stood up and raised his hands to quiet everyone down.

"Quiet down! I have an announcement to make before we begin class. The other teachers and the Hokage are making a decision on a very special student. She doesn't meet the requirements to start in the Academy yet, but we all decided that we will determine if she would be able to join our class." He stated.

"What are you talking about Iruka-sensei?" Naruto shouted, Iruka-sensei shot Naruto an annoyed face.

"I was getting to that now please," Naruto pouted and sat back, "anyway, we have a new student!" Everyone started their own little mini conversations among them selves. I rolled my eyes thinking that it was some other kid who was lucky enough to get in the Academy.

"I'm not sure if any of you know her, but I know Sasuke should." At the sound of my name my eyes widened in confusion. Iruka-sensei smiled at me. I looked around the room to see a few people looking at me wondering the same thing I was. Who is this mystery girl?

"Come on in, please." Iruka-sensei said softly. Everyone eager, leaning over their desks to see who this girl I knew was. The door slid open too slow for my likings and, I could tell, everyone else's. When she walked in my eyes bulged and my mouth hung agape. Her long brown hair, soft brown eyes, smooth cream colored skin and slightly puffy cheeks, I couldn't believe who I saw standing there in front of the class. Her dark blue Uchiha dress, with the symbol on the back, a small clip pinning her bangs back, out of her eyes. That gentile smile placed of her lips that could brighten anyone's day, yes, I admit, I know that girl. I shook my head slightly in disbelief that she was standing in _my_ class. She looked around nervous and scared, but when her eyes connected with mine she relaxed. I smiled at her, happy that she was okay.

"Everyone! I'd like you to meet the newest and youngest member of our class. Tenten Uchiha." I heard a few gasps and whispers, but I didn't care for it. Iruka-sensei smiled at her keeping one hand behind her back.

"Would you like to share anything with the class?" He asked her softly, she looked up at him and blinked. Looking back down to the ground she thought about what she wanted to share.

"Umm," she looked up at me a bit scared, I didn't like that face so I gave her a gentile smile. She looked down and fiddled with her fingers. "My name is Tenten Uchiha, Sasuke and Itachi are my big brothers, I'm happy that they are too. They are always doing their best to help me whenever I need it, so I'm hear to return the favor! I'll become a great ninja and help them when they need it! I want to be like my mom and dad one day, the best weapons master in the world!" She said confidently. I was proud of her, what she said was sweet, no one may know what she really meant but I do.

"That's excellent Tenten, now lets find a seat for you." Iruka-sensei searched the room for a free spot, there were two. One in front of me and another next to Naruto by the window.

"How about you sit next to Naruto," He pointed to the window seat, I was a little angry that he didn't place her near me, but since she's near Naruto I'll live. She walked up and sat down, I noticed she still had some bandages on her arms and legs when she walked across the room. She wasn't completely healed, but well enough to get out of the hospital. I watched her as she talked to Naruto.

"Today we are doing a little outside target practice like we did yesterday." Iruka-sensei said picking up a clip board and pencil to grade us. "Everyone headed for the back training grounds." We all got up and started walking for the door. I stopped and waited for Tenten and Naruto. I walked up to Tenten and gave her a soft hug, careful not to hurt her. I could tell that some people were watching, rumors starting, and whispers.

"How are you doing?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I'm fine I guess, the doctor said that I'd be fine as long as I don't move too much and get plenty of rest." I nodded.

"How'd you get into our class?" We started waling towards the door where everyone waited for Iruka-sensei.

"Remember when Itachi went to the Hokage's building and was in there for such a long time?" I nodded waiting for her to continue. "He was talking to him about getting me in this class, even though I'm too young the Hokage allowed me to go in. I don't remember everything he told me but that's what mom said Itachi did." I'll thank Itachi later, Iruka-sensei opened the door and we all followed.

"Hey, Tenten, what really happened that made you so scared back at your house?" Naruto asked. I watched her from the corner of my eye. She looked down and fiddled with her fingers.

"I had a really bad dream about my clan and snakes, it was really bad," she sighed for a moment and looked up in the direction we walked in. "It's not something I'd like to share out loud. It was very clear, it almost felt real, like it was really happening. I want to tell someone, but I don't know who." She looked down sadly.

"Why not tell one of us?" I asked her stopping for a moment and turning to face her. She looked at me sadly.

"It's not something you need to hear or know." I was upset that she didn't want to tell me, but I'll let it go. I walked over to the semi circle form around Iruka-sensei.

"Today we are just going to try to hit the target with shuriken and kunai. Practice for the first ten minutes and I'll come around to grade you after. Begin!" Iruka-sensei said and walked away letting us all practice. Watching us, his eyes stumbled on Tenten and walked up to the three of us.

"So, Tenten, do you have any experience in using a kunai?" She nodded. I noticed a few people watch us.

"Let me give you a quick demonstration on how to properly hold one." He pulled one out of his pocket and held it firmly yet comfortably in the palm of his hand. He took out another one and held it out for her to take. She looked at it and back at him. Poking her finger in the hole and started spinning it like an expert. Iruka-sensei was suddenly on guard, worrying that Tenten would either hurt herself or him.

"Uh, Tenten! Please don't do that! That's dangerous!" As he moved to stop her, she stopped the kunai dead and point the blade at him defensively. She flashed him a soft smile and lowered it. Iruka-sensei sighed and rubbed his head.

"I know how to hold a kunai, and properly use it." She said confidently. Almost everyone was watching at this point, in awe that Tenten could pull such a stunt like that.

"Hmm, can I see you hit that target?" He asked pointing to the target posted on the tree in front of us. She nodded spinning the kunai again. Taking a step back she pulled her hand back and launched the kunai at the target.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" The kunai dug in the target perfectly. The angle was flawless and it wasn't too deep. It even left Iruka-sensei in shock and loss for words. I watched each person's face, they were filled with amazement, shock, and pure excitement. I saw Sakura and Ino's face also, they were surprised and shocked too, but I knew what they'd say next.

"She is good, but I bet Sasuke is better!" Ino said slightly jealous crossing her arms. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Clearly he isn't, the way she hit the target was flawless. A hit like that is almost a chunin ranked level." He groaned not knowing why he bothered responding to her.

"Well, why don't we see who's better?" Sakura added. Iruka-sensei nodded.

"All right, all right, everyone calm down. Tenten would you like to go through a course?" She looked up at him and nodded.

"Sure." He looked at me and waited for a response.

"No thanks, I've seen how good Tenten is, I'd rather her show you than compete with her." I heard a few gasps, normally I don't back down on a challenge, but this is one of those moments when I won't want to. Like Shikamaru said, I'm not as good as Tenten. I shoved my hands in my pockets and smiled at Tenten who was also confused at my answer. She smiled and nodded her head understanding what I meant. While everyone else waiting restlessly for what Tenten could really do.

"This way Tenten." Iruka-sensei lead us to the other side of the Academy where the target zone was. Their were ten courses, the first five were easy, but from there it only gets harder. I believe Tenten could do it. We all stopped in front of the first target; it was straight forward, nothing changed about it. Iruka-sensei flipped a page on his note book and wrote something down.

"Alright, lets see you hit this one." Giving her a kunai, she readied herself and stared at the target. After a few moment she pulled her hand back and whipped the kunai at the target, again, hitting it perfectly. Iruka-sensei wrote something down and walked to the next target. This one had two, both were straight forward, just they were above one another. Iruka-sensei gave her another kunai after plucking the last one from the other target.

"Now hit this one at the-" before Iruka-sensei could finished his sentence she had thrown both kunai and flawlessly hit it in the center. "same time… Okay! Lets continue!" He said caught off guard by her swiftness. The next three coursed were the same as the first time, flawless and perfect. This was the point everyone was really waited for, the harder targets were just beginning.

"Not many students made it up to this point, lets see if you can do it. For this one you'll need to hit two targets that are at an angle and three more in different positions also facing in another direction. Here, you'll need more than three kunai for this." He handed her more and stepped back. She looked a little nervous, bitting her bottom lip and feeling the smooth surface of the head of the kunai.

"C'mon Tenten we know you can do it!" I heard Naruto chant. I looked over at him to see a cheesy smile planted on his face. "No pressure!" I sighed and shook my head with a chuckle wanting to come out. I watched as Tenten relaxed and placed the kunai in between her fingers. Pulling back she launched the kunai into the five targets. I was amazed, shocked nonetheless. Iruka-sense smiled and walked over to the next course writing something down on the clip board.

"Please go to the next course while I get the kunai from this targets." Iruka-sensei said walking over to the targets. Tenten walked over to the next course and waited. Everyone surrounded her asking questions and mobbing her with praise and compliments.

"Whoa, Tenten! How'd you do that? That was awesome!" Some said to her. I watched as she thanked each person with a smile on her face. Iruka-sensei walked back over to us giving Tenten the kunai. We all back up giving her some space, eagerly waiting for her next move. This course was a lot harder than the last one. Before, the targets were slightly slanted, but three of them weren't even completely in sight. Three targets were facing in different directions from Tenten. There was one over head and behind her, but I'm not sure she noticed those yet. We watched her as she looked at the three targets facing away from her. She took a couple of steps back, I saw her mouth moving but no sounds came out. She got in position to throw the kunai, worried, I looked up at Iruka-sensei's frowning face. If Tenten didn't recognize the target behind her she'll get the points taken off. He started writing something down. Tenten glanced up and noticed the target above her. Turning around she notice the target on the wall behind us. Looking up at Iruka-sensei, he smiled and erased what he wrote. Slightly shocked and amazed he waited to see what Tenten was going to do next. Turning around Tenten looked up at Iruka-sensei.

"Can I use three extra kunai?" She asked. This cause everyone to question what she was going to do with three extra kunai? Taken back, Iruka-sensei nodded.

"Of course you can." Reaching in his back pouch he gave her three more kunai. How on earth does that many kunai fit in there? I shook off the question and kept watching Tenten. She stepped back, her lips still moving without sound. Placing each kunai in between her fingers she readied herself to throw them. What did she need three extra kunai for? There were only five targets? She jumped up in the air, sticking her right leg out, she twisted her body in a fast spinning motion. I didn't see a thing, I heard 'whoosh,' 'clank,' and 'thud' of the kunai. After that I saw Tenten stop and land on the ground without a single kunai in her hand. Everyone looked at the targets and saw that each one had a kunai in it. Again, they were perfectly hit, even the targets facing another direction were hit flawlessly. Everyone went crazy with shock and amazement, even Iruka-sensei seemed shocked that Tenten could pull a move like that.

"That's excellent Tenten! Would you like to share with us how you hit the targets? Also, how you figured out that there was a target behind you? This would be a good lesson for the class." He asked, knowing that we'd all like to know. She nodded with a small smile.

"When I saw how the targets were set up I needed to figure out how I would hit them. Along with one above me and one behind me. I also need to make sure that I had a plan to hit all the targets, including the one behind me. I was taught that just standing in one spot is a way to hit every target, if its in view. But, if it's not then movement to hit each target is needed. That's why I was spinning in the air, it gave me a better range of throwing my kunai and hitting my target." She spread her arms out showing her arms length.

"Everything in between my right and left arm is my peripheral vision, standing still, that's the only targets I can see. When I looked up and noticed another target I realized that there might be more than what's in front of me. So I thought of each place a target would be. Above, below, in front, behind, right, or left. Since there were targets out of my peripheral vision I needed to move without changing my position, spinning sounded like a good idea. After I figured out where they were I needed to think of how to hit the in direct was the tricky part. The three extra kunai I used were used to act as a reflector for the first three kunai I threw." She showed us her hands and used them to show what she meant.

"The first three I threw was in a diagonal angle from the target I wanted to hit. The extra kunai were the reflectors. Those kunai would hit off the back of the first kunai and change it's direction. If the kunai is hit correctly with the correct amount of power and accuracy then you'll hit the target." Everyone was speechless, including Iruka-sensei. Tenten blushed a little bit and looked down.

"That…was…awesome!" Naruto shouted. Everyone ran up to Tenten saying the same thing. Only me, Shikamaru, Shino, weren't in that crowd. None of us made it this far, but I knew they admired Tenten's skill. I folded my arms across my chest and watched Tenten be swarmed over by my classmates. I looked over at Iruka-sensei, he was talking to another chunin while looking at Tenten. I narrowed my eyes wondering what they were talking about. I nudged Shino, he turned to looked at me.

"Can you find out what they're talking about?" He nodded and walked past me and into the crowd surrounding Tenten. I noticed a few bugs fly up from that spot towards Iruka-sensei and the other chunin. I moved my head slightly and noticed the Third Hokage and his body guards next to him, watching from a distance. They were watching too. Shino walked out of the crowd and stood next to me. He waited. I looked at Shikamaru and nudged him. Half asleep, he turned his head to look at me.

"What do you think the Hokage is here for?" He rose a brow and turned around looking behind him.

"Iruka-sensei did say that the Hokage and him would determine if she would be able to join the class. He welcomed her into the class as a class member he didn't say that it was official." I thought about what he said and waited for Shino's bugs to come and give us some information. I glanced back at the Hokage and Iruka-sensei with an unnoticed glare.

"Sasuke," Shino called me. I turned to him and waited for a response. Shino's bugs are very useful, they have the ability to obtain information and allow him to know what it is. "From what I've heard, they're talking about Tenten's skill as a ninja, they said that even though she shouldn't be in the Academy at this age her skills are good enough to keep up in the Academy, but…" He paused. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"But what?" I couldn't read his expression with his black glasses on, his eye brows lowered.

"She wouldn't be in this level if she were to stay in the Academy, they said her intelligence level is higher than the average student. Another words, it could rival Shikamaru's, IQ, to a certain degree." I grunted, she's another kid prodigy.

"What does that mean, to a certain degree?" I asked him.

"It means that Shikamaru could beat Tenten at something like a game of Shogi, its a strategic game, but when it comes to things like accuracy, power, precision, timing, and so on, Tenten would beat Shikamaru. They also mentioned a few things about it being how her clan is taught."

"So it comes from her clan, that ability and her intelligence?" Shino nodded. I thought about that for a moment.

"Because of that, they said that she may be moved up a ranking." I sighed aggrieved. Shikamaru, Shino and I also had the same thing done to us because of our clans, the abilities and intelligence levels. The next rank up is the older kids, who are a year or two older than us. If Tenten happens to reach that, she'll be the youngest there, but, one of the more smarter kids. She'll also be in a different class. My fists clenched at that. Iruka-sensei was walking over to us.

"Everyone! Listen up, please!" He waited until he had everyone's attention before continuing. "Thank you, now, today's lesson is being ended early because I have a staff meeting. You may go back in the class and head home now." Instead of the normal cheering and happy sighs, I heard them mumbling, wondering why this is happening now. I grunted not caring, I'm happy that this class is over with. Me and Tenten will be able to go home together. I sighed, looking up at the orange and pink sky, the sun was starting to set. I walked up to Tenten and Naruto hearing their small talk.

"Hey Sasuke, lets go get our stuff and leave!" Naruto said quickly, I wonder whats gotten into him that made him want to leave so quickly. I shrugged, didn't matter to me, the faster we get out of here the better. I slipped my hands in my pockets and walked besides Naruto and Tenten back to the classroom. We walked in silence, I went up to my row and picked up my bag. I glanced over at Tenten who was standing by the door waiting. Throwing my bag over my shoulder I walked over to her.

"Don't you have a bag?" She shook her head. I stared at her wondering what was going through her head. She looked up at me wondering why I was staring. She flashed a small smile at me and looked back down.

"So, how'd you like the Academy?" I decided to make small talk as we waited for Naruto to get the rest of his stuff. She giggled.

"It was fun, I like this class, I hope I stay in it!" She looked up slightly worried.

"Yeah, me too, when did you get out of the hospital?" I blinked.

"Not too long ago, when mom came to check on me, a doctor said that I was able to leave. Mom was very happy, a ninja came in and started talking to mom. When they finished mom said that I was going to go to the Academy. I was really excited, that's why I came here today." She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Hey! I'm done!" Naruto said while running over. "Sorry, I dropped all my stuff." He laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay, Naruto," Tenten smiled softly at him. He blushed lightly and flashed his cheesy grin. "Come on, lets walk home together." She held out her hand for Naruto to take. He looked at her hand for a moment a bit shocked. He looked up at her to see if she was serious, she just smiled wider and tilted her head slightly. Naruto was never treated like this from another girl when I was around, most of them would shove him out of the way to get to me, but Tenten isn't like that. He reached out and accepted her hand and held it. Then and extended her other hand to me, a smile grew on my lips as I took her hand. She started walking towards the door, me and Naruto followed her our hands interlocked. I looked at Naruto who was blushing lightly, still at disbelief that a girl accepted him. The sky was now an orange and pinkish color. The breeze was soft almost soothing against my skin. This was one of those perfect moments, a beautiful sun set, a calm breeze, and two important people to me.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Look!" Tenten let go of my hand and pointed to a tree. I didn't see anything at first, but when I looked closer I saw four birds resting on a branch. One of the birds had a red triangular strip going down to the end of its neck, its wings had red feathers and there was red on its tail feathers. It's eyes were a light blue, which was odd for it's dark appearance. Another was a dark blue, it looked similar to the black bird except it had spiky looking feathers in the back of it's head. The next bird was brown, it looked similar to the red and blue birds except it had two shades of brown and one of them was a lighter shade of brown. A feather in the back of its head was curled up like a cow lick. It's eyes were a light brown. The last bird was interesting. It was a bright yellow with orange feathers, on top of its head the feathers were all messy, and it's eyes were a light blue. The brown and yellow ones were the most active, those two birds were flapping their wings and chirping while the other two dark ones sat their quietly. The scene looked oddly familiar.

"That kinda reminds me of us, huh?" I looked at Naruto then back at the birds.

"He's right, Sasuke! The two dark birds are like you and Itachi, the brown one is me, and the yellow one Naruto!" Tenten said excitedly. She was right, it did look like us. I smiled at the thought. I looked over at Tenten who was currently digging through my bag.

"Umm, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"There has to be something in here that I can feed them with! I wanna feed them!" I sighed digging in my bag pulling out my bento box. Opening it I scooped out some of my rice and held it out for her to take.

"This is all I can give for now, I don't think they'll eat anything else." She nodded and accepted the rice. Walking up to the tree and held her hand up at the birds who carefully watched her. The yellow one flew down first to sample the goods. After a few pecks the bird ate away carelessly, moments after the brown bird came down and repeated what the yellow bird did. The two dark birds stayed up on the branch not moving an inch. I wondered why those two didn't move. Tenten was extremely excited that the birds landed on her hand and ate from her hand. Naruto was the same nonetheless and slowly moved closer for a better view.

"Wow, those birds are really cool." Naruto said. The yellow bird looked up at him and stared hard. Unsure of how to react, he stared back. A few seconds and the yellow bird chirped and few on top of his head. Tenten started giggling at the bird. When the brown bird finished the remaining rice it sat on Tenten's hand watching her. I looked up at the two darker birds, wondering why they didn't join. The black and red one chirped and flew off, the blue one right behind it. The yellow and brown birds started to chirp while flapping their wings, but they didn't fly off yet. I noticed the other two were flying off towards the sunset.

"What are you doing? Go." Tenten said to the brown bird holding it up. The brown bird flew up into the sky and followed after the black and blue birds. The bird on Naruto's head followed right behind the brown one. Watching the birds I couldn't help but to feel sad that the brown and yellow birds were left behind. I didn't understand why those two let them fly alone. Shrugging I turned and headed for the intersection were Itachi would normally pick me up at after school.

"Where are we going Sasuke?" Tenten asked me.

"We're going to that street over there." I pointed in front of us. "We're going to wait for Itachi to come and pick us up." I looked at Naruto. Normally he stays with Iruka-sensei and he takes him home from the Academy, but since he has a meeting to go to, Naruto stays with me. Stopping next to a fence I leaned on it with my arms crossed setting my bag next to me. I sighed looking over my shoulder by a tree.

"Come out Sakura." I knew she was following us. She blushed and stepped out from behind the tree with her hands behind her and her little pink back pack on her back. Tenten and Naruto oddly didn't seem too surprised that Sakura was following us. I wonder if Tenten notice her or not, Naruto knew that she would follow us.

"Umm, you said that I could come over, and, you left so I just followed you." She blushed and looked away from me.

"I remember, we're just waiting for my brother." I said to her with a small smile. She walked over to Tenten and started to talk to her. I watched them, not really hearing what they said. Naruto walked over to me and sat his bag down on the ground next to his feet.

"Is it okay if I stayed at your house?" Naruto asked. Raising a brow I looked wondering if that question was serious or not.

"Yeah, of course, why not?" He shrugged.

"I didn't know if it'd be okay of not." He flashed me a cheesy grin. I shook my head and looked down the street to see if Itachi was coming. Not yet. I glance over at Tenten, her face was sad and confused. That peeked my interest in what they were talking about. Sakura said something to her, and Tenten's face dropped. That made me snap. Quickly pushing off the fence I walked over to them behind Sakura. I crossed my arms and looked at the back of her head waiting for her to turn around. I did catch the words 'do you understand?' Tenten glanced up and held my gaze. Sakura turned around nearly bumping into me.

"What were you talking about?" Tenten looked away from me and to the side. I was getting angrier every second she didn't say anything and she knew it.

"Don't make me repeat my self." I started to glare at her. She gulped and started fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Yo! Sasuke! Itachi's here!" Naruto said waving his hand getting my attention. I looked down the street to see Itachi with one hand in his pocket and the other waving lazily.

"Yo." He said bored. I, for once, was upset that Itachi came at the time he did. I grabbed Tenten's hand and quickly walked over to Itachi. Naruto picked up our bags and ran over.

"Hello Naruto, staying the night again?" He nodded.

"Iruka-sensei has a meeting today." Sakura walked up to me and set her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her hand and shrugged it off.

"Sasuke-kun." She said sadly. Itachi looked at her questioningly.

"Hello, Sakura, are you also staying?" Itachi asked slightly surprised. She nodded slowly still looking at me. Itachi looked at Tenten who was hugging my arm softly and leaning on me with a frown. He looked back to Sakura who was giving her a small glare. Itachi's eyes narrowed as he walked ahead. We all followed Itachi quietly, I wrapped my arm around Tenten's little waist pulling her closer to me. She responded by leaning her head on my shoulder with a silent sigh. Naruto was kicking a rock and Sakura was sulking behind us. I held Tenten like this on purpose, I knew Sakura had a problem with it, but that wasn't my problem. She's my little sister and if she won't accept that then, too bad. She yawned covering her mouth with the back of her hand. Itachi stopped hearing Tenten's yawn.

"Are you tired Tenten." She shook her head.

"No," She yawned again, I chuckled.

"Oh, then, I guess you don't want a piggy back ride." He shrugged and walked on. Tenten's eyes popped up.

"No! I'm tired Itachi! I'm tired!" She yelled running up to him pulling on his arm. He chuckled at her.

"No? I think you're wide awake now." He smiled at her. She pouted and lifted her arms up wanting to be picked up.

"Please, I wanna piggy back ride. Please!" She groaned. Itachi kneeled down and held her cheek in his hand.

"Climb on," He smiled turning around to let Tenten climb on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his stomach. Itachi held her legs, stood up and started walking ahead. The gate wasn't too far away, I could see it in the distance. Sakura slowly walked up behind me. She made her way next of me pretending not to realize what she was doing.

"Umm, Sasuke-kun I was-" I cut her off.

"Don't call me that, just Sasuke." I stated. Sakura blushed and nodded.

"Sasuke, I was just talking to Tenten about what happened thats all." She lied. It's not hard to tell if she lies or not. I didn't want to answer her, I'm not going to respond with a lie so I won't reply at all.

"Sasuke?" She blinked. We stopped in front of the gate. Itachi tapped on it with his foot waiting for someone to come around. The gate cracked open and two guards walked out.

"Ah, Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama, welcome back." The guard tilted his head and smiled at Tenten who was resting her chin on his shoulder. "Tenten-sama." Both guards placed their hands across their chest and bowed their heads. When their heads came up they noticed Naruto who was behind me stepping on a cracked rock.

"Oh, forgive us, welcome Naruto-san," The guard said just bowing his head. Naruto looked up putting his hands behind his head with his trade mark cheesy grin. I was a little happy that Sakura wasn't recognized as anyone important enough to be recognized by the Uchiha guards. The Uchiha guards recognize all Uchiha members and those of great importance, other than that they'll ask what business you have with us. The Uchiha security is strict now more than ever because of what happened with Tenten and mom. Dad was furious that something like that happened so he held a huge meeting with all the Uchiha members on the police force to tighten security so something like that doesn't happen again to anyone, specifically in the Uchiha Clan.

"It's okay!" He chuckled quietly. One of the guards walked back through the gate and opened it. Sakura walked next to me out of the guard's sight, but they aren't idiots. That's another reason why I don't respect her, she underestimates practically everyone. She's a good person and all, it's just, the things she does for attention and her own wants and needs that aren't right. One of the guards stood in front of Sakura wondering if she really thought she'd get let off like that.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" He said seriously. Like I said, strict. Sakura blushed and looked around nervously. I glanced up at Itachi's face. His head was slightly turned so he could see Sakura out the corner of his eye, he was glaring not very willing to help her. Naruto was looking off somewhere else pretending to not pay attention, I was looking up hoping that the guards would take her away, Tenten looked blank, almost unreadable.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and, umm, Sasuke invited me to stay over." She said quickly. My eyes narrowed in her direction, making it obvious to the guards that I didn't like her in the least. The guard notice my expression and was questioning her in his head.

"Is this correct Sasuke-sama?" I grunted lowly, not wanting to answer that question. Having no choice I replied.

"Yes, it is." I walked over to Naruto and took my bag from him. Throwing over my shoulder I walked ahead with Naruto following right behind me. I felt Itachi's gaze on my back, but I wouldn't respond to it until later. I heard his foot steps follow shortly after, Sakura followed also. I sighed silently wondering what she said to Tenten that put her in a bad mood. I'll talk to her later on tonight. Naruto nudged me while looking ahead.

"What are you going to do about Sakura? I know that you really don't want her here." I looked down at the ground as I walked thinking of a way to answer that.

"I don't know, I kinda regret letting her come here. Even after all that's happened I don't want to trust someone like her." Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up.

"Well, it's only for a day, right? So, tomorrow morning she goes home, right?" I nodded, I didn't plan on even letting her stay until tonight, but since the sun is just now setting I have no choice but to allow her to stay the night. I sighed.

"Sasuke," I stopped and looked up to Itachi, Tenten was asleep on his shoulder. "I need to talk to you about something later." I nodded wondering what he had to tell me. I noticed the living room's light was on. That meant that mom was up and doing something. I looked over to Naruto and watched him for a moment, he looked a little pale? I wondered what was up with him, I made a mental note to check up on him later. Once we walked up to the front door we slipped our shoes off and slid the door open. Mom was reading a book with a cup of tea on the table in front of her. She glance over her book and smile.

"Hello boys, had a good day at school today?" She asked marking her page and setting the book on the glass table. I smiled at mom and walked up to her sitting my bag on the floor next to the table, Naruto doing the same. Sakura stood there unnoticed, maybe it was because she was behind Itachi?

"Mom, Tenten's asleep, I'm going to bring her to her room." Itachi said quietly while leading Naruto and Sakura up stairs. She nodded and looked back at me with a soft smile. She pulled me into a soft hug, lowering her chin on top of my head while rubbing my back gently.

"So hows my little baby boy, hmm?" I blushed, hugging mom back softly nuzzling into her chest. I always felt safe with her around, she always doted on me and Itachi whenever she had one of us alone with her. Not that I didn't mind it, but, I guess this is the weakest I'll ever allow myself to be. I love my mother, if anything were to happen I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"I'm okay, mom," I smiled and scooted into her lap. "I was happy about today at the Academy."

"Oh? What happened today? Did you get another good grade?" She asked. I gently shook my head.

"No, Tenten was in my class." I said happily. Mom giggled, softly rubbing the back of my head.

"Yes, Itachi went to the Hokage not too long ago to see if they'd allow Tenten to get in the Academy, specifically your class. When I went to visit Tenten, the day they said that she could leave, was when a messenger ninja said that Tenten could go to the Academy whenever she felt able. She was happy to get out of the hospital, but when she was told that she could go to the Academy she was beyond excited. Her little face lit right up, she started rushing _me _out." Mom laughed. To be honest, I was shocked that she was in my class too, I couldn't imagine anything better than that.

"I noticed Sakura and Naruto go up stairs with Itachi, they staying over?" She asked. I looked up at her.

"Is it okay if he stays?" I said, purposely not saying, 'they.' She nodded.

"And what about Sakura?" She raised a brow knowing what I did. I sighed.

"She asked to come over to visit Tenten since she found out that she was in the hospital again."

"That's nice of her, it seems like Tenten is making some more friends." Mom smiled.

"No!" I shouted. Mom shot me a puzzled look, I turned away from her gaze with a small blush of embarrassment for my sudden out burst.

"Sasuke?" I pouted.

"I don't like Sakura, she isn't very nice to my friends or ever Tenten. She just keeps trying to get my attention and does whatever seems necessary to get it." Mom sighed.

"Sasuke, I didn't raise you like this, what makes you think that she would do things like that?"

"She does it all the time at the Academy, her and other girls, they always are mobbing me and Naruto when we eat lunch outside, train, go on break, and even walking in the halls. I don't like it and neither does Naruto. There was this one time when I took Tenten to see the Hokage heads on the mountain, we went into a shop to get a snack. I noticed most of the girls at the Academy were there and buying me presents, Tenten saw what the girls were doing and got upset by it. She doesn't like them and neither do I or Naruto. Also today, when we were walking to the interception that Itachi normally picks me up at, Sakura was telling something to Tenten that really hurt her feelings, but she wouldn't tell me what she said. Sakura does that so she can get what she wants!" I looked sadly at mom, hoping she'd understand what I meant.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I'm disappointed in you, I did not raise you to be this way at all. It not right to assume that about a girl, its rude and mean." She told me in a disappointed tone, she didn't believe me.

"But Mom, I'm telling the truth! Ask Naruto or Itachi? Even Tenten? Everything I said was the truth! I wouldn't lie to you mom." I said sadly, my heart hurt. Tears formed up in my eyes waiting for me to blink and let them fall freely down my cheek. She didn't believe me? Why? Why didn't she believe me? Her face was torn, deciding whether to believe me or not. I balled my fists, hurt that she didn't trust me, believe me, understand me. She reach a hand out to touch my cheek, but I flinched away, stray tears falling down my cheeks.

"Sasuke." She said sadly. I looked away from her, letting more tears drip down my face. I felt a lump form in my throat, the pain in my chest hurt more, I started sniffling and short gasps from my broken insides. Everyone has their backs against us, it not fair. Naruto, my best friend, always picked on by others constantly because he has a monster locked up in him. Everyone avoids him, hates him, rejects him, yet its not his fault that it was placed in him. Ever since he was a kid he was lonely, didn't have a friend in the was he treated like that? It's not fair! It's not fair to him at all! Tenten, my new little sister, probably has is it worse than all of us. She lost her mother, father, and entire clan in one night. Even the one place that she was put in, the Orphanage, was burned down with bodies inside. She was constantly hunted down by rouge ninja, either trying to kidnap her or kill her. She has witnessed death countless times, experienced pain that's unbelievably unbearable, and has even bared the burden of taking a life, no, more than one life. Yet everyday she smiles to everyone, oblivious to the pain that haunts her day and night. No one knows about or even bothers to help. Why is that? That's not fair, but that is what's in the inside; pain. Itachi, the best big brother ever, has also suffered too. He has been trying to keep me, and now Tenten, together. He loves us both and doesn't intend on just letting that bond break because of some marriage. He is always trying to protect me and Tenten, and I fear that he may lose his life from that one day. Also because he is the older sibling he has most of the responsibilities. All this work dumped on him, just cause he's the oldest son and making it a priority that me and Tenten must always be protected. Why should he have all those problems to worry about! It's not fair that he works this hard and gets nothing in return for the work he does! I didn't understand any of this, I can't take it anymore!

"Sasuke?" Mom said again, I stood up and lowered my head so that my eyes weren't visible

"It's not fair," I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" She asked softly. My head snapped up, eyes glaring sadly at her while my fists clenched the hem of my shirt.

"It's not fair!" I yelled. "Why does everyone have their backs to us? Why can't you believe me?" I choked on my words. Mom's expression became slightly angry and confused.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Do not raise your voice at-" I cut her off.

"No! It's not fair! Just because Naruto has a monster inside him doesn't give anyone the right to ignore him or hate him! Just because Tenten is smiling saying that she was happy with something doesn't mean that what's on the outside is true about what hidden inside! Just because Itachi is the oldest doesn't mean that if someone dumps all the work and responsibilities on him that he's okay with it! Just because you don't know how everyone really feels doesn't mean you can call me a lier!" I yelled at her, I never yelled at her, but I wanted to let my emotions out. What she was doing wasn't fair!

"S-Sasuke." She frowned looking down, understanding what I was trying to say. I couldn't hold back anymore, I dropped down on my knees with one arm rubbing my tear stained face, letting every sob, cry, and cough out. My body started to shake from the emotions I've kept inside me. I was hurt, broken inside. Mom tried again to reach out to me. Noticing at the last second I stood up quickly and took a step back. I glared at her, sadly, broken, betrayed, and sorry. I started to turn away, but felt her hand grab my wrist. I looked back at her and yanked my arm free. When I turned around, standing there was Itachi, Tenten, and Naruto; faces filled with sadness. I bit my lip wanting to break down again. I looked down, sharply sucking in small amounts of air more tears dripped on my cheeks. I broke out crying again. Covering my eyes with the back of my hand I ran up stairs and into my room, slamming the door shut. I crawled up on my bed nuzzling my pillow. Letting my emotions flow freely out of me, I cried, sobbed, and gripped my pillow tightly forgetting about everything else. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. No one should ever have to go through this. I gripped my pillow and bit my bottom lip to prevent myself from screaming, screaming to everyone who ever put us down, who ever thought it was okay to ignore us. Sniffling before rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand I sat up and leaned on the wall. I held my pillow tightly against my body. I heard a faint knock at my door followed by Itachi's soft voice.

"Sasuke?" I waited, not really wanting to see anyone at the moment.

"Sasuke? May I come in?" He asked one more time. I still refused to say anything, looking away from the door and out the window. I heard the handle of my door jingle before my door squeaked open. I didn't look at him, I heard him walk over and sit across from me on my bed. We just sat there for a moment, saying nothing nor looking at each other. The next moment my heart snapped again, it was too painful, letting all these emotions out at once was painful and I couldn't take it any longer. Making small hiccups, I squeezed my pillow hoping that some of these emotions would go away.

"Itachi," I said bare audible. Making a few more hiccups I slowly released the pillow "It-ac-hi" He turned to look at me with a soft gaze, one that said to me everything was going to be okay. I bit my lip, throwing the pillow to the side and launching myself to him.

"Itachi!" I yelled burying my face into his chest, gripping his shirt. He hugged me back softly, one hand on my head and the other on my back rubbing soothing circles. I cried harder. Just letting it all out.

"Sasuke." He whispered to me. Every time he spoke seemed like a feather tapped me. It was so soft and gentile. "Sasuke." He said again.

"Yes, brother?" I barely said, he held me against him tighter.

"Shhh, calm down Sasuke." He whispered to me again. I tried to relax myself; soon getting to the point where I only made small hiccups.

"It's okay Sasuke, I heard what you said to mom," He paused for a moment. "I didn't know you felt that way Sasuke."

"I've always felt that way about you brother, you always get all the work and then not much of a reward. You're always protecting me and Tenten, but in the end someone always gets hurt. You shouldn't have to work so hard and not get anything in return for it. I don't think it's fair to you." He smiled softly at me.

"I don't mind." He stated happily. I looked up at him slightly confused, I didn't understand why he was happy with that? Why would he keep getting hurt for us and not expect something in return for his hard work? I don't understand, why work hard and get nothing out of it?

"Why?" I asked him, he just smiled at me.

"Because, I don't want any reward. Every time I'm out on a mission or doing a hard job, I'll always think of you, and Tenten. Just coming home to see you two running around happily with smiles on your faces is reward enough for me. I don't mind taking all the responsibility for you two, yeah, it can be a bit of a pain at some times, but it's worth it to see you smile. I don't like it when you two are upset, it's like I've failed my mission to keep you guys happy. Your cute smiles are all I need to keep me going. Nothing could replace that glow you have. Nothing could replace you or Tenten." He gave me the soft smile and kind glint in his eye. I blushed and looked down shyly.

"Same with Naruto, when you said he was always ignored and alone. He's happier too. You were the only person to ever approach him. The only one who ever gave him a chance. His only friend. After that, everyone started to approach him, allowing him to have even more friends. All because of you, you helped him with his growing loneliness. Because of you, he doesn't have to worry about people ignoring him or worrying that the demon is locked up inside him. Because of you, he knows he isn't alone." I looked up at Itachi, he had the same expression on.

"Tenten is doing better too, Sasuke, she was unhappy with us in the beginning, but that's because she was hurting on the inside about what happened with her clan. After she became more closer to us she opened up more, right?" He asked, I nodded my head remembering when we were watching the sun set together and running around playing. "She's much happier now, leaving behind her past and opening up to a new future. She may still dwell for her parents, but that's normal. The loss of any family member is painful and leaves a mark forever. She may never get over that loss, but now that she has someone to help her deal with the pain, it's not as bad as it was before when she had no one." He rubbed my head and smiled at me wiping my stray tears away. I sniffed and rubbed my nose.

"Come on, why don't we go for a walk to the lake? We can bring Tenten and Naruto." I nodded my head slowly, wondering what about Sakura. I didn't want her to come, not to be mean but I just want to spend the time with the three of them only. Itachi stood up and picked me up.

"Sorry about your shirt Itachi." I said noticing the dark stain of tears on his shirt. He looked down and touched it with his fingers. Looking back at me, tilting his head slight and smiled at me.

"It's all right Sasuke, I'll just change into a new one." He said walking out my door towards his own. I watched his back until I couldn't see him, I didn't move from where I was standing. My body didn't want to move, but I wanted to see Tenten and Naruto. I slowly made my way to Tenten's room and stood in front of the door, wondering what I'd say to and Naruto were also there and heard what I said to mom. I wonder how they felt about what I said. Looking down on at my feet I hesitated. I slowly reached for the handle, not sure why I was so nervous to go in. Stopping sharply, I brought my hand back to my side. I don't know why I was feeling like this. I looked at my hands, taking in the details, the curves, lumps, and shape of my hands. I sighed and knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer. I heard shuffling of feet moving quickly to the door. I held my breath as my heart started to beat faster. Tenten opened the door. She stared at me for what felt like forever. She bit her lip, slightly puffing her cheeks, squinting her eye that formed new tears. My faced dropped, I was sad that she wasn't happy or smiling. She soon started to shake which made me afraid, what was wrong?

"Sasuke!" She cried, grabbing me and cried against my chest. Her little hands gripped the back of my shirt, her face digging into my chest, her cries getting harder and harder.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke." She repeated my name softly. I looked at the top of her head, sighing I rubbed the back of her head while my other was around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Tenten," I whispered holding her tighter laying my cheek against her head. I caused her to cry, I need to make that smile come back, that cute smile that I always loved to see. Her head moved up to look in my eyes. Her soft brown eyes were lightly glazed with fresh tears, if she wasn't up set at the moment I'd say her eyes looked beautiful. I raised my hand and rested it on her cheek wiping away every tear off her face with my thumb. She blinked still staring into my eyes. I smiled at her softly moving my head closer to hers. Her eyes widened while a blush grew on her face. I stopped an inch away from her face, closing my eyes I closed the small gap planting a little kiss on her forehead. I heard her gasp, her grip on my shirt loosened, she looked up at me letting a tear roll down her cheek. I leaned back and smiled softly at her while wiping the tear off her cheek. She blinked and smiled back at me, knowing that everything was okay. She hugged me again around my hips and leaned her body weight on me.

"Sakura, can you do me a favor?" Itachi asked, scaring me and Tenten. Sakura looked up at Itachi with a curious look on her face to see what he wanted with _her._ She nodded.

"Yes, Itachi-san," She sat up on Tenten's bed. He walked around me and Tenten to leaned on the wall across from us.

"Can you go downstair with my mother and see if she would like to be kept company? I'm taking Naruto, Sasuke and Tenten with me for a walk." Naruto looked at Itachi also wondering what he had planned.

"Uh, sure!" She said not really liking the idea that she wasn't invited. Getting up quickly she walked down stairs and into the living room. No one moved until her steps were unheard.

"Where are we going Itachi?" Naruto asked with a curious look on his face. Itachi looked over at Naruto and smiled.

"To the lake. Its not too late to go and I think it would be nice to go out for a little while, together." He said while heading for the door. Naruto followed after him, glancing at me with a look of worry. I was about to stop him, but Tenten walked behind him. I sighed and followed shortly after them. We headed down stairs to get our shoes at the door. Mom and Sakura were sitting on the couch talking about something. I looked away from them and headed for the door were Naruto, Itachi and Tenten were currently putting on their shoes.

"Sasuke." I stopped, not wanting to turn around and look in my mother's eyes. I watched as Itachi walked around and stood behind me. I turned my head slightly to see out the corner of my eye. Mom was looking at Itachi sad and confused.

"Leave Sasuke alone, mom, please." She leaned back against the couch and looked around him to look at me. I gasped and looked away getting my shoes and slipping them on without looking back. Itachi opened the door and stepped outside. Naruto and Tenten were staring at me wondering what was going through my head. I flashed a small smile and motioned them out, understanding the message they walked out along with me. Sliding the door shut, we walked towards the lake silently. The only sounds I could hear were our foot steps against the dirt ground, crickets singing their night time tune, the sky was a beautiful glaze of orange, blue and pink. I stopped and looked up to stare at the sky, take in it's color. I felt a warm breeze, it felt like Itachi's hand when he wiped away my tears, soft and gentle. I sighed and closed my eyes letting the comforting breeze caress my skin. I opened my eyes and a memory flashed in my head. _"Sasuke!" Itachi got up and chased me down. I ran in the other direction so it would throw him off. I noticed Tenten giggling, she got up and chased me too. Aw, come on Tenten! I thought you were on my team? I looked behind me and notice Itachi's face. He wasn't angry at all, he was smirking. He was just playing with me, I calmed down a bit. I quickly stopped and curled up in a ball. Itachi ran over me by mistake, but when I got up I was tackled to the ground. I forgot about Tenten being behind Itachi. I was laying on my tummy while Tenten laid across my back laughing._

_"I got him Itachi! I got him!" She laughed. Itachi looked at us and smiled._

_"Good job Tenten." I got her off me without pushing her so I could stand up again. I whispered something in her ear and her smile widen. She nodded excitedly and grinned at Itachi. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw us looking at him. He gave us a mock glare and turned to run._

_"Get him!" I laughed and cased him down. Pay back time! I laughed running a little ahead of Tenten, she was a bit slower than me. Itachi was slowing down, I thought he was getting tired so I ran a little harder to get him. He turned around quickly and held his arms out to catch me. I slammed into him, he grabbed me tightly and we fell to the ground. I laughed, looking at Itachi he had a soft smile on his face. Then this small weight jumped on my back knocking the wind out of me for a moment, once again, I forgot that Tenten was behind me._

_"Dog pile!" She laughed._ I smiled at the thought of us playing together, so carefree and happy. Taking in some details of the colorful sky, the orange closer to the sun, the pink in the middle and the blue the furthest from the sun bringing the night. It was an odd mix, but it was beautiful nonetheless. The warm breeze swept past me again, sighing I closed my eyes again to feel it against my skin. The wind felt like a warm embrace, soothing, as it traced my body to every curve. Sweeping through my hair making my bangs float and sway next to my face. Something bright appeared in front of my right eye reopening then I saw a small firefly. It was sitting on my nose. I wiggled and it flew off and hovered in front of me. I watched it carefully, wondering what it was doing resting on my nose? It started to fly off towards Itachi, Tenten and Naruto, who were surrounded with other fireflies. I gasped at the site. Itachi, Tenten and Naruto were also looking at the fireflies in awe. The one that was on my nose was now somewhere with the others in the big group. I smiled sadly at them and watched. Naruto noticed me standing away from them and frowned. I looked away not wanting to look in his eyes, eyes filled with passion and a burning will, eyes that made me submit to truth, eyes that always told me to keep fighting, eyes that believed in me. I heard someone walk over to me, it was Naruto with his hands together as if he had something inside. I looked at him staring in those eyes, trying to understand the message he was sending me. He smiled and opened his hands and two fireflies flew out. We watched the two float up flying around one another. I looked back to Naruto wondering why he left all those other fireflies to be here in the dark with me? Naruto who was still watching the fireflies, until they were out of his sight, finally he looked down at me with a big smile. Words weren't needed sometimes when me and Naruto together; we understood each other that well. He held out two fingers, his index and middle. Knowing what he meant I did the same with a small smile. We interlocked our fingers together like we did when we first became friends. Naruto smiled at me, his eyes sparkled with the light of other fireflies around us. Me and Naruto looked around at the now larger group of fireflies. I noticed Itachi and Tenten cam closer to me and Naruto, also looking at the fireflies. I'm starting to understand more clearly what this means.

"You're never alone Sasuke. We'll always be there for each other, no matter what." I looked over at Naruto who was still looking at the fireflies. I stared at him for moment before smiling and nodding.

"Yeah," I said looking at the fireflies. I can't shake the small feeling that something is coming and coming soon. I'll just enjoy this time while we have it because life is full of surprises.

* * *

This chapter made me cry, I hope you all liked it as much as I did! Please review! I'd like to know your opinions on the story so far! Thank you for reading the Element of Surprises Chapter 7!

Coming soon: The Element of Hope


	8. Short Note, Please Read

Hello Dearest Readers,

I have returned to put it simply! I have noticed that many people have still been reading my stories to this day and I cannot begin to explain how happy I am to know that I have such dedicated readers! I apologize for my long absence and I hope that you do all continue to read my works. I thank you if you still waited for the updates of my stories, I am working on them as you read this short message. I am also writing two new stories that will not come out for a while because I made so many mistakes it does not make much sense. It is to be hoped that I can get a chapter out for each story before the end of the month. I am truly honored to have such lovely fans of my work and I cannot thank all of you enough. This message will be taken down when the next chapter is ready to be updated. Again, I thank all my dedicated readers and I apologize for my absence. I hope you all enjoy future chapters as you did with the previous and as another way of saying sorry again I will include bonus chapters in each of my stories based off the reviews I receive. In other words, I will select one reviewer's idea and add it into the story, with their consent of course, along with their name. Bonus chapters will be a short add on, it will detour off the story line a bit, but follow along in the story's current plot. If you would like to take part in this you may either send me a privet message or submit a review stating your idea, a reasonable name for the chapter, and your permission to use your idea in my story. Thank you all for taking the time to read this short message and I await excitedly your thoughts, ideas, and opinions of future chapters.

Sincerely,

Ms. Black Cat


End file.
